


Dług wdzięczności

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Sherlolly półtorastronne [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crime Solving, F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kontynuacja "Powrotu do życia". Sherlock Holmes zaciągnął u Molly Hooper znaczny dług. Holmes człowiek honorowy, długi swoje spłaca. Na różne sposoby. Sherlolly powiedzmy półtorastronne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_‑ Więc czego potrzebujesz?_

_\- Ciebie._

Ile razy Sherlock przypominał sobie tamtą rozmowę, zastanawiał się, czy Molly naprawdę wiedziała, na co się decyduje i o co go prosi. Spędził długie godziny, rozważając motywy jej działania. Obiecała mu, że nie będzie wymagała od niego żadnego zaangażowania ani odpowiedzialności. Chciała jednej konkretnej rzeczy, dalej zamierzała radzić sobie sama.

Zaskoczyła go wtedy zdolnością do chłodnej kalkulacji i racjonalnością. Spodziewałby się po niej raczej bardzo emocjonalnego podejścia do tematu, więc właśnie logiczne argumenty przekonały go, że Molly wie, co robi, że przemyślała decyzję, zanim zwróciła się do niego z prośbą.

I Sherlock się zgodził. Molly uratowała mu życie, a to zobowiązywało. Sama prośba natomiast była na tyle niecodzienna, że zaintrygowała Sherlocka wystarczająco, by się zaangażował, choć normalnie nawet by o tym nie pomyślał. Przysługa za przysługę, tak to potraktował.

A teraz, po dwóch latach, mógł zaobserwować, co z tego wyrosło.

Dosłownie.

To, co wyrosło, Molly mogłaby pewnie opisywać bez końca, tak się cieszyła. Sherlockowi natomiast wystarczyłoby jedno słowo. Dziecko. Jego zdaniem zawierał się w nim cały chaos, jaki zapanował w mieszkaniu Molly. Detektyw dodałby może jeszcze kilka określeń, jak _głośne_ , _marudne_ czy _wścibskie_ , ale starał się tego nie robić. Gdy kiedyś skomentował zachowanie malucha, wyraźnie sprawił Molly przykrość. A w końcu to była jej decyzja i jej sprawa. Sherlock, zgodnie z umową, nie musiał się w nic mieszać.

Mimo to nie mógł nie zauważać zmian, jakie zaszły w mieszkaniu Molly. Trzeba było uważać już nie tylko na Toby’ego. Kot przynajmniej miał dość refleksu, by uciekać spod nóg. Mała Sheila natomiast, obecnie półtoraroczna, udowadniała Sherlockowi chyba za każdym razem, że potrafi wcisnąć się dosłownie wszędzie, nawet między kanapę a ścianę, zaś słowo „porządek” nie istnieje w jej ograniczonym słowniku. Tak jak i wiele innych. Ponadto, w przeciwieństwie do kota, wcale nie zamierzała go ignorować. Szczerzyła ząbki w uśmiechu, krzyczała radośnie i z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy przynosiła mu kolejne zabawki. A Sherlock mógł albo przyjąć ten fakt do wiadomości i trwać w swoim uporze obojętności, albo się poddać i wkładać kolorowe klocki w dziurki o odpowiednich kształtach.

Od czasu swojego oficjalnego powrotu Sherlock coraz częściej bywał u Molly. Bardzo szybko przekonał się, że relacje z Johnem znacznie się zmieniły, a raczej czas wolny doktora został mocno ograniczony. Owszem, John nadal, gdy tylko mógł, z radością towarzyszył Sherlockowi, ale kiedy miał już inne plany, detektyw nie naciskał jak kiedyś. Rozumiał, a przynajmniej akceptował fakt, że małżeństwo było najważniejsze i nie należało psuć Johnowi stosunków w świeżym związku. Sherlock nie miał prawa, nie po tym, co zrobił przyjacielowi.

Prawda była taka, że Baker Street zrobiło się przeraźliwie puste, a pani Hudson nie zawsze była odpowiednim partnerem do rozmów. Czaszka na kominku, wredota jedna, obraziła się chyba za pokłady kurzu wokół, bo nijak nie chciała współpracować. A już na pewno nie zadawała właściwych pytań, tak jak kiedyś John. Pytania były ważne, bo pobudzały do myślenia, a czasem zwracały uwagę Sherlocka na jakiś szczegół lub aspekt, które początkowo zdawały się być bez znaczenia.

Sam Sherlock natomiast po tych dwóch latach prawie że garnął się do towarzystwa. _Socjopata od siedmiu boleści,_ podsumował go żartobliwie John, po tym jak Greg poskarżył mu się, że detektyw wyciąga go z łóżka w środku nocy, bo akurat wpadł na jakiś trop i musi pogadać. Sherlock zjeżył się wtedy i oburzył, ale logiczna analiza wskazywała, że doktor miał rację.

Skoro więc Greg był zajęty, a John miał rodzinę, Sherlock naturalną koleją rzeczy skierował swą uwagę ku Molly. Patolog z Barts pod wieloma względami szybko okazała się dużo lepszą partnerką do rozmów niż pani Hudson. Przede wszystkim orientowała się dokładnie, o co chodzi, gdy mówił o obrażeniach ofiary, a poza tym zawsze wyrażała zainteresowanie sprawą i zadawała pytania, coś, z czym czaszka z kominka wciąż nie mogła sobie poradzić. No i... Sherlock zwyczajnie się do niej przyzwyczaił. Przez te dwa lata nieobecności nieraz kontaktował się z Molly, gdy potrzebował konsultacji. Przesyłał jej zdjęcia, bez wchodzenia w szczegóły opisywał problem, a Molly odpowiadała mu chętnie, zadowolona, że w ogóle dał znak życia. Kiedyś zażartowała nawet, że choć raz mógłby przysłać jej pocztówkę zamiast kolejnego zdjęcia zwłok. W następnym mailu oprócz zdjęcia zmiażdżonej czaszki dostała panoramę miasta, w którym Sherlock akurat przebywał.

Ten układ pomiędzy nimi działał w obie strony. Po tym, jak zmieniła się jej sytuacja rodzinna, Molly zrobiła sobie roczny urlop od kostnicy i zajęła się pracą naukową. W pisanych artykułach wykorzystywała przypadki podsyłane jej przez Sherlocka jako przykłady, a to, co mogła wywnioskować ze zdjęć, weryfikowała z udzielanymi jej przez detektywa informacjami o przyczynach powstania obrażeń. To, co pisała, było według Sherlocka interesujące i rzetelnie przygotowane. Czasem wtrącał jakieś uwagi, czasem podrzucał jej za pośrednictwem Mycrofta wyniki swoich starych badań nad truciznami, pochodzące z czasów, kiedy jeszcze chciało mu się robić dokładne sprawozdania.

Natomiast Sherlock, gdy nie miał żadnej ciekawej sprawy, spędzał długie godziny w laboratorium, badając próbki narkotyków, środków odurzających i trucizn, które zgromadził w czasie podróży i przysyłał sukcesywnie Mycroftowi. Nieraz zdarzało się, że pokazywał Molly wyniki, a potem, pogrążeni w dyskusji, taksówką lub metrem wracali razem ze szpitala. Dziewczynie zawsze spieszyło się do domu, żeby Sheila nie przebywała tak długo z opiekunką, więc jeśli Sherlock chciał dłużej porozmawiać, wstępował na chwilę i starał się jak mógł, żeby dziecko dało mu spokój. Nie był w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany dziewczynką, jednak zdążył sobie wyrobić zdanie na temat tego, co to jest dziecko i ile z nim kłopotu. Tak więc gdy John pochwalił się z dumą, że zostanie ojcem, Sherlock tylko jęknął na myśl o kolejnej biegającej katastrofie wśród przyjaciół.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

**Rozdział pierwszy**

_Będę za pół godziny. SH_

John nie przepadał za takimi wiadomościami, tym bardziej, gdy przychodziły o dziwnej porze. W dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć oznaczały, że Sherlock miał poważny kłopot. Detektyw nauczył się wprawdzie, że jeśli ktoś ma żonę i to spodziewającą się dziecka, to nie zawsze będzie z nim latał po najgorszych dzielnicach Londynu, więc były sprawy, które prowadził sam, jak kiedyś, zanim poznał Johna. W takich wypadkach nagły sms wściekłym świtem zapowiadał kłopoty. Pocieszająca była tylko myśl, że gdyby sytuacja była naprawdę tragiczna, Sherlock zadzwoniłby, zamiast pisać.

Mimo wszystko czekając na niego, John ubrał się i przygotował apteczkę. Zdarzyło się już, że Sherlock stanął u niego na progu o dziwnej porze, bo potrzebował jego pomocy jako lekarza, więc mogło tak być i tym razem. Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem, więc John wolał, żeby jego przyjaciel miał naprawdę dobry powód.

Nie musiał długo czekać. Dokładnie po pół godziny rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Idąc przez korytarz John pomyślał, że nastąpiła poprawa; tym razem Sherlock nie obudził całego piętra wariackim wciskaniem dzwonka. Sarah spała, błogo nieświadoma nocnej wizyty. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nawet się nie obudzi.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał z miejsca John, ledwie Sherlock wślizgnął się do środka. Odruchowo popchnął drzwi, żeby się zamknęły i dostrzegł, że jego przyjaciel nie był sam. - Och.

\- Zajmiesz się nią? - odpowiedział pytaniem Sherlock i popchnął ku Johnowi swoją małą towarzyszkę. Dziewczynka miała na oko półtora roku, może trochę więcej. Była zaspana i zaciskała rączkę na długich palcach Sherlocka, który sztywno wyswobodził się z tego uchwytu, ledwie znaleźli się w mieszkaniu. John przeniósł wzrok z dziecka na przyjaciela i ocenił oboje. Ciemne kręcone włoski, trójkątna twarzyczka... oraz zadziwiająco ciepłe brązowe oczy i rumiana buzia. Co do diabła...?

\- Raczysz wyjaśnić? - zapytał John, nakazując sobie cierpliwość. _Nie wysnuwaj pochopnych wniosków_. Nie było żadnych widocznych oznak, by trzeba było użyć apteczki, a to zawsze coś. Sherlock za to nerwowo bawił się palcami i błądził wzrokiem dookoła. _Niepewny_. _I zniecierpliwiony._

\- To nie jest teraz istotne - odpowiedział jak zwykle. - Zajmiesz się nią? To ważne.

\- Żartujesz sobie. - John skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Jest czwarta w nocy, a ty tak po prostu przychodzisz z jakimś dzieckiem.

\- Zdziwiony?

\- Nie, nieszczególnie - przyznał John. W końcu po Sherlocku można się było spodziewać dosłownie wszystkiego. - Czyje to dziecko?

\- Molly Hooper.

Teraz już John był zdziwiony. Córka Molly? Jak to? Jakim cudem nic o tym nie wiedział? Stał przez chwilę i gapił się na swoich gości, aż Sherlock przerwał ciszę z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem.

\- John, możesz z nią coś zrobić? Z każdą chwilą zwiększa się prawdopodobieństwo, że zacznie wydawać z siebie dźwięki o wysokiej częstotliwości. Nie lubię tego.

John parsknął śmiechem, słysząc, jakimi słowami Sherlock określił ryzyko płaczu. Zerknął na dziewczynkę, która stała zaskakująco spokojnie, trochę przestraszona, trochę zaciekawiona. Trzymała się w pobliżu Sherlocka, więc najwyraźniej musiała go znać.

\- Zakładam, że masz w tym większe doświadczenie - dorzucił detektyw. - Zrób coś z Sheilą.

\- Tak. Racja - potaknął John. Zaczynał wchodzić w fazę, kiedy już nic go nie dziwiło. Gdy jednak Sherlock sięgnął do klamki, oparł się ręką o drzwi. - Ale najpierw wyjaśnisz mi, co się dzieje.

\- Molly zniknęła. Ktokolwiek za tym stoi, chce czegoś ode mnie. Statystycznie patrząc, możliwość wykorzystania dziecka jako szantażu jest wysoka, więc chcę tego uniknąć. Nie mam i nie chcę mieć pojęcia, co się robi z małymi ludźmi, a najbliższą osobą, która wie, jesteś ty. Oczywiste.

\- Tja, oczywiste - mruknął John. Dzieci zwykle nie miały dołączonej instrukcji obsługi i zachowywały się nieprzewidywalnie, więc nie dziwił się, że opieka przekraczała możliwości socjalne Sherlocka. - Czekaj, skąd wiedziałeś, że Molly zniknęła? I skąd zabrałeś tę małą?

\- Kamery Mycrofta - rzucił krótko Sherlock. - Włamałem się do mieszkania, chociaż technicznie patrząc, wcale nie. Ktoś zrobił to przede mną. Ty zajmij się dzieckiem, ja poszukam Molly. Może Mycroft dowiedział się już czegoś więcej – dorzucił.

\- O, cześć, Sherlock – odezwała się nieoczekiwanie zaspana Sarah bez najmniejszego zdziwienia na widok detektywa o tej porze. Stała w drzwiach sypialni i poprawiała szlafrok. Zerknęła na Sherlocka, na Johna, a potem na małą Sheilę. – Tym razem inny problem – skomentowała swobodnie. Poprzednio Sherlock zajrzał do nich w środku nocy, gdy jakiś złodziej uraził mu niedoleczone po postrzale ramię.

\- Witaj, Sarah. Będziesz tak dobra i położysz Sheilę spać, czy co tam się z dziećmi robi o tej porze? – poprosił całkiem uprzejmie Sherlock. John zauważył, że to nie była ta sztuczna uprzejmość, której przyjaciel używał, gdy chciał coś osiągnąć; zresztą Sarah go znała i pewnie nie dałaby się nabrać. - Muszę lecieć.

\- Ymm, tak, jasne – odparła nieco sennie Sarah i posłała mężowi pytające spojrzenie. John pokręcił nieznacznie głową na znak, że też nie ma pojęcia, o co dokładnie chodzi.

\- Zaraz wyjaśnię – obiecał i podał żonie dziewczynkę. Sarah wzięła ją na ręce i zabrała do sypialni. Sherlock natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i otworzył drzwi. Był już na klatce schodowej, gdy John wyszedł za nim i zapytał.

\- Czy to jest też twoje dziecko?

\- Jeśli pytasz, czy jestem biologicznym ojcem, to tak - odparł Sherlock tonem, jakby rozmowa dotyczyła obiadu. - Jeśli pytasz, czy to jest moja córka, odpowiedź brzmi nie. To córka Molly Hooper - dorzucił i zbiegł po schodach.

Z mieszkania dobiegł Johna płacz dziecka. Doktor westchnął i wrócił do sypialni z dziwnym skojarzeniem, że będą mieli okazję poćwiczyć z Sarah bycie rodzicami.

\- Nie poszedłeś z nim? –zdziwiła się Sarah, ledwie John stanął w drzwiach. Mała Sheila, którą trzymała na rękach, obejrzała się na doktora z nadzieją, ale potem rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej. Musiała się zorientować, że Sherlock zostawił ją z obcymi ludźmi i nie była już taka ufna, jak w jego obecności.

\- Może powinienem... - przyznał John, zaskoczony, że Sarah tak po prostu mu to sugerowała. Spodziewał się raczej przeciwnej reakcji. - A dasz sobie radę?

\- Pewnie, w końcu to tylko dziecko - odparła Sarah, tuląc dziewczynkę i usiłując ją uspokoić. –Tylko czyje? Co tu robi?

\- Ta mała jest Molly – wyjaśnił pospiesznie John, jednocześnie wiążąc buty. – A Molly zniknęła i Sherlock jej szuka.

\- O Boże… Czemu? Coś wiadomo? – zaniepokoiła się Sarah. Kołysząc dziewczynkę w ramionach, podeszła do okna i odgarnęła zieloną zasłonę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – John wyciągnął broń z szuflady przy biurku i zgarnął dodatkowy magazynek. Tak na wszelki wypadek. – Cholera, Sherlock pewnie już pojechał…

\- Nie, stoi na dole i rozmawia przez telefon – odparła Sarah. – Widzisz, Sheilo? – zagadnęła dziewczynkę. – Tam jest tata – pokazała ręką. Sheila na moment przestała chlipać i otworzyła szeroko oczy w zdziwieniu.

\- Tata?

\- Sherlock – podpowiedział John, nim zdziwiona Sarah zareagowała. No tak, powinni się byli domyślić, że mała nie mówiła do Holmesa „tato”.

\- Sellok posedł – odezwała się Sheila z urazą.

\- Poszedł, ale wróci – obiecała Sarah, licząc pewnie, że dziewczynka nie zacznie znów płakać. - Ma na pewno coś ważnego do załatwienia, ale przyjedzie tu po ciebie. Chodź, zobaczymy…

John nie słuchał dłużej żony przemawiającej łagodnie do dziecka. Zgarnął kurtkę z wieszaka w korytarzu i wkładał ją zbiegając już po schodach. Sarah na pewno zaraz zamknie drzwi.

Dopiero dwa piętra niżej, gdy wyszedł na dwór i zobaczył, że Sherlock dalej rozmawia, zatrzymał się i przeanalizował, co się właśnie wydarzyło i czego się dowiedział. Obejrzał się za siebie i dostrzegł żonę w oknie. Sarah trzymała małą Sheilę na rękach i nadal coś jej pokazywała. Sherlock... Molly... Sheila?

\- Chryste, jak wyście to zrobili! - powiedział głośniej, niż zamierzał. Sherlock akurat skończył rozmawiać i spojrzał na niego z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

\- Podobno Sarah spodziewa się dziecka - wytknął chłodno. - Mam szczerą nadzieję, że wiesz, skąd się wzięło - rzucił, jednym zdaniem zamykając Johnowi usta.

\- Tak, przepraszam - odparł. - Wiesz coś? Co się stało z Molly?

\- Została zabrana zielonym audi ze swojego mieszkania koło drugiej dwadzieścia - powiedział Sherlock nieobecnym tonem, jednocześnie wpisując coś w telefon. - Mycroft usiłuje namierzyć samochód i sprawców, ale to potrwa! – warknął gniewnie. – Było ich trzech albo czterech, wiem, że jeden używa beznadziejnej wody kolońskiej w dużych ilościach, a pewnie na klamce znajdą się odciski palców, ale nie miałem czasu wszystkiego zbadać… Ale co ty tu robisz? - zorientował się nagle, że mówi do Johna i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chcę pomóc.

\- Prosiłem, żebyś zajął się małą – przypomniał ze zniecierpliwieniem Sherlock. Zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu, zaklął pod nosem i mówił dalej. – Mówiłem, że musi być bezpieczna. A ty zostawiasz ją samą z Sarah. Nie wątpię, że pewnie nadal skutecznie posługuje się miotłą, ale to może być za mało.

\- Więc chcesz, żebym chronił Sheilę, tak? – upewnił się John.

\- Przynajmniej dopóki Mycroft nie zabezpieczy okolicy – potaknął Sherlock. – Wracam do mieszkania Molly, od czegoś muszę zacząć.

\- Zawiadomiłeś policję? – zapytał doktor, przeczuwając, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Nie zawiódł się.

\- To zbyt ważne, nie było czasu – prychnął lekceważąco Sherlock. Zza rogu wyjechała taksówka i detektyw machnął ręką, by przykuć uwagę kierowcy. – Pewnie Mycroft już to zrobił.

\- Niech da mi znać, jak już tu kogoś przyśle – poprosił John, choć wiedział, że najpewniej będzie musiał sam zadzwonić do Mycrofta. – Dołączę do ciebie, jak tylko tutaj będzie bezpiecznie.


	3. Rozdział drugi

**Rozdział drugi**

 

Taksówka zawiozła Sherlocka z powrotem do mieszkania Molly. Jeszcze nim wysiadł z samochodu, detektyw wiedział już, że policja jak zwykle nawalała. Gdyby działali tak sprawnie, jak powinni, musiałby minąć radiowozy, a tymczasem ulica wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak godzinę wcześniej.

Teraz, kiedy już Sheila była bezpieczna, mógł spokojnie obejrzeć mieszkanie. Poprzednio wpadł do środka, a gdy zorientował się, że dziewczynka nadal spała w łóżeczku, niczego nieświadoma, obudził ją. Znalazł naprędce jakieś ubranie, które wciągnął na zaspane dziecko, a potem wyszedł z Sheilą na rękach, zanim taksówkarz, któremu kazał poczekać, nie zniecierpliwił się i nie odjechał. Nawet buty wkładał małej już w drodze do Johna.

Tak więc, skoro zniknął element rozpraszający i potencjalny problem, Sherlock skupił się na pozostawionych przez porywaczy śladach. Zapach parszywej wody kolońskiej, unoszący się poprzednio w korytarzu, zdążył już wyparować. Drzwi nie nosiły śladów włamania, a zamki manipulacji wytrychem, więc albo porywacze mieli dorobione klucze, albo też Molly otworzyła im drzwi dobrowolnie.

Sherlock zlustrował sypialnię. Na łóżku walały się wyrzucone przez niego ubranka Sheili, ale poza tym na poduszce leżała otwarta książka. Czyli Molly czytała jeszcze mimo późnej pory... Detektyw otworzył szafę z jej rzeczami i spojrzał na półkę z bielizną. Trzy piżamy złożone równo w kosteczkę i jedna rzucona niedbale.

\- Nie przebrała się do spania... - mruknął do siebie Sherlock. Natychmiast dostrzegł, że na półce ze spodniami brakowało zielonych legginsów, które Molly lubiła i często nosiła wieczorem. Skoro mimo późnej pory była w łóżku, ale nie spała, prawdopodobnie zdrzemnęła się po powrocie z pracy. To oznaczało, że miała ciężki dzień.

Problem polegał na tym, że te informacje najpewniej nic mu nie dawały. Sherlock zaklął pod nosem i wrócił na korytarz. Skoro nikt nie ruszył Sheili z łóżeczka, porywacze prawdopodobnie nie doszli aż do sypialni i nie mieli pojęcia o istnieniu dziecka.

Wobec tego Sherlock skupił swoją uwagę na korytarzu. Na podłodze nie było nic obcego, nawet rzuconego papierka. Żadnemu z porywaczy nie wyleciało z kieszeni nic, co mogłoby naprowadzić Sherlocka na ich ślad.

\- Molly, musiałaś sprzątać? - mruknął do siebie detektyw. Na świeżo wymytej podłodze nie miały w czym powstać ślady, a na dworze było sucho, więc obcy nic nie nanieśli. Skoro więc podłoga nie dostarczyła mu żadnych poszlak, Sherlock wyprostował się i spojrzał na lampę.

Tu miał więcej szczęścia. Molly nie wytarła kurzu ze szklanego klosza i widać było wyraźnie, że ktoś zawadził głową o lampę. Idealnie.

\- Sześć stóp, trzy cale wzrostu... - Sherlock sam, przy swoich sześciu stopach wzrostu, parokrotnie wlazł w tę lampę, zanim nie nauczył się zwracać na nią uwagę.

Drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się nagle, omal nie uderzając w Sherlocka. Młody policjant na progu krzyknął zdziwiony na jego widok, sprawiając, że detektyw wywrócił oczami z lekceważeniem. Co za brak profesjonalizmu. Sherlock zlustrował wzrokiem dwóch młodzików za jego plecami i zaklął w duchu. Gdzie był Greg Lestrade i jego ekipa? Z nimi przynajmniej dało się jakoś pracować. Ci tutaj na pierwszy rzut oka byli idiotami.

\- Coś ty za jeden? - zapytał napastliwie ten sam młodzik, który mało nie walnął go drzwiami.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i odszedł w głąb korytarza, nie kłopocząc się odpowiedzeniem. Chłopaczek tylko mu tutaj przeszkadzał.

                - Hej, ty! – zawołał za nim drugi. – Policja!

                - Sierżant Thompson, Scotland Yard!

                - Widzę – odparł niewzruszony detektyw i sięgnął po telefon do kieszeni. – Chociaż można by mieć wątpliwości, czy wiecie, po co tu jesteście i co macie robić. Pański kolega zaraz doszczętnie zatrze odciski palców na klamce – wytknął obojętnie. Trzeci z młokosów stłumił ziewanie i puścił klamkę, kurcząc się pod pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem starszego kolegi.

                - Kim pan jest?

                - Zdaje się, że jesteście tu w sprawie zaginięcia Molly Hooper – przypomniał bezlitośnie Sherlock chwilę później, gdy skończył pisać smsa. – Mam nadzieję, że chociaż ślady umiecie zbierać, bo z myśleniem u was ciężko. Gdzie jest inspektor Lestrade?

                Sierżant Thompson zdążył zajrzeć do sypialni Molly i dostrzec łóżeczko. O dziwo, udało mu się wywnioskować co nieco z tego, co zobaczył.

                - Tu było jakieś dziecko! – zawołał do pozostałych policjantów. – Spało w łóżeczku. Musiało zniknąć razem z Hooper!

                - Dziecko niech was nie interesuje - wtrącił się Sherlock. – Molly Hooper jest ważniejsza. Bierzcie się do roboty i nie przeszkadzajcie mi.

                Sierżantowi w tym momencie zapaliło się najwyraźniej ostrzegawcze światełko, ale jego podwładni nie zamierzali tolerować obcego. Sherlock widział jak na dłoni, co o  nim myśleli. Miał ochotę zakląć, ale ograniczył się do westchnienia. Znów będzie się musiał użerać z idiotami, którzy właśnie uznali go za głównego podejrzanego… Cudownie.

Telefon zawibrował w kieszeni. Sherlock odczytał odpowiedź od Grega i odetchnął. Na szczęście inspektor już jechał. Detektyw zobaczył już wszystko, co chciał, ale potrzebował porozmawiać z Lestradem. Skoro więc chwilowo nie miał nic innego do roboty…  Cóż, policjanci sami się prosili.

***

Jeśli Greg Lestrade szczególnie nie lubił czegoś w swojej pracy, to były to służbowe telefony w środku nocy. Albo prawie służbowe. A już czwarta w nocy i Holmes w jednym zdaniu z pewnością gwarantowały mu mnóstwo innych rzeczy, których mógłby nie lubić.

Jedyny plus był taki, że o tej porze na ulicach nie było korków. Lestrade jechał pod wskazany adres i klął w duchu na Holmesa. Jeden jedyny raz zapomniał wyłączyć wyciszenie w komórce i oczywiście akurat wtedy ktoś próbował się do niego dodzwonić. Greg dotąd zastanawiał się, jak wytłumaczy się rankiem sąsiadowi. Mycroft Holmes bowiem, gdy inspektor nie odpowiedział, ni mniej ni więcej, tylko zadzwonił do Petera mieszkającego naprzeciwko.  Grega obudziło dopiero walenie do drzwi, a gdy poszedł otworzyć, ku swojemu zdumieniu zastał na progu sąsiada w szlafroku, ostentacyjnie wyciągającego w jego stronę swój telefon.

Mycroft Holmes wypomniał mu uprzejmie fakt nieodbierania telefonu i wyjaśnił, dlaczego dzwoni. Potem zaś równie uprzejmie zasugerował, żeby Greg wybrał się do mieszkania Molly i przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją, zanim Sherlock rozniesie wysłaną tam ekipę. Lestrade nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Jeśli on w takich godzinach ledwie tolerował detektywa, to obcy i niedoświadczeni policjanci mogli go bardzo szybko znielubić. Zapewne z wzajemnością. Dlatego Greg przeklął tylko taktowność Holmesa, a raczej obu Holmesów, obiecując sobie w duchu, że kiedyś poważnie porozmawia z Sherlockiem na temat tego, co uchodzi, a co jest już wybitnie dziwne, a potem życzył sąsiadowi dobrej nocy i wyszedł z domu.

                Nie był bynajmniej zaskoczony, gdy po przyjeździe na miejsce już na półpiętrze usłyszał podniesiony głos Sherlocka i czyjeś gniewne odpowiedzi. Aż dziw, że sąsiedzi nie dzwonili jeszcze po policję z powodu zakłócania spokoju, pomyślał drwiąco Lestrade i wszedł do mieszkania. Nim dotarł do kuchni, z której dochodziły odgłosy kłótni, ponad głos detektywa przebił się nagle czyjś okrzyk zaskoczenia.

                Lestrade zareagował odruchowo. Wpadł do kuchni, gotowy przerwać, cokolwiek się tam działo. W końcu tam, gdzie był Sherlock, można się było wszystkiego spodziewać. Okazało się jednak, że to nie przez niego ktoś wrzasnął. Greg zjawił się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak jakiś młody chłopak klnie i usiłuje strząsnąć z siebie kota, który z prychaniem wczepiał mu się w głowę i kark. W porównaniu ze zwierzakiem Sherlock był wyjątkowo spokojny. Opierał się o blat szafki i obecnie przyglądał się policjantom z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

                - No, nareszcie ktoś myślący – przywitał inspektora detektyw. Wykrzywił wargi w kpiącym półuśmieszku, gdy zobaczył, że Lestrade stara się nie parsknąć śmiechem na widok walki z kotem. – Szybciej się nie dało?

                - Tja, dzięki, Sherlock – mruknął Lestrade. – Co tu się dzieje, sierżancie? – zapytał surowo Thompsona, który dopiero w tej chwili uświadomił sobie ogrom pomyłki, jaką popełnił wraz ze swoimi podwładnymi.

                - Inspektorze Lestrade, mieliśmy tu problem… - zaczął nieśmiało sierżant. – Ten człowiek… to znaczy… - w miarę mówienia najwyraźniej zdołał zestawić w zaspanym umyśle Lestrade’a i mężczyznę nazwanego Sherlockiem ze wszystkimi tymi opowieściami, które krążyły po Scotland Yardzie, bo zapętlił się i zamilkł.

                - O Boże… - jęknął Greg, po zachowaniu policjantów i postawie Sherlocka domyślając się, co musiało się dziać, zanim przyjechał. Prychnięcie ze strony detektywa tylko utwierdziło go w tym przekonaniu. – Zdecydowanie potrzebuję kawy.

                - Dolna półka w szafce po lewej – podpowiedział usłużnie Sherlock. – Zrób sobie, Molly się nie obrazi. Może w końcu ktoś tu się weźmie do roboty.

                - Gdyby nam pan nie przeszkadzał… - obruszył się młody policjant, któremu w końcu udało się strząsnąć Toby’ego z karku.

                - Steve, zamknij się lepiej – warknął Thompson. Dziwnym trafem w obecności Lestrade’a momentalnie spokorniał. – Dobra, nie pan stoi za zniknięciem Molly Hooper – przyznał na głos, co Sherlock skwitował zniecierpliwionym prychnięciem. – Ale nadal nie wiadomo, co się stało z dzieckiem.

                - Jakim dzieckiem? – wtrącił się Greg. Może postępował bardzo nieprzepisowo, ale zgodnie z sugestią detektywa sięgnął do szafki i nastawił wodę. W końcu, żeby cokolwiek robić, i jeszcze wytrzymać z Sherlockiem, potrzebował trzeźwo myśleć. Poza tym mieszkanie należało do znajomej osoby… A Sherlock poruszał się po nim, jakby był u siebie.

                - Sheila niech was nie interesuje – uciął krótko Holmes. – Zabrałem ją stąd, jest bezpieczna.

\- Sheila? Kim jest Sheila i co się z nią stało?

\- Jest w bezpiecznych rękach – powtórzył zirytowany Sherlock, a potem gwałtownym gestem wyszarpnął z kieszeni dzwoniący telefon. - Czego chcesz? - warknął w słuchawkę. - Och, daj spokój, John, mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty!... Naprawdę?... Dobra - poddał się i zerwał połączenie, a potem wyszedł z kuchni, nim Greg zdążył zapytać, co takiego chciał John.

\- Róbcie swoje i zostawcie tego kota - polecił inspektor policjantom i podążył za Sherlockiem do sypialni Molly. Ku jego zdumieniu detektyw wrzucał do jakiejś torby zdawałoby się przypadkowe rzeczy z szafy, jednocześnie znów rozmawiając przez telefon.

\- Sherlock, co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał Greg, patrząc jak w torbie lądują kolejno dziecięce ciuszki z wszystkich półek, po trochu z każdej.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Już jadę - rzucił detektyw do telefonu, a potem na wierzch ubranek zgarnął kosmetyki z komody. - Greg, podrzuć to Johnowi. Liczę, że znajdzie tam, cokolwiek potrzebuje - zwrócił się do inspektora, wciskając mu torbę w ręce. Lestrade nigdy nie widział szybszego pakowania.

\- Dziecko jest u Johna? - zagadnął. Mina Sherlocka wskazywała, że zadał stanowczo zbyt oczywiste pytanie. - Nie, Sherlock, czekaj! - Greg chwycił go za ramię, widząc że detektyw zamierza się ulotnić. - Dokąd idziesz? Co już wiesz?

\- Stąd? Praktycznie nic - przyznał Sherlock. - Zadbaj, żeby ci idioci zebrali ślady. Podaj mi wyniki jak będziesz miał - zażądał. - Mycroft usiłuje namierzyć samochód. I pospiesz się z tymi rzeczami, John narzekał.

\- Tak, jasne. - Greg stłumił ziewnięcie, a Sherlock skorzystał z okazji i wypadł z sypialni bez słowa. - Bądź w kontakcie! - zawołał za nim inspektor, chociaż nie bardzo liczył na to, że detektyw posłucha. Sherlock był już w swoim żywiole, a do tego chodziło o kogoś z grona przyjaciół. Greg za nic nie chciałby być w skórze porywacza, jeśli Sherlock go znajdzie.

Kiedy go znajdzie, poprawił się w duchu i wrócił do kuchni. Kot, Toby czy jak mu tam było, stroszył się pod stołem, ale policjanci zdążyli już zająć się zdejmowaniem śladów w korytarzu. Całe szczęście. Ekspres na blacie właśnie skończył bulgotać.

 


	4. Rozdział trzeci

**Rozdział trzeci**

 

                Sheila przespała resztę nocy zaskakująco spokojnie. Gdy już się przekonała, że Sarah jest całkiem sympatyczna i ładnie śpiewa, dała się położyć do łóżka i dość szybko zasnęła. John znalazł jej jeszcze w szafie jakiegoś pluszaka i dziewczynka wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana.

                W przeciwieństwie do niej ani John, ani Sarah nie mogli powiedzieć, że się wyspali. Sarah wprawdzie przysnęła koło Sheili, ale była zbyt rozbudzona i przejęta, by spać spokojnie. John natomiast nawet nie próbował się kłaść. Poczucie zagrożenia i przede wszystkim niepewność, skąd to zagrożenie mogło nadejść i w jakiej formie, pompowały dostateczną ilość adrenaliny, by utrzymać go w pełnej gotowości. John uznał założenie Sherlocka za słuszne i był przygotowany, by w razie czego bronić Sheili.

                Obecność dziewczynki, tak samo zresztą jak sam fakt jej istnienia, nie przestawał być niespodzianką. Przez większość czasu, obserwując dziecko śpiące spokojnie w jego łóżku koło żony, John usiłował dojść do tego, jakim cudem nic nie wiedzieli o Sheili. Owszem, dopóki Sherlock nie wrócił, doktor utrzymywał bardzo luźny kontakt z Molly, ograniczający się w zasadzie do życzeń bożonarodzeniowych i paru przypadkowych spotkań. John wiedział, że patolog na rok zrezygnowała z pracy w Barts, żeby się dokształcać. Napisała w tym czasie kilka bardzo interesujących artykułów, ale od kostnicy trzymała się z daleka. Jeszcze cztery miesiące wcześniej uznałby, że nie była w stanie pracować tam po śmierci Sherlocka, ale odkąd wyszło na jaw, że dla niej detektyw nigdy nie był martwy, John musiał zrewidować swoją opinię o Molly.

W tej chwili wszystko stało się jasne. Molly zniknęła z ukochanej pracy na czas ciąży i porodu, a potem… A potem chyba z przyzwyczajenia dochowywała nadal sekretu. John nie wątpił, że to rzekoma śmierć Sherlocka skłaniała Molly do utrzymywania istnienia Sheili w tajemnicy, by nie prowokować pytań. Przypomniał sobie tych kilka sytuacji, kiedy Molly wykręcała się ze wspólnego spotkania, podając różne powody. Wtedy John myślał, że jest jej ciężko w towarzystwie jego i Grega, teraz już wiedział, że albo była w dość zaawansowanej ciąży, by było ją widać, albo miała noworodka na głowie.

Co było również ciekawe, to to, że Sherlock przez ostatnie trzy miesiące również nie zająknął się słowem na temat Sheili. John wiedział, że jego przyjaciel utrzymuje częste, niemal codzienne kontakty z Molly, więc tym bardziej dziwił się, że detektyw nigdy nawet przypadkiem nie napomknął o dziecku, choćby i narzekając, że mu przeszkadza. Widać nie uznał córki za dość ważną, zorientował się John. Sam miał w najbliższym czasie zostać tatą, więc taka postawa byłaby dla niego niemal nie do pojęcia, gdyby to nie był Sherlock. John podejrzewał, że jeśli detektyw zainteresuje się kiedyś córką, to stanie się to w momencie, gdy mała będzie dość duża, by móc z nim dyskutować. Bo było bardzo prawdopodobne, że jeśli odziedziczyła po ojcu choć część inteligencji, nie wyda się Sherlockowi nudna. Jak już będzie się normalnie wysławiać.

                Aktualnie jednak problem polegał na tym, że noc przeszła w ranek, a w zasadzie nic się nie stało. Jedynie Greg zajrzał koło wpół do szóstej i podrzucił torbę z rzeczami Sheili. John liczył, że się czegoś dowie, ale inspektor powiedział mu zaledwie tyle, że Sherlock wyleciał z mieszkania Molly, nie mówiąc, dokąd, a oni są dopiero na etapie analizy zebranych śladów. Słowem, nie wiedzą nic.

                Sam detektyw oczywiście nie uznał za stosowne dać znaku życia. John próbował się do niego dodzwonić, ale telefon milczał. Smsy także pozostawały bez odpowiedzi, więc doktor przyjął milczący przekaz od przyjaciela. „Pilnuj bezpieczeństwa Sheili, twoja obecność nie jest mi potrzebna.” Wolał na razie zakładać, że Sherlockowi nie przydarzyło się nic, co uniemożliwiłoby mu kontakt.

                Gdy Sheila się obudziła, Sarah wyciągnęła na łóżko zawartość torby i zaczęła przeglądać przywiezione rzeczy, by skompletować dziewczynce strój. Nocą nie przebierali jej, bo Sherlock przyprowadził ją w piżamce okrytej kurtką, ale na dzień potrzeba było czegoś innego.

John odmówił wyjścia do sklepu i zostawienia pań samych, więc to na niego spadło wyczarowanie śniadania z tego, co mieli w lodówce. Nie miał pojęcia, co Sheila zwykle jadała, ale tosty z dżemem malinowym okazały się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Dziewczynka zjadła z apetytem i jedyny problem polegał na tym, że uparła się na samodzielność. W efekcie dżem był wszędzie, włącznie z ubraniem, i John pogratulował sobie, że wziął Sheilę do kuchni, nim Sarah zdążyła ją przebrać.

Przy okazji przebierania okazało się, że Sherlock mimowolnie dostarczył Sarah rozrywki. W torbie prócz oczywistych przedmiotów znalazły się również rzeczy zgoła nieoczekiwane. Między spodenkami a bluzą zaplątały się grube zimowe rękawiczki, jeden ze sweterków wyglądał na dużo za duży, a wśród kremów i zasypek znalazł się płyn do demakijażu i buteleczka perfum. Brakowało natomiast kapci, a kolorystyka ubrań na pierwszy rzut oka była zupełnie przypadkowa. I, przede wszystkim, nie było żadnych zabawek. _Widać, że facet pakował,_ podsumowała Sarah.

Po śniadaniu John nie wytrzymał. Skoro Sherlock nie raczył się odezwać, a Lestrade nic nie wiedział, doktor zadzwonił do Mycrofta. Starszy Holmes oddzwonił po kwadransie i zapewnił, że blok, w którym mieszkali Watsonowie, był pod stałą obserwacją jego ludzi. John nie musiał się zatem martwić o bezpieczeństwo żony i powierzonej im dziewczynki. Co do Sherlocka, Mycroft mógł mu powiedzieć tylko tyle, że ten uruchomił swoje kontakty w mieście i równolegle z technikami od nagrań z kamer przeczesywał Londyn w poszukiwaniu samochodu porywaczy. Mycroft nie powiedział tego wprost, ale wyraźnie zasugerował, że on także byłby spokojniejszy, gdyby John towarzyszył Sherlockowi. Doktor nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić, zwłaszcza, że chodziło o znalezienie Molly.

I, o dziwo, Mycrofta poparła również Sarah. Dała Johnowi jasno do zrozumienia, że najchętniej widziałaby go poza domem. Po pierwsze, jak wyjaśniła zaskoczonemu mężowi, Molly nie była może jej przyjaciółką, ale na pewno dobrą znajomą i zależało jej na jak najszybszym odnalezieniu, również ze względu na dobro Sheili. A po drugie, John swoim niepokojem wprowadzał nerwową atmosferę, która się udzielała. Zarówno jej, jak i Sheili. Argumenty o logiczności denerwowania kobiety w ciąży sobie darowała, John i bez tego widział, że miała nieciekawy ranek.

***

Czwarty sygnał i nic. Sherlock dla pewności obszedł jeszcze raz zaułki, ale nie miał tu czego szukać. Ani teraz, ani najpewniej przedtem nie było tu samochodu, którego szukał. Czy naprawdę tak trudno było rozpoznać markę i kolor pojazdu? Że już nie mówiąc o numerze rejestracyjnym.

Sherlock spędził resztę nocy, przerzucając nagrania z kamer na klatce schodowej i w pobliżu mieszkania Molly, a potem wyruszył w teren. Wiedział już, w którym miejscu kamery zgubiły samochód porywaczy i to tam zamierzał zacząć poszukiwania. Przeczesywanie miasta wielkości Londynu w pojedynkę było z góry skazane na porażkę, ale też Sherlock nie działał sam. Zawsze miał w mieście swoje kontakty, a mimo dwuletniej nieobecności zdołał odtworzyć większość z nich. Wprawdzie dotąd nie miał zbyt wielu okazji, by korzystać z sieci bezdomnych, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł tego zrobić w każdej chwili.

Wiedział, że informacje zaczną spływać, ale potrzeba było czasu, by uruchomić sieć. Kontakt telefoniczny był niestety rzadkością i jeśli detektyw chciał zasygnalizować, że czegoś potrzebuje, w większości przypadków musiał przekazać wiadomość osobiście.

Z tego też powodu Sherlock od rana przemierzył kilometry niezbyt ciekawych dzielnic, uzbrojony w sporą ilość banknotów o niskich nominałach, by mieć czym umotywować swoje prośby. Przez cały ten czas oczekiwał informacji od Mycrofta lub Lestrade'a, a jednocześnie ignorował telefony od Johna. Nie zamierzał słuchać niczego, co dotyczyło Sheili, a jego przyjaciel nie miał raczej dla niego innych wieści.

Teraz zbierał pierwsze sygnały od tych z bezdomnych, którym kiedyś zostawił telefony na okazję taką jak teraz. Ci, którzy nie mieli komórek, przekazywali informacje bezpośrednio na Baker Street, a tam pani Hudson natychmiast powiadamiała detektywa.

I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby jeszcze te informacje dały mu cokolwiek. Niestety, potrzeba było czasu, by zebrać wiadomości i odcedzić fałszywe sygnały, a Sherlock nie grzeszył cierpliwością. Owszem, był systematyczny, gdy wymagały tego okoliczności, i mógł godzinami grzebać w jednym drobiazgu, jeśli tylko uważał, że dojdzie w ten sposób do rozwiązania, ale... W tym wypadku nie chodziło o jakąś bzdurną kradzież, a o zaginięcie Molly, a to samo w sobie irytowało Sherlocka i powodowało dyskomfort. W tym momencie frustrująca była konieczność czekania i podążania za kolejnymi śladami, które okazywały się fałszywe.

Koło południa Sherlock poddał się pod jednym względem. Miał dość włóczenia się samotnie. Zdążył przemoknąć od siąpiącej mżawki, ale przede wszystkim potrzebował myśleć, głośno myśleć, i to w towarzystwie kogoś, kto by go słuchał. John w tym momencie był oczywistym wyborem.

Jak się okazało, jego przyjaciel od dawna oczekiwał jakiegoś sygnału ze strony detektywa. Na samym wstępie ochrzanił Sherlocka za milczenie, a potem zarzucił go paroma informacjami o tym, jak się miewa Sheila. Następnie zażądał od Holmesa, by ten podał mu swoją lokalizację i jeszcze poczekał, zanim doktor do niego nie dojedzie.

                Problem w tym, że z Johnem wcale nie zrobiło się ciekawiej, choć pewnie doktor skarciłby go za używanie takich określeń. Poszukiwania i sprawdzanie kolejnych sygnałów, kolejnych bezsensownych miejsc, które nic nie wnosiły, było po postu nużące. I denerwujące.

                Było już po południu, gdy obaj wrócili na chwilę na Baker Street. Sherlock uznał, że musi zmienić strategię działania, bo takie latanie po całym Londynie bardziej ich zmęczy, niż da cokolwiek.

                Na ścianie w salonie pojawił się plan miasta, upstrzony kolorowymi pinezkami oznaczającymi miejsca, w których już byli. Białymi główkami Sherlock ponanosił te, które dopiero musieli sprawdzić. Biegnąca pomiędzy nimi czarna nitka wyznaczała sugerowaną trasę, tak, by sposób przeczesywania miasta został choć częściowo usystematyzowany.

                Sherlock był gotów zmienić przemoczone mżawką spodnie na suche, może wziąć ze sobą parasol i wyruszyć dalej w miasto, ignorując sugestię pani Hudson, żeby zjadł choć talerz zupy. Bardziej potrzebna była w tej chwili kawa, ale John nie zdążył jej zrobić.

                Komórka Sherlocka zadzwoniła. Detektyw odebrał, słuchał przez chwilę, a potem wyleciał z mieszkania. John miał jedynie tyle czasu, by chwycić swoją kurtkę i dogonić go, nim wsiadł do taksówki.


	5. Rozdział czwarty

**Rozdział czwarty**

Wskazany przez Mycrofta dom z miejsca wyglądał na opuszczony. Na parterze okna zastawiono deskami, a te na piętrze w większości pozbawione były szyb. Drzwi wejściowe, niegdyś zapewne ozdobne, straszyły teraz resztkami zielonej farby. Biorąc pod uwagę dzielnicę i towarzystwo, jakie mieszkało w okolicy, dom mógł z powodzeniem służyć za melinę miejscowych indywiduów. I tutaj mogła być Molly...

Sherlock przeskoczył niski płotek i przeszedł przez zarośnięty trawnik, nie czekając na Johna. Kopniakiem otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się dookoła, tłumiąc narastającą złość. Jeśli, jak twierdziły źródła Mycrofta, porywacze zostawili tu Molly... Sherlock sam przed sobą nie chciał przyznać, że obawiał się tego, co mógł tu zastać. Każda możliwość była równie prawdopodobna i większość bardzo mu się nie podobała.

\- Sprawdź dół, ja idę na górę - rzucił krótko doktorowi i nie czekając na odpowiedź wbiegł po schodach na piętro.

Pierwsze drzwi po lewej minął, nie zatrzymując na nich dłużej wzroku, bo warstwa kurzu na klamce natychmiast mu powiedziała, że nikt ich nie otwierał od dłuższego czasu. Drugie prowadziły do łazienki, na wpół zdemolowanej, ale noszącej ślady niedawnego użytkowania; na umywalce leżał nawet ogryzek mydła i pusta tubka po paście do zębów.

Za trzecim razem trafił w dziesiątkę. Pokój był zupełnie pozbawiony mebli, jedynie w rogu pod ścianą leżało coś, co wyglądało jak sterta brudnych szmat i starych gazet. Sherlock zignorował je, bo cała jego uwaga natychmiast skupiła się na Molly skulonej na podłodze.

\- John, tutaj! - zawołał. Przyklęknął przy nieprzytomnej czy śpiącej dziewczynie i ostrożnie ją odwrócił. Przeciął więzy krępujące jej kostki i nadgarstki, a potem szybkimi, metodycznymi ruchami sprawdził jej stan. Stabilny puls, brak śladów krwi, chłodna skóra, spierzchnięte wargi... Usta Sherlocka zwęziły się w jedną kreskę, gdy dostrzegł otarcia od więzów na nadgarstkach i ślad po igle w zgięciu łokcia.

\- Sherlock? - John wbiegł po schodach i wpadł do pokoju. Przykucnął obok detektywa, który nie poruszył się ani o cal. - Sherlock, przepuść mnie - polecił doktor stanowczym tonem i zmusił Sherlocka, by się przesunął.

\- Odurzyli ją czymś - wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, robiąc przyjacielowi miejsce.

\- Jest zmarznięta, przydałby się... - Nim John zdążył dokończyć zdanie, Sherlock podał mu swój płaszcz. - O, dzięki. Dzwoń do Grega, niech tu jadą z karetką - powiedział, ale Sherlock zamarł wpół ruchu na dźwięk znajomego, pełnego niedowierzania głosu.

\- John? - Molly zmierzyła doktora półprzytomnym spojrzeniem, a zaraz potem dostrzegła, kto pochylał się tuż za nim. - O Boże, Sherlock... - Pełen ulgi głos dziewczyny załamał się nagle w niekontrolowany szloch.

\- Już dobrze, Molly, już jesteś bezpieczna - powiedział uspokajająco John, a potem dostrzegł, że dziewczyna szuka wzrokiem Sherlocka, więc zatrzymał go, nim ten wybiegł szukać po domu jakichś śladów po porywaczach. - Sherlock, chodź tutaj.

Ledwie detektyw zbliżył się niechętnie, gdy John pomagał Molly usiąść, dziewczyna przylgnęła do niego. Sherlock objął ją nieporadnie i pomógł jej wsunąć ręce w rękawy swojego płaszcza.

\- Zabierzcie mnie stąd - wyszlochała Molly, wtulając się mocniej w Sherlocka, gdy tylko znów miała wolne ręce.

\- Nie płacz, Molly - poprosił nieco bezradnie detektyw. - Już w porządku. A Sheila jest z Sarah, jeśli tym się martwisz - zaryzykował po chwili. Dobrze utrafił, bo Molly uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotała sennie w połę marynarki Sherlocka. - Ale zabierzcie mnie stąd - powtórzyła prośbę.

\- Greg już jedzie - odezwał się John, który zdążył już zawiadomić inspektora. - Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, ale chyba należy nam się ochrzan za samowolkę - dodał lekkim tonem, wyraźnie nieprzejęty. - Możemy zejść na dół i tam poczekać – zaproponował.

\- Tak, wszędzie lepiej...

Sherlock wstał i podniósł Molly, ale kobieta nie utrzymywała się na nogach. Po krótkiej chwili wahania detektyw poprawił uścisk i wziął ją na ręce. Ignorując pomoc Johna, ostrożnie zszedł po schodach i z braku lepszego miejsca przysiadł na ostatnim stopniu.

\- Tu będzie w porządku? - zapytał z troską John. - Na dworze kropi, zmokniesz.

\- Tak, dobrze - padła senna odpowiedź. Sherlock westchnął z irytacją, ale pozwolił, żeby Molly siedziała oparta o niego i powoli się uspokajała. Po pierwszym momencie dyskomfortu jej bliskość i przestała mu przeszkadzać.

\- W kuchni widziałem wodę, przyniosę - odezwał się John. - Sherlock, nawet nie myśl, żeby gdziekolwiek iść - zastrzegł. - Zostań z nią, jest...

\- Najpewniej w szoku - wciął mu się Sherlock. - Tak, widzę. Możesz się rozejrzeć dookoła, czy przypadkiem nie ma tu kogoś.

Ledwie John poszedł, Sherlock zwrócił swą uwagę ku Molly, która zaczynała chyba zapadać w drzemkę. Potrząsnął nią.

\- Molly, potrzebuję, żebyś jeszcze chwilę nie spała - odezwał się. - Skup się.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytała Molly. Nie zmieniła pozycji, nadal siedziała z twarzą częściowo ukrytą w połach jego marynarki, ale głos miała całkiem przytomny.

\- Ilu ich było? Jak cię zabrali? Dlaczego ich wpuściłaś, czy może mieli klucze do domu? - wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, pragnąc najlepiej otrzymać wszystkie odpowiedzi na raz. - Masz pojęcie, kto to był? Chcieli czegoś od ciebie?

\- Nie tak szybko … - ostudziła go Molly. - Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcieli…  Rozpoznałam jednego z nich.

\- Tak? - Sherlock aż się wyprostował. - Skąd go znasz?

\- Nie znam - mruknęła dziewczyna. - Był wczoraj w kostnicy, chciał odebrać ciało.

\- Czyje? - dociekał detektyw. - Dostał je? Mówił coś?

\- Nie pamiętam nazwiska, sprawdzisz sobie... Nie, nie wydałam ciała, miałam dzisiaj dokończyć badania...

Sherlock czuł, jak trybiki nieznanej maszyny wpadają na swoje miejsca. Uświadomił sobie, że dotąd cały czas przyjmował błędne założenie. Ktokolwiek porwał Molly i przetrzymywał ją w tej ruderze, nie chciał wcale uderzyć w niego, lecz był zainteresowany bezpośrednio patolog z Bart's. Pytanie tylko, co takiego było w tym zmarłym, że ktoś zaryzykował porwanie. Sherlock musiał się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Zorientował się, że go rozpoznałaś? To ważne.

\- Nie, chyba nie... Byłam półprzytomna, nie wiem, o czym rozmawiali...

\- Sherlock, co ty wyprawiasz? - wtrącił się nagle John, który wrócił z kuchni z względnie czystą szklanką. - Dałbyś Molly spokój!

\- Muszę to wiedzieć i to teraz! - warknął Sherlock. - Molly, jak oni weszli do domu? - zapytał, ignorując doktora. Nie był przecież nieuprzejmy, a Molly nie oponowała przeciw jego przesłuchaniu.

\- Otworzyłam im - przyznała cicho. - Pomyliłam się... Myślałam, że to od twojego brata.

\- Co?!

\- Mycroft prosił mnie kilka razy o pomoc - wyjaśniła Molly. - Potrzebował dyskretnego patologa, a że przypadki miewał naprawdę ciekawe... Miałam pełną swobodę wykorzystania przykładów w pracy, z zastrzeżeniem, że nie mogę podać źródła.

Palce Sherlocka zginały się i prostowały w nerwowym tiku, w miarę jak rosła jego wściekłość. Dlaczego Mycroft korzystał z pomocy Molly? Jak śmiał mieszać ją w swoje sprawy? W międzyczasie John przykucnął przy Molly i pomógł jej się napić, omal nie oblewając przy tym Sherlocka. Posłał przy tym przyjacielowi znaczące spojrzenie, tak jakby mógł go siłą woli powstrzymać od dalszego wypytywania.

\- Miał cię nie nachodzić - syknął Sherlock. - Miał się nie wtrącać! Obiecał!

\- Ale ja nie miałam nic przeciwko... Nudziło mi się bez pracy, zanim się Sheila nie urodziła... - broniła Mycrofta Molly. Po jej policzkach znów zaczęły płynąć łzy. - Byłam głupia, wpuściłam ich... Mogli skrzywdzić Sheilę - rozpłakała się znowu i przylgnęła mocniej do Sherlocka.

\- Nie skrzywdzili – zauważył trzeźwo detektyw. Gdyby nie John, który stał nad nimi i blokował wyjście, Sherlock już dawno pojechałby do Barts.

***

Na dźwięk zbliżającego się radiowozu John wstał i wyszedł przed dom, by Greg mógł łatwiej trafić pod wskazany adres. Molly przysypiała wtulona w zniecierpliwionego Sherlocka, więc mógł ich bez obaw zostawić na chwilę. Przy okazji wysłał Sarah smsa, że poszukiwania zakończone.

Dobrze zgadł, że Greg nie będzie zachwycony. Inspektor wyraził swoje niezadowolenie, ledwie wysiadł zza kierownicy i natknął się na Johna.

\- Powariowaliście kompletnie! Sami się w taką dzielnicę popchaliście!

\- Sherlock wyleciał z domu, jak tylko dostał adres - odparł doktor. - Mały włos, a pojechałby beze mnie.

\- No po Sherlocku niczego innego się nie spodziewałem, ale ty mogłeś zadzwonić po drodze. - Greg nie krył swojego oburzenia. - Gdzie on w ogóle jest?

\- Znając go, pewnie wciska nos w każdy kąt - skomentowała Sally. - Raz jest na miejscu przed nami, to korzysta z okazji.

Weszli razem do środka i John z satysfakcją patrzył, jak Sally zamiera na moment w niedowierzaniu na widok Sherlocka obejmującego śpiącą Molly. Musiał przyznać, że obrazek był niecodzienny nawet dla niego. Natomiast sierżant Donovan najwyraźniej przełknęła to, co chciała powiedzieć.

\- Długo wam to zeszło - odezwał się cicho Sherlock, nie kryjąc wyrzutu.

\- Trzeba nas było zawiadomić - zripostował Lestrade. - W jakim stanie jest Molly? - zapytał z troską, nachylając się nad Sherlockiem i dziewczyną.

\- Śpi - zauważył niepotrzebnie detektyw. - Albo i nie - poprawił się zaraz, bo Molly poruszyła się i natychmiast wzmocniła uścisk.

 - W porządku, to tylko Greg – uspokoił ją John.

\- Tak, to tylko my - odezwał się Lestrade. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Otumanili ją czymś - wyjaśnił krótko doktor. - Najpewniej nic jej nie będzie, jak narkotyk przestanie działać, ale wolę być pewny.

Zaraz za policjantami na miejsce dotarła karetka. Na widok ratowników Sherlock podniósł się i bez słowa przekazał Molly pod ich opiekę. John, widząc to, miał ochotę go trzasnąć za takie potraktowanie kobiety, ale detektyw czmychnął na zewnątrz. Po tym jak Sherlock dopiero co był całkiem przyzwoity i uprzejmy, jego zachowanie było nie do przyjęcia.

\- A ty dokąd? - John dogonił Sherlocka i złapał go za ramię. - I co to miało być?

\- Co miało być? - powtórzył detektyw, a nieobecny ton wskazywał na to, że myślami był już gdzieś dalej.

\- Dlaczego tak zostawiłeś Molly? - sprecyzował John, starając się nie reagować zbyt gwałtownie. Wystarczyło, że słyszał go Sherlock, wszyscy inni dookoła nie musieli.

\- Tak jak chciałeś, będzie miała pełną opiekę medyczną - odpowiedział Sherlock z niecierpliwością.

\- Ale ona się czuje bezpiecznie przy tobie - syknął zirytowany John. Doprawdy, czasem do Sherlocka było trudniej dotrzeć niż do idioty. A John w tej chwili miał ochotę powiedzieć to na głos.

\- Z nimi nic jej nie grozi i ona dobrze o tym wie - odparł detektyw, jednocześnie wystukując coś na telefonie. - A ja w tej chwili nic więcej od niej nie potrzebuję, mam ważniejsze sprawy.

John albo mógł się dalej kłócić i próbować wycisnąć z Sherlocka trochę taktu, co było z góry skazane na niepowodzenie, albo też mógł się dopytać o plany detektywa, zanim ten zniknie bez słowa. Wybrał to drugie.

\- Gdzie masz te ważniejsze sprawy?

\- W kostnicy - rzucił krótko detektyw.

\- Więc dlaczego nie zaczekasz? I tak będziemy jechać do Barts z Molly - zauważył John. Sherlock nie raczył odpowiedzieć, bo w tej samej chwili zza rogu wyjechała taksówka. Machnął na nią ręką i przebiegł na drugą stronę ulicy, zostawiając Johna, który nie zamierzał mu towarzyszyć.

 

 


	6. Rozdział piąty

**Rozdział piąty**

 

Molly została zabrana do szpitala, a John towarzyszył jej, skoro Sherlock nie raczył z nimi pojechać. Prócz niego do Barts pojechał także Lestrade, by w miarę możliwości dowiedzieć się czegoś od Molly i ogólnie upewnić się, czy wszystko w porządku. Podczas gdy patolog wzięto na badania, John zszedł na parter do kafeterii, gdzie czekała na niego żona z małą Sheilą. Gdy tylko Sarah dowiedziała się, że Molly się odnalazła, ubrała jej córeczkę i skorzystała z dyskretnych podwładnych Mycrofta, którzy podwieźli ją do szpitala.

Sheila siedziała Sarah na kolanach i usiłowała samodzielnie zjeść muffinkę, brudząc przy okazji siebie i stolik. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, a John szybko usłyszał, że to przez brak drzemki. Obce mieszkanie i inne zabawki były zbyt ciekawe, by dziewczynka chciała usnąć. Niemal jej się udało w samochodzie, ale przyjechali zbyt szybko i teraz zaczynała być marudna. To dlatego Sarah usiłowała zadowolić ją muffinką. Chwilowo się udało, ale Sheila zaczynała usypiać nad niedojedzonym ciastkiem.

\- Widziałaś tu może Sherlocka? - zagadnął John, gdy usiadł naprzeciw żony z kubkiem kawy. Stanowczo jej w tej chwili potrzebował.

\- Nie, ale dopiero co tu przyjechałyśmy - odparła ze zdziwieniem Sarah. - Nie byliście razem?

John wyjaśnił pokrótce, jak wyglądała sytuacja. Ponieważ trzeba było liczyć, że badania chwilę zajmą, razem z Sarah uznali, że na razie zostaną przy stoliku, zwłaszcza, że Sheila wtuliła się w lekarkę i zasnęła.

***

W godzinach szczytu nawet taksówka z kierowcą zachęconym obietnicą dodatkowego napiwku nie była w stanie przebić się płynnie do ścisłego centrum Londynu. Najpierw zepsute światła, potem stłuczka z udziałem autobusu, a wreszcie codzienny miejski tłok sprawiły, że podróż do Barts trwała nieznośnie długo. Zdecydowanie dłużej, niż jazda karetką, Sherlock był tego boleśnie świadomy. Spodziewał się, że John nie omieszka mu tego potem wytknąć.

Na razie jednak miał co innego do zrobienia. Zapłacił za taksówkę i skierował się prosto do kostnicy. Identyfikator Molly zabrany nocą z jej mieszkania pozwolił mu wejść bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Oczywiście, gdyby ktoś chciał sprawdzić, natychmiast dowiedziałby się, że karta doktor Hooper była używana w czasie, gdy nie było jej w pracy, ale Sherlock wiedział, że było to bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Zresztą miał poważny powód, by grzebać w dokumentach.

Potrzebował trupa. A dokładniej, aktu zgonu, przyczyny śmierci, nazwiska, oraz... Tak, właśnie tego szukał.

Sherlock wziął do ręki podkładkę z przypiętym do niej plikiem dokumentów. Na czwartej z kolei kartce znalazł to, czego szukał. Albert Collins, pięćdziesiąt cztery lata. Przyczyna zgonu - urazy wewnętrzne spowodowane wypadkiem samochodowym. Pierwsza strona była wypełniona okrągłymi literami Molly, ale drugą pokrywało mniej czytelne pismo patologa, który dokończył badania. I, co najważniejsze, wydał ciało. Sherlock przebiegł wzrokiem po treści, odczytał nazwisko osoby, która podpisała papiery, i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Zgarnął kartki i wyszedł, nie przejmując się tym, że ich brakiem narobi komuś kłopotów.

Sherlock wpadł na Lestrade'a dwa piętra wyżej. Sądząc z poirytowanego tonu, inspektor usiłował przekonać lekarkę, że musi porozmawiać z Molly. Detektyw parsknął kpiąco. Właśnie dlatego dowiedział się wcześniej wszystkiego, co było mu potrzebne.

\- Lestrade, nie kłopocz się - powiedział, bezceremonialnie przerywając Gregowi wpół zdania. - Zajmij się lepiej znalezieniem Davida Smitha. I ustal, kim jest Alex Collins - polecił, wciskając inspektorowi zabrane z kostnicy kartki.

\- Sherlock, co to jest? - Greg odruchowo chwycił papiery i wywrócił oczami, gdy spostrzegł, co to było. - Ile razy jeszcze będziemy powtarzać tę samą śpiewkę? - jęknął. - Miałeś nie zabierać...

\- Mało mnie to obchodzi - znów przerwał mu detektyw. - Molly Hooper odmówiła wczoraj wydania ciała, bo zamierzała przeprowadzić dodatkowe badania. Parę godzin później zostaje uprowadzona i dość nieudolnie zostawiona samotnie. W tym czasie inny patolog stawia swój podpis pod aktem zgonu i pozwala rodzinie zabrać ciało - wypluł z siebie Sherlock. - Chyba czujesz, że coś tu jest nie w porządku? - zapytał z jawnym "idiota" w głosie.

Lestrade westchnął tylko i widać było, jak uzbraja się w cierpliwość, tak jak zawsze, gdy miał do czynienia z nakręconym sprawą Sherlockiem.

\- Tak, zgoda - przytaknął, bo rzeczywiście sprawa wyglądała podejrzanie. - Pytanie brzmi, co było nie tak z tym ciałem.

\- Nie dowiemy się, póki go nie znajdziemy - odparował Sherlock. Zostawił inspektora i przeszedł na koniec długiego korytarza, gdzie siedzieli Watsonowie.

                I Sheila. Sherlock jęknął na widok dziecka drzemiącego na kolanach Sarah. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej w tej chwili potrzebował, była czepiająca się nóg i gaworząca córka Molly. Tyle dobrego, że póki co spała.

                - Co tak długo? – zagadnął niefrasobliwie John, co Sherlock skwitował niezbyt uprzejmym warknięciem.

                - Sarah. Co ty tu robisz?

                - Tak, ciebie też miło widzieć – odpowiedziała mu żona doktora. – Twoje maleństwo było kochane – dorzuciła słodko.

                John zamarkował kaszlem atak śmiechu, ale niezbyt mu się to udało. Trzeba było Sarah przyznać, że bardzo szybko załapała, jak należy postępować z Holmesem, żeby nie zwariować. I potrafiła powiedzieć dokładnie to, co go irytowało.

                - John, dlacze… - zburzył się detektyw.

                - Takich rzeczy nie utrzymuje się przed żoną w sekrecie – odparł John. Teraz, gdy Molly już się znalazła, mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę rozluźnienia.

                - Nie sądzisz chyba, że skoro już raz się przyznałeś, to dasz radę dalej ukrywać fakt istnienia Sheili? – zauważyła trzeźwo Sarah. – O, chyba twój brat się tu pofatygował…

Na widok Mycrofta w poczekalni Sherlock zareagował dużo gwałtowniej, niż John mógłby się spodziewać, tak jakby obecność brata pozwoliła mu dać upust emocjom. Obrócił się i chwyciwszy go za poły marynarki przycisnął go do ściany, jakby naprawdę zamierzał zrobić mu krzywdę. Jego wściekłość zaskoczyła również Mycrofta.

                - Po co się tu pokazujesz? Po co teraz? – zapytał natarczywie Sherlock, wciąż zaciskając dłonie na kołnierzu brata.

                - Sherlock, uspo...

                - Miałeś ją chronić! – syczał z furią Sherlock, z każdą chwilą wciskając Mycrofta mocniej w ścianę. – Chronić! Całe życie mi o tym pieprzysz, więc liczyłem, że umiesz to zrobić!

                - Nie jestem wszechmocny – odpowiedział lodowato Mycroft i stanowczym gestem uwolnił się z silnego uścisku brata. Przez moment trzymał jego nadgarstki, a gdy upewnił się, że Sherlock nie chwyci go ponownie, puścił go.

                - Obiecałeś – w głosie Sherlocka słychać było trochę dziecięcego zawodu, ale przede wszystkim wściekłość, nad którą starał się zapanować. – Jest moją przyjaciółką, a ty obiecałeś o nią zadbać! I co?

                - Sherlock, przykro mi, że Molly Hooper została skrzywdzona. Zadziałaliśmy najszybciej, jak się dało.

                - Tak, a tymczasem Molly wpuściła ich przez ciebie! – wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock. To dlatego kierował swoją złość na brata, mimo że oprawcy Molly nie mieli z nim nic wspólnego. – Zaufała im, wpuściła do środka, bo już wcześniej w tak bezczelny sposób wysyłałeś swoich ludzi, żeby uzyskać od niej pomoc!

                - Tak, wiem o tym – przyznał spokojnie Mycroft, czym tylko podkręcił brata. – Nie wyolbrzymiaj faktów, panna Hooper wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku – spróbował załagodzić.

                - Ona. Jest. Moją. Przyjaciółką. – wycedził Sherlock. – Wiesz, co to oznacza – przypomniał. John mimowolnie ucieszył się, że w poczekalni nie było okien, bo obawiał się, że w przeciwnym razie Sherlock mściłby się na bracie jak kiedyś na agencie CIA, który śmiał tknąć panią Hudson.

Sheila, wyrwana z niespokojnej drzemki podniesionymi głosami, rozejrzała się sennie dookoła. Ku zaskoczeniu Johna to Mycroft zrobił krok w stronę dziewczynki, ale natychmiast dłonie brata zacisnęły się ponownie na jego garniturze.

\- Nie waż się jej tknąć.

Sheila wypatrzyła wśród w zasadzie obcych ludzi jedną znajomą osobę i wyciągnęła rączki, usiłując wydostać się z objęć Sarah.

\- Selok psyyytul! – zażądała żałośliwym tonem. Sherlock zignorował ją i tylko odsunął brata.

\- Nie ufasz mi?

\- Nigdy.

Dalszą kłótnię przerwała pielęgniarka, która wyszła z pokoju i obrzuciła braci nagannym spojrzeniem.

                - Który z panów to Sherlock Holmes? – zapytała, patrząc kolejno po Holmesach i Johnie. – Pacjentka chciałaby się z nim zobaczyć.

                - Już idę. – Sherlock rzucił bratu jeszcze jedno wściekłe spojrzenie i puścił go. Chciał pójść już w stronę drzwi, ale John odchrząknął znacząco. – O co chodzi?

                - Weź małą ze sobą.

                - A po co?

                - Molly będzie spokojna, jak zobaczy, że jest z tobą – wyjaśnił spokojnie John. – A Sheila też się pewnie stęskniła za mamą.

                - Dzieci nie powinny wchodzić do sal – zaoponowała pielęgniarka, ale Sherlock tylko wziął dziewczynkę na ręce i wyminął ją, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy czekaniem, aż go zaprowadzi.

                Molly leżała w łóżku, podpięta pod całą masę urządzeń monitujących i kroplówkę. Wyglądała trochę lepiej niż w tamtym opuszczonym domu, ale Sherlock i tak przygryzł wargę z wściekłością. Czego by Mycroft nie próbował mu wmówić, daleko jej było od „wszystko w porządku”.

                - Mama! – krzyknęła radośnie Sheila i zaczęła się wiercić w ramionach opiekuna. Sherlock skrzywił się i spojrzał bezradnie na Molly, która posłała mu zmęczony uśmiech.

                - Puść ją.

Sherlock z chęcią postawił dziewczynkę na podłodze. Nie lubił mieć jej na rękach, była stanowczo zbyt ruchliwa i samodzielnie myśląca. Może gdyby nie mówiła do niego w niezrozumiały sposób i nie zabiegała wiecznie o jego uwagę, byłaby nawet znośna.

Sheila podreptała prosto do swojej mamy i znów zaczęła szczebiotać. Molly objęła ją ostrożnie, żeby nie wyrwać wenflonu, i coś tam do niej mówiła, a Sherlock patrzył na nie obie z rosnącym poczuciem dyskomfortu. Nie pasował tu.

\- Dziękuję ci. – Molly nieoczekiwanie zwróciła się do niego i wyrwała go z zamyślenia. – Jak mnie zabrali, bałam się, że Sheila zostanie zupełnie sama. Wprawdzie spała, ale w każdej chwili mogła się obudzić i coś sobie zrobić.

\- Zabrałem ją dokładnie czterdzieści dwie minuty po tym, jak cię uprowadzono – odparł Sherlock, zadowolony, że nie musi tylko stać i patrzyć. Miał w tej chwili inne ważniejsze rzeczy do załatwienia, niż roztkliwianie się nad dzieckiem. Czy Molly.  – Kwadrans później była u Johna pod opieką jego i Sarah.

\- Właśnie... Jest problem – powiedziała niepewnie Molly.

\- To znaczy?

\- Nie ma szans, żeby mnie dzisiaj stąd wypisali. – Tego akurat nie musiała mówić, Sherlock _widział._ – Nie dam rady zajmować się Sheilą – przyznała.

\- Sarah się zajmie, dobrze jej szło – odparł beztrosko Sherlock, ale Molly pokręciła głową.

\- Sarah jest w ciąży, poza tym oboje z Johnem pracują – przypomniała mu. – Nie możesz im jeszcze zwalać na głowę Sheili.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo Sarah będzie ciężko – oświadczyła stanowczo Molly. – Ale przecież twój brat załatwiał mi opiekunki, nie może jakiejś znaleźć na kilka dni?

\- Nie, Mycroft nie będzie nic załatwiał – syknął Sherlock ze wstrętem. – To był błąd, że w ogóle się zaczął mieszać w twoje życie, wystarczająco pakował nos w moje. Nie chcę, żeby miał z tym coś wspólnego.

\- Przecież to nie wina Mycrofta, że... – zaczęła Molly i urwała, najwyraźniej przypomniawszy sobie o obecności córki. Oparła się wygodniej i odsunęła dziewczynkę, żeby nie weszła w urządzenia monitujące.

\- Mycroft jej nie ruszy – powtórzył uparcie Sherlock. Molly przez chwilę patrzyła to na córkę, to na niego, a potem zebrała się na odwagę i zapytała.

\- Więc... zajmiesz się nią?

\- Ja? – Detektyw popatrzył na Molly w szczerym zdumieniu. – Ale co ja mam z nią zrobić?

\- Spokojnie, wszystkiego się dowiesz. – Molly znów się uśmiechnęła. – Ostatnio przecież nieźle sobie poradziłeś.

                - Tylko że teraz Sheila jest bardziej... mobilna. I gadatliwa – wytknął Sherlock, nieprzekonany. – I co ja z nią zrobię? Nie mam czasu.

                - To tylko kilka dni, dasz radę – pocieszyła go Molly. – Ufam ci, tak jak ty mi zaufałeś. Wiem, że z tobą będzie bezpieczna. I na pewno nie zostaniesz z nią zupełnie sam.

                - Nie, zawsze jest pani Hudson – przyznał Sherlock. Czuł się bardzo nieswojo z myślą, że ma zabrać ze sobą Sheilę i jeszcze dopilnować jej przez najbliższe dni. A jednak zgadzał się z Molly; jeśli dziewczynka będzie z nim, będzie miał pewność, że nikt nie będzie próbował jej wykorzystać, póki on nie dowie się, kto i dlaczego porwał Molly Hooper. – Dobrze, wezmę ją do siebie.

                - Dziękuję. Podejdziesz tu bliżej? – poprosiła dziewczyna. Sherlock zbliżył się sztywno i zamarł w bezruchu. Zaskoczony, wstrząsnął się nieznacznie, gdy Molly wsunęła mu w dłoń rączkę dziewczynki. – Sheilo, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Sherlock zabierze cię do domu i będzie się tobą opiekował, dobrze? – Sherlock patrzył z zafascynowaniem, jak mała słuchała mamy z uwagą i potakiwała. – Masz go słuchać i być grzeczna.

                - Gzecna – powtórzyła Sheila i uśmiechnęła się. – Mama?

                - Nie, ja tu zostanę na razie. Ty pójdziesz z Sherlockiem – powtórzyła cierpliwie Molly. – Ymm, Sherlock? Nie sądzisz, że to dobry moment, żeby zaczęła mówić do ciebie ta...

                - Nie – przerwał jej gwałtownie detektyw. Sheila była córką Molly i tylko jej, nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. – Nie chcę.

                - Dobrze... – Molly nie do końca skutecznie ukryła swoje rozczarowanie. Zaraz jednak wróciła do przerwanego tematu. – Zabierz ją do domu i połóż spać, słyszałam, jak płakała na korytarzu. Jak możesz, poproś jeszcze Johna, żeby do mnie zajrzał, dobrze?

                - Na pewno? Jesteś zmęczona. – To nie było pytanie. Sherlock nigdy nie pytał o takie rzeczy, dlatego Molly spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Spada ci ciśnienie – wyjaśnił niecierpliwie, pokazując na jeden z ekranów.

                - Dam radę nie zasnąć jeszcze przez chwilę. Trzymajcie się. – Molly uśmiechnęła się do córki i nieznacznie popchnęła ją w stronę detektywa.

                - Postaraj się wyjść stąd jak najszybciej – powiedział jeszcze Sherlock, pozornie swoim zwyczajnym tonem, ale uśmiechnął się przy tym przyjaźnie. Zaraz też zobojętniał na nowo i wyszedł razem z dziewczynką.

Sheila podreptała grzecznie za Sherlockiem, ale na korytarzu zorientowała się chyba, że Molly została, bo chciała zawrócić. Detektyw zignorował jej próbę oswobodzenia się.

\- I jak?

\- Zapytaj tamtej lekarki, pewnie więcej ci powie, w końcu to ktoś z twojej branży, więc może kompetentna.

\- A jak się Molly czuje? - pytał dalej John. 

\- Zmęczona chyba. Zresztą sam zapytaj, chciała się z tobą zobaczyć - powiedział detektyw i chciał pójść dalej, ale jednocześnie Sheila pociągnęła go w drugą stronę.

\- Mama! - zażądała dziewczynka i szarpnęła się ponownie.

\- Właśnie, kto się zajmie Sheilą? - zainteresował się John. - Molly ma tu jakąś rodzinę?

Pytanie sprawiło, że Sherlock zatrzymał się niezdecydowany. Widać było, że rwie się do dalszego śledztwa, ale jednocześnie wziął na ręce opierającą się dziewczynkę. Wygodniej było ją trzymać, niż się szarpać.

\- Molly chce, żebym ją wziął do siebie – wyjaśnił detektyw.

\- O.

\- Coś nie tak? - zjeżył się Sherlock. – Sarah, weź ją ode mnie i zabierz na Baker Street do pani Hudson – raczej polecił niż poprosił i praktycznie wcisnął kobiecie dziecko na ręce. – Ja potrzebuję w tej chwili… Lestrade! – zawołał na widok policjanta.

Inspektor dołączył do nich spiesznie, przyciskając telefon ramieniem do ucha i zapisując coś na skrawku papieru. Minął Johna wchodzącego do sali i obrzucił zaciekawionym spojrzeniem Sheilę w ramionach Sarah, ale skupił się na detektywie.

\- Co wiesz? – zapytał na wstępie, ledwie skinąwszy Mycroftowi na powitanie. Starszy Holmes przezornie trzymał się na uboczu i nie uczestniczył w rozmowie.

\- Masz to, o co prosiłem?

\- Adres patologa, tak – przytaknął Greg. Policja też potrafiła działać sprawnie, tym bardziej, że w tej sytuacji wystarczyło przejść się do dyrektora szpitala. – Usiłujemy namierzyć Collinsa, a Donovan poszła się dowiedzieć, kto odebrał ciało.

\- Świetnie, daj – Sherlock wyciągnął wyczekująco rękę, ale inspektor schował kartkę do kieszeni.

\- Mowy nie ma, nigdzie sam nie idziesz  - zatrzymał go Greg. – Pojedziemy tam razem.

Sherlock mruknął pod nosem coś mało pochlebnego, ale nie zaprotestował. Zerknął jeszcze na Sarah, która zawodowym lekarskim tonem informowała Mycrofta, czego potrzebuje z mieszkania Molly, i podążył z inspektorem do radiowozu.

 

 


	7. Rozdział szósty

**Rozdział szósty**

 

Półtorej godziny później Sherlock wracał na Baker Street z perspektywą długiej i pracowitej nocy. Wizyta w mieszkaniu Smitha okazała się całkiem owocna, bowiem patolog nie zdążył wrócić tam ze szpitala. Sherlock podejrzewał, że musiał go zobaczyć w drodze do kostnicy, skojarzyć z Molly i uświadomić sobie ogrom popełnionej pomyłki. Skoro detektyw znał patologów z Barts przynajmniej z widzenia, to tym bardziej on musiał być kojarzony. Miał zbyt dobrą reputację jako detektyw, by można go było zlekceważyć po tym, jak się tknęło Molly Hooper, o której wszyscy wiedzieli, że współpracuje z Holmesem i załatwia najgorsze autopsje dla Scotland Yardu. Smith miał więc dość rozsądku, by zwiewać.

Wszystko poszłoby jeszcze sprawniej, gdyby nie Lestrade. Inspektor uparł się pracować zgodnie z prawem, co wykluczało włamanie się do mieszkania patologa. Zignorował kpiącą sugestię Sherlocka, że zawsze może się wykpić nalotem narkotykowym. Poddał się dopiero w momencie, gdy Sherlock najpierw zniknął mu z oczu, a potem otworzył mieszkanie od środka. Okazało się bowiem, że mając do wyboru półlegalne śledztwo i pozwolenie, by Sherlock prowadził je sam, Lestrade dziwnym zrządzeniem losu zdecydował się na to pierwsze.

Potem poszło już gładko. Sherlock obszedł mieszkanie, przejrzał papiery na biurku i w koszu, po czym stwierdził krótko "heroina". Nalot narkotykowy przestał być taki nieuzasadniony. Sherlock zdołał ustalić na podstawie danych z mieszkania, że Smith był zamieszany w przemyt narkotyków. Zwłoki nadawały się idealnie do transportu towaru. Pytanie brzmiało, kto i dokąd te narkotyki przerzucał. Sherlock liczył, że przez noc uda mu się dowiedzieć czegoś na podstawie danych z laptopa Smitha. Wymusił na Gregu, by ten pozwolił mu zatrzymać komputer do rana.

Detektyw wszedł do mieszkania i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zorientował się, że Watsonowie wciąż tu byli. Sarah parzyła akurat herbatę, a John układał z Sheilą jakieś kolorowe klocki. Pani Hudson natomiast dołączyła do nich na górze, gdy tylko usłyszała, że jej lokator wrócił.

Sherlock w pierwszej kolejności skierował się do kuchni. Odłożył laptopa na stół i zajrzał do lodówki, słusznie podejrzewając, że jego nie-gospodyni zostawiła mu coś do jedzenia. Wyciągnął pokrojoną w plasterki pieczeń z zamiarem wsadzenia jej do chleba i z oburzeniem zorientował się, że w lodówce brakowało dwóch dużych słoików.

\- Sarah - warknął, trzaskając drzwiczkami. Z trojga potencjalnych osób to ona najprędzej mogła mieć czelność coś wyrzucić. - Gdzie. Jest. Moja. Hodowla?

\- Masz na myśli to obrzydlistwo w słoikach? - upewniła się pani Watson, kompletnie nie poruszona bulwersem detektywa. - Wyrzuciłam.

\- To była ważna kolonia bakterii!

\- A to jest lodówka - odcięła się Sarah i zamieszała swoją herbatę. - Masz w domu dziecko, nie będziesz trzymał takiego świństwa obok jedzenia. Wiesz, jakie to niehigieniczne?

Sherlock złożył sobie kanapkę i z jedzeniem w ręce zajrzał do kosza pod zlewem, ale spotkało go jedynie rozczarowanie.

\- Jooohn.

\- Mnie w to nie mieszaj - doktor uniósł do góry ręce. - Wiesz, że przyznam jej rację. Dotąd nie mogę się nadziwić, że pozwalałem ci na te wszystkie części ciała.

\- Ale to moja lodówka!

\- I twoje dziecko - wypomniała bezlitośnie Sarah. - A Molly prosiła Johna, byśmy dopilnowali, żebyś nie otruł niczym Sheili.

                Sherlock zrezygnował. John nie zamierzał go wspomóc, na panią Hudson w kwestii trzymania dziwnych rzeczy w lodówce także nie mógł liczyć, a Sarah i tak musiała wyrzucić słoiki do śmietnika na dworze. Nie było mowy, żeby poszedł je odzyskać, zresztą i tak efekt został już popsuty przez zmianę temperatury otoczenia. Zamiast więc przejmować się dłużej czymś, na co i tak nie miał już wpływu, detektyw poszedł do pokoju, po drodze składając kolejną kanapkę.

Wszedł i zatrzymał się zdziwiony, gdy dostrzegł stertę rzeczy leżącą na jego kanapie. Torba, ciuszki, zabawki…

\- Boże, aż tyle tego? – jęknął.

\- Podstawowe rzeczy - odparł beztrosko John. Ułożył do końca wieżę z klocków i podniósł się z podłogi. - Ubranka, mleko, zabawki, pieluchy... - doktor parsknął krótkim śmiechem na widok miny detektywa. - Dacie sobie radę?

\- Oczywiście, kochany - zapewniła go pani Hudson w zastępstwie Sherlocka. - Mam dwoje siostrzeńców, wiem, co się robi z dziećmi.

\- Pani Hudson, jest pani niezastąpiona - uśmiechnął się ciepło John. Starsza pani podchodziła do obecności Sheili na Baker Street z niemal zaraźliwym entuzjazmem. Niemal, bo Sherlock raczej z każdą chwilą sprawiał wrażenie coraz bardziej uświadomionego, w co się wpakował, a tym samym przerażonego.

\- Damy sobie radę przez te kilka dni, czy ile będzie trzeba - zapewniła ponownie kobieta. - Sherlock, sprzątnij stąd ten komputer, zanim spadnie.

Detektyw posłuchał chyba odruchowo, bo z nieobecną miną zgarnął swojego laptopa z ławy i przełożył na biurko.

\- Sherlock, zostaw to na chwilę - poprosił doktor. Holmes spojrzał na niego i uniósł nieznacznie brwi, gdy dostrzegł złożoną na cztery kartkę.

\- Co to jest?

\- Lista rzeczy, które Molly uznała za najważniejsze. Wolała mi je podyktować, żebyś niczego nie zapomniał - wyjaśnił John ostrożnym tonem, jakby nie chciał urazić przyjaciela.

\- Pokaż – zażądał Sherlock, po czym rozłożył kartkę i zaczął czytać.

 

_1\. Sheila ma półtora roku. Miej na to poprawkę._

_2\. Dzieci w tym wieku rozumieją tylko część z tego, co mówisz._

_3\. Cierpliwości! :-)_

_4\. Pod żadnym pozorem nie zostawiaj jej samej._

_5\. Nigdy nie zostawiaj samej._

_6\. Nie krzycz bez powodu, nie poganiaj. To małe dziecko._

_7\. Sheila ma regularny tryb życia, staraj się o tym pamiętać._

_8\. To oznacza śniadanie, drugie śniadanie, zupkę, obiad, podwieczorek i kolację._

_9. Codziennie._

_10\. Uważaj, żeby jedzenie nie było za gorące._

_11\. Z jednej strony karmisz, z drugiej ma być sucho, pamiętasz?_

_12\. Nie sadzaj jej na stole/szafce/niczym wysokim, bo może spaść._

_13\. Tym bardziej nie sadzaj jej w okolicy swoich odczynników chemicznych._

_14\. Nie zostawiaj w zasięgu jej rąk niczego trującego ani niebezpiecznego. Bierze rzeczy do buzi._

_15\. Ubrania. Ludzie ubierają się zwykle odpowiednio do pory roku, więc nie przegrzej jej, ale jak wieje, nie zapomnij o czapeczce._

_16\. Nie, nie mam dla niej samych ciemnych rzeczy._

_17\. Kąpiel. Rozbierasz, wkładasz do wanny, myjesz, wyciągasz i natychmiast po wytarciu ubierasz._

_18\. I broń Boże nie zostawiasz samej._

_19\. Powtarzasz codziennie._

_20\. Nie zabierasz jej do kostnicy ani w żadne miejsca, gdzie są zwłoki._

_21\. Jak płacze, weź na ręce, przytul, pośpiewaj coś albo odwróć uwagę._

_22\. Nie krzycz._

_23\. Rano i wieczorem myj jej zęby. Ostrożnie._

_24\. Nie trzymaj jej cały dzień w domu, wyjdź na spacer._

_25\. Do parku, nie w slumsy._

_26\. Sheila śpi koło pierwszej, zwykle jakieś dwie godziny. Daj jej w tym czasie pospać, bo nie będziesz miał życia._

_27\. Nie mów do niej tak szybko, bo cię nie zrozumie._

_28\. I nie zrażaj się, jak nie będzie słuchać. Dzieci tak mają._

_29\. Pamiętaj o jedzeniu._

 

\- O, czyli to się nie zmieniło od ostatniego razu - mruknął Sherlock pod nosem, gdy doszedł do punktu jedenastego.

\- Co takiego? - teraz to John się zdziwił. - Opiekowałeś się już kiedyś Sheilą?

\- Przelotnie. – Sherlock podniósł wzrok znad kartki. – Ale tylko krótko i nikt mi nie kazał jej kąpać czy wychodzić na spacer.

***

_Londyńskie metro nigdy nie było jego ulubionym sposobem podróżowania, ale z oczywistych względów wolał unikać taksówek. W publicznym środku transportu był tylko jednym z wielu podróżnych i mógł wtopić się w tłum. Wprawdzie zmienił styl ubierania i już dawno pożegnał się ze swoim tradycyjnym płaszczem, ale istniało ryzyko, że jakiś taksówkarz go rozpozna; w końcu kiedyś często z nich korzystał._

_Oparł się pokusie przejścia obok Baker Street i pojechał prosto do mieszkania Molly. Nie uprzedził jej, że przyjedzie. Prawdopodobieństwo, że nie będzie jej w domu, było znikome. Molly spędzała czas albo w pracy, albo w swoim mieszkaniu. Sherlock nie był tego pewien, ale zdawało mu się, że bywa w domu jeszcze więcej niż wcześniej, odkąd została matką. Dała mu znać dwa miesiące wcześniej, że urodziła dziewczynkę. Potem wysyłała mu co jakiś czas zdjęcia i dziękowała za kolejne rzeczy, które kupował za pośrednictwem Mycrofta. Dziecko nie interesowało go w najmniejszym stopniu, ale skoro już był w Londynie, czuł potrzebę zobaczenia jakiejś znajomej twarzy. I nie brata. John z oczywistych względów nie wchodził w grę._

_Mieszkanie Molly stanowiło ostoję w Londynie. Dookoła bloku nic się nie zmieniło, wewnątrz budynku także, poza nowymi sąsiadami na parterze. Tyle zarejestrował jego zmęczony umysł, gdy Sherlock wchodził po schodach. Spędził prawie dobę w podróży. Na sen mógł sobie pozwolić tylko w bezpiecznych miejscach, a francuskie pociągi z pewnością do nich nie należały. Po bujającym promie i autobusie do Londynu Sherlock musiał przyznać, że kolejna słodka kawa zagryziona równie słodkimi rogalikami nie wystarczy na długo i jego organizm będzie chciał się zresetować. Tym bardziej więc wizyta u Molly była uzasadniona._

_\- O, hej – po chwili zaskoczenia na jego widok na progu Molly uśmiechnęła się i wpuściła go do środka. Zrobiła dziwny gest, jakby go chciała uściskać, ale powstrzymała się. – Dobrze, że jesteś._

_\- Cześć, Molly – gdzieś w umyśle Sherlocka przebijała się informacja, że należy być uprzejmym. Co pewnie uwzględniało nie mówienie Molly na dzień dobry, że przytyła. - Potrzebuję noclegu na kilka dni._

_\- Oczywiście, nie ma problemu. Twoje rzeczy są tam, gdzie były – mówiła Molly z mniejszą nieśmiałością niż Sherlock pamiętał. – Chodź, zobaczysz Sheilę! – entuzjastycznie pociągnęła go do sypialni. Sherlock zerknął niepewnie na dziecko śpiące w łóżeczku. Było… małe. Ubrane na różowo i otoczone kolorowymi pluszakami._

_\- Śliczna, prawda? – zagadnęła Molly i spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem._

_\- Nie wiem, brakuje mi porównania w tej kwestii – odparł szczerze Sherlock. Po minie kobiety poznał, że niezbyt trafił z odpowiedzią._

_\- Jak się obudzi, będziesz ją mógł wziąć na ręce – zaproponowała Molly z nadzieją, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że rozczarował ją brak reakcji ze strony towarzysza. – No, dobrze, że się pojawiłeś, za kwadrans muszę wyjść, a opiekunka nawaliła._

_\- Co? – Sherlock zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu. Ostatnia wypowiedź Molly nie miała związku z poprzednimi, no chyba że…_

_\- Zostaniesz z Sheilą na godzinkę, może dwie – odparła Molly. – Masz dziesięć minut na prysznic, jeśli chcesz, zrobię kawę. Potem muszę wyjść._

_Minęło dokładnie dziesięć sekund, zanim Sherlock zdołał odpowiedzieć. Postępowanie Molly zaczynało wykraczać poza możliwości jego wyobraźni._

_\- Nie, chwila. Powtórz. Mam zostać z ośmiotygodniowym dzieckiem?- zapytał z większą paniką w głosie, niż chciałby okazać._

_\- Nie przejmuj się, to proste – zapewniła go Molly i zaczęła grzebać w torebce. Podejrzana cisza ze strony towarzysza musiała ją zaalarmować, bo zaczęła dalej tłumaczyć. – Tu jest mleko, musi być dokładnie w temperaturze twojej ręki, proporcje masz na opakowaniu. Pieluszki i flanelki w szafce na dole._

_\- Erm…_

_\- No dobra – westchnęła Molly, uznając, że musi być bardziej dosłowna. - Tędy karmisz –wskazała na maleńką buzię. – A tu ma być czysto i sucho – ręka kobiety zjechała trochę niżej. – Proste – uśmiechnęła się znowu. Uśmiechała się częściej niż kiedyś i z większą pewnością. Zachowywała się swobodnie, nie gubiła wątku i wydawała się być szczęśliwa. Czy to możliwe, że posiadanie dziecka, a więc, jak przypuszczał Sherlock, obiektu, który mogła obdarzyć silnymi uczuciami, aż tak ją zmieniło?_

_\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Dzieci to naprawdę nie mój rejon – spróbował zaprotestować._

_\- To tylko chwila, dasz sobie radę - ucięła Molly i podała mu ręcznik. - Prysznic._

_Sherlock nie miał większego wyboru. Mógł oczywiście okręcić się na pięcie i wyjść, ale wtedy Molly obraziłaby się, a on byłby zmuszony udać się do Mycrofta albo ukryć się gdzieś między bezdomnymi. Wobec takiej alternatywy prysznic, kawa i... opieka brzmiały zdecydowanie lepiej. Przy odrobinie szczęścia dziecko będzie spało aż do powrotu swojej mamy._

_Ciepły prysznic, a potem mocna, słodka kawa trochę go otrzeźwiły. Molly podsunęła mu jeszcze pod nos talerz z podgrzaną zapiekanką i wybiegła z mieszkania. Naprawdę się spieszyła, skoro nawet go nie zapytała, skąd przyjechał i gdzie się podziewał przez ponad pół roku. Sherlock nie miał wcale ochoty spowiadać się z ostatnich miesięcy, ale wiedział, że tego nie uniknie. Na razie mógł się cieszyć ciszą, czystą koszulą i rzadkim ostatnio poczuciem, że jest w domu. Wprawdzie nie było to ich kawalerskie, znajomo zagracone Baker Street, a tchnące porządkiem i niemowlakiem mieszkanie Molly, ale i tak tutaj było o niebo lepiej niż w hotelowych pokojach na drugim końcu świata._

_W końcu cisza dochodząca zza ściany zaczęła być intrygująca. Jako że Mycroft jakoś nie dorobił się potomstwa, a z resztą rodziny Sherlock nie utrzymywał żadnych kontaktów, dzieci widywał jedynie na ekranie telewizora. Sama myśl, że w tej chwili był w mieszkaniu sam na sam z niemowlęciem, które jeszcze miało z nim coś wspólnego, była interesująca. Na tyle, że po pół godziny ciekawość wygrała. Sherlock zajrzał po cichu do sypialni Molly i zerknął na łóżeczko._

_Problem w tym, że łóżeczko odzerknęło na niego parą szeroko otwartych, równie zaciekawionych orzechowych oczu. Mała Sheila wcale nie spała, tylko patrzyła zaskakująco świadomie w odczuciu Sherlocka. Gorzej, patrzyła na niego. I co teraz? Dopóki była cicho, nie było jeszcze tak źle. Z chwilą, gdy otworzyła buzię, zrobiło się zdecydowanie gorzej._

_***_

                - I czym to się skończyło? – zagadnęła Sarah z zaciekawieniem. – Jak to się w ogóle stało, że Molly cię zostawiła sam na sam z małą?

                - Spieszyła się do dentysty – odwarknął Sherlock. – I nijak się nie skończyło. Sheila się zamknęła, a ja spałem.

\- Teraz będzie trochę inaczej - zauważył John. - To nie noworodek, tylko bardzo mobilne dziecko.

\- Uhh... Aż za bardzo - mruknął Sherlock, bo Sheila właśnie wpadła na jego nogę w pogoni za piłeczką. Klapnęła przy tym na podłogę i przez moment siedziała komicznie zdziwiona, ale na ciepły uśmiech Johna pokazała wszystkie ząbki w szerokim uśmiechu i na czworakach ruszyła dalej za zabawką.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie radź sobie, my się będziemy zbierać - stwierdził John. - Sherlock, jutro będę zajęty. Mam masę roboty i operację w planach, więc raczej nie licz na pomoc - ostrzegł.

\- Tak, tak, dobrze - mruknął detektyw nieobecnym tonem, zajęty rozstawianiem komputerów na biurku. W tej chwili nie potrzebował towarzystwa, wręcz przeciwnie. - Idźcie sobie.

\- Jakiś ty miły - prychnęła Sarah.

\- Pani Hudson, niech pani ją stąd zabierze, przeszkadza mi. - Sherlock machnął ręką na Sheilę, która znajdowała się stanowczo zbyt blisko niego.

\- Selok cyta - zażądała w tej samej chwili dziewczynka, wyciągając w jego stronę dużą kolorową książkę z tekturowymi kartkami.

\- Mówi się czytaj, nie czyta - poprawił ją Sherlock, ignorując czekające dziecko. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Sheila niemal za każdym razem usiłowała go zmusić do czytania jej akurat tej książeczki. Sherlock raz jeden złamał się, przeczytał i do tej pory pamiętał infantylną treść. Nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby czytać to samo po raz drugi, kiedy było tyle innych, lepszych książek. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie miał czasu ani chęci na czytanie bzdur.

Problem polegał na tym, że Sheila za trzydziestym razem tak samo jak za pierwszym z tym samym entuzjazmem pokazywała palcem jeże, szukała biedronek i innych zwierzątek ukrytych na obrazkach. Rzecz dla Sherlocka niepojęta. On sam, jedynie słysząc jak Molly czyta, mógłby wskazać je wszystkie z zamkniętymi oczami. Nuda.

\- Cyyyta!

Sytuację uratowała pani Hudson. Przejęła książeczkę od Sheili i wyraziła swoje zainteresowanie, czym kupiła dziewczynkę.

\- Chodź, kochanie, pójdziemy na dół poczytać. Tatuś jest zajęty – powiedziała i wzięła Sheilę za rączkę.

\- Nie. Jestem. Tatusiem – odprowadził je warknięciem detektyw.  Błoga cisza, która zapadła chwilę później, pozwoliła mu skupić się wyłącznie na pracy.

 

 


	8. Rozdział siódmy

**Rozdział siódmy**

 

Jedną niemal nieprzespaną noc i trzy kubki kawy później Sherlock miał całkiem sporo konkretnych informacji. Złamanie hasła zabezpieczającego komputer zajęło mu pół godziny po tym, jak dostał od brata portfolio ze szczegółami dotyczącymi życia patologa. Data urodzin młodszej siostry, doprawdy, liczył na większe wyzwanie. Później było już stosunkowo prosto, raczej nużąco. Historia przeglądarki internetowej, konta mailowe, setki wiadomości. Na miejscu Smitha Sherlock, gdyby już bawił się w pisanie maili do złudzenia przypominających reklamy, nie usuwałby całej reszty spamu. Ponieważ jednak w skrzynce znajdowały się jedynie reklamy konkretnego typu produktów, nietrudno było się domyśleć, że właśnie w nich znajdowały się szczegóły dotyczące przemytu.

Ostatnia taka wiadomość miała datę sprzed trzech dni i najpewniej informowała o przybyciu denata z zawartością. Sherlock przesiedział długie godziny, drukując maile, wyszukując w nich słowa-klucze i porównując daty wiadomości z historią wyszukiwarki i oglądanymi stronami linii lotniczych.

Wnioski były jasne. Smith pośredniczył w przemycie narkotyków, fałszując dokumenty sekcji i wydając ciała, które następnie wraz z ukrytą w środku zawartością leciały do Stanów. Miejsc odbioru było kilka. Miami, Nowy Jork, Los Angeles... Całkiem zręcznie zorganizowana szajka, przynajmniej dopóki wszystko szło gładko. Od chwili, gdy ciało przypadkowo trafiło na stół Molly Hooper, która nabrała podejrzeń, przemytnicy działali mniej lub bardziej chaotycznie. Najpierw porwanie, potem pozostawienie jej samej, teraz wariacka ucieczka patologa… Ktoś tu tracił grunt pod nogami i niekoniecznie umiał sobie z tym poradzić.

                Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Sherlock zrobił, ledwie ocknął się zesztywniały po drzemce w fotelu, było zażądanie, by Lestrade zdobył z Barts dokumenty podpisywane przez Smitha i spróbował ustalić, dokąd były zabierane wydawane przez niego ciała. Jeśli wędrowały za granicę, przypuszczenia Sherlocka były słuszne, zatem Collinsa należało szukać na lotniskach.

                Mimo nieludzkiej pory inspektor nawet za bardzo nie narzekał na to, że został obudzony. Najwyraźniej zdążył już się przyzwyczaić, że dla Sherlocka w trakcie śledztwa nie istniało coś takiego jak przyzwoita godzina. Szósta rano była tak samo dobra jak ósma wieczorem. Greg westchnął tylko i obiecał, że się tym zajmie, gdy tylko dotrze do pracy. Wiedząc, że to trochę potrwa, Sherlock postanowił wykorzystać chwilę i odprostować na łóżku zesztywniały kręgosłup, jako że kanapa nadal była w dużej mierze zawalona rzeczami Sheili. Pani Hudson zabrała wieczorem tylko to, co potrzebowała, by wykąpać dziewczynkę i położyć ją u siebie spać. Reszta, według Sherlocka zbędna, zajmowała jego ulubione miejsce.

                Dwie godziny później obudziła go radosna krzątanina jego nie-gospodyni. Pani Hudson z przerażającym entuzjazmem szykowała za ścianą śniadanie i, sądząc po odgłosach, usiłowała upilnować wścibską Sheilę. Perspektywa Sheili bawiącej się przy stole, tuż obok cennego sprzętu laboratoryjnego, wystarczyła, by wygonić Sherlocka z łóżka. Poza tym pozycja 14 na przyklejonej do lodówki liście mówiła, że dziecko bierze rzeczy do buzi. Nic z tego, co detektyw trzymał na stole, nie nadawało się do jedzenia.

\- O, dobrze, że już wstałeś - przywitała go pani Hudson, ledwie pojawił się w kuchni. - Zaraz będziesz się musiał zająć córeczką - powiedziała na wstępie.

\- Mhm, tak - mruknął sennie Sherlock, kierując się prosto w stronę ekspresu i niezbyt przejmując się tym, co usłyszał. Dosypał kawy do wcześniejszej, parzonej w nocy, i zalał wodą.

\- Oczyściłbyś chociaż ten ekspres, mój drogi - zbeształa go pani Hudson i wyciągnęła zużyty filtr razem z kawą, zanim Sherlock zdążył zaprotestować. - Doprawdy, zadbałbyś trochę o porządek, jaki przykład dajesz dziecku?

\- Żaden - przyznał obojętnie Sherlock i nastawił kawę w nowym filtrze. Naprawdę nie interesowało go, jakie złe nawyki Sheila wyniesie z Baker Street. Przez dwa dni nie zrobi przecież zbyt wielu szkód.

Skoro już pani Hudson zaszturmowała jego kuchnię i robiła śniadanie, Sherlock także się skusił na świeże tosty, zwłaszcza, że Lestrade jeszcze nie dzwonił. Połowę czasu spędził, odsuwając co cenniejszy sprzęt poza zasięg tłustych rączek Sheili, której wybitnie spodobał się mikroskop. Może gdyby miał na to czas, ucieszyłby się, że dziewczynka przejawia zainteresowanie odpowiednimi przedmiotami, i może nawet by jej coś pokazał, ale w tej chwili jedynie czekał z niecierpliwością na informacje od inspektora.

Zaraz po śniadaniu pani Hudson dała mu kwadrans na toaletę, po czym oświadczyła, że wychodzi nakarmić Toby'ego. Wprawdzie zaproponowała, że na czas pobytu Molly w szpitalu zabierze kota do siebie, ale Sherlock stanowczo zaprotestował. Mógł znieść Sheilę na swoim terytorium, ale na pewno nie zamierzał tolerować futrzastego czworonoga, który w dodatku go nie lubił. Z wzajemnością.

Pierwszy raz od ponad roku Sherlock został sam na sam z dzieckiem. Poprzednim razem Sheila tylko gapiła się, pluła i płakała, a obecnie patrzyła na niego z wyczekiwaniem i wyciągała w jego stronę pluszowego misia. Nowy, nieznany detektywowi, więc musiała go dostać od Sarah.

Sherlock zamknął drzwi, bo gdzieś przebijała mu się informacja, że schody są niebezpieczne, i liczył na to, że dziewczynka zajmie się sobą. Sheila owszem, podreptała do klocków zostawionych poprzedniego dnia na podłodze, ale zaraz zaczęła domagać się uwagi od Sherlocka.

\- Selok! Tu, tu - zawołała entuzjastycznie, klepiąc podłogę. - Bawi.

\- Nie, baw się sama.

\- Seeeeloooo.

Głos dziewczynki brzmiał podejrzanie blisko płaczu i Sherlock rozejrzał się w panice za panią Hudson. Był sam, więc wolał nie powodować sytuacji, w której dziecko będzie się darło. Wziął komputer i usiadł na podłodze. Sheila zdawała się być usatysfakcjonowana taką jego obecnością, więc nie było problemu.

Telefon zadzwonił na stole w kuchni i Sherlock poderwał się, żeby go odebrać. Nim jednak do niego dotarł, omal nie zabił się na czymś małym i okrągłym, co okazało się być zabawką porzuconą przez Sheilę na środku podłogi. Detektyw z trudem złapał równowagę i zaklął szpetnie. Podniósł zabójczą grzechotkę i odebrał telefon.

\- Macie coś? – zapytał na wstępnie, zanim Greg Lestrade zdążył powiedzieć choć słowo.

\- _Wszystkie raporty z ostatniego tygodnia z wypadków ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Wszystkie dane o transportowanych zwłokach._

\- Cudownie – zareagował Sherlock, nieświadomie nadal trzymając w ręce zabawkę.

\- Seeelooo, dam! - zażądała Sheila stanowczo i wyciągnęła rączki z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Cicho bądź.

\- _Słucham?_ – w głosie inspektora zabrzmiało zdziwienie. Sherlock westchnął z irytacją.

\- Nie ty, ona – wyjaśnił.

\- Seeeloo! Dam! – upierała się dziewczynka, bezskutecznie próbując dosięgnąć zabawkę.

\- Nie „dam" tylko „daj" - poprawił ją odruchowo detektyw. – Masz też informacje o tym, gdzie te ciała zostały przetransportowane?

\- _Jaka ona?_

\- Dam!

\- Daj - powtórzył beznamiętnie Sherlock, nie racząc nawet spojrzeć na dziewczynkę. Nie wpadł tylko na to, że tym samym wyczerpał cierpliwość dziecka.

\- Jezu, _to po prostu przyjedź! –_ zirytował się inspektor.

\- Dam! - zażądała ponownie Sheila, a potem wykrzywiła buzię w podkówkę. - Daaaaaaam!

                - _Sherlock, czy to co ja słyszę, to jest dziecko?_

                - Brawo, inspektorze – prychnął Sherlock i zwalczył chęć zasłonięcia uszu. Oddał Sheili zabawkę, ale widać zrobił to za późno. Dziewczynka dalej chlipała, wyraźnie nie pocieszona samym faktem odzyskania grzechotki. – Już jadę – dorzucił i rozłączył się.

***

Tym razem Sherlock przyciągnął uwagę w Scotland Yardzie, ledwie przestąpił próg. Poprzednim razem wywołał podobny efekt, gdy pojawił się dzień po swoim oficjalnym "zmartwychwstaniu". Przez ostatnie trzy miesiące policjanci zdążyli na nowo przywyknąć, że detektyw-konsultant pałęta się co jakiś czas po korytarzach, zamiata płaszczem i obraża, jeśli się zacznie z nim rozmowę i nie jest się Gregorym Lestrade. Rzadko kiedy jednak Holmes miał torbę na ramieniu, dziecko na biodrze i złożoną spacerówkę w garści.

Sherlock przeszedł przez korytarze, nie odwzajemniając ani jednego zaciekawionego spojrzenia, i wparował prosto do gabinetu inspektora. Greg, który akurat pił kawę, mało się nie zakrztusił na jego widok.

\- A co ona tu z tobą robi? - zapytał i odstawił swój kubek w bezpiecznej odległości od brzegu biurka. Tak na wszelki wypadek. - Myślałem, że jest z Watsonami.

\- Jak widać, nie jest - odparł Sherlock, nieporuszony. Greg z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak detektyw sprawnie rozkłada wózek i wsadza dziecko do środka. - Masz, siedź tu i nie przeszkadzaj - polecił i wcisnął Sheili jakąś zabawkę do ręki, po czym bezceremonialnie rozłożył się z laptopem i wydrukami na biurku inspektora.

\- Dobra, pokaż, co tam masz. - Greg pochylił się nad mailami pokreślonymi długopisem. - Dużo tego - zauważył. - Chryste, czy ty w ogóle nie sypiasz?

\- Tylko, kiedy to konieczne - zbył go Sherlock. - W tej chwili nie jest to istotne z punktu widzenia sprawy - wytknął. - Trzeba porównać te dane z raportami.

\- Jasne - westchnął Greg i wskazał detektywowi spory stos dokumentów na brzegu biurka. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby w najbliższym czasie mieli się nudzić. Nic więc dziwnego, że Sheila, siedząca cichutko w wózku, szybko została zapomniana.

***

Najpierw usłyszeli narastające chlipanie, a potem do gabinetu zajrzała skonsternowana sierżant Donovan. Trzymała za rękę siąkającą nosem dziewczynkę, która żałośliwie powtarzała coś, co brzmiało podobnie do „selo”.

                - Inspektorze, nie wie pan, kto przyszedł do pracy z dzieckiem? – zapytała. – Znalazłam ją na korytarzu przy schodach, ale nie jest mi w stanie powiedzieć, z kim przyszła.

                - To moje – mruknął nieprzytomnie Sherlock, nie odrywając się od pracy, zanim Lestrade miał szansę się odezwać.

                - Co?!

                - Przyszła ze mną – powtórzył detektyw i miał tę satysfakcję, że Sally Donovan odjęło mowę. Kobieta przez chwilę gapiła się to na niego, to na Sheilę i usiłowała połączyć tych dwoje ze sobą.

                - Boże, komu ją porwałeś, świrze? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej ze zdumienia, gdy dziewczynka wyrwała rączkę z jej uścisku i ufnie podeszła do Sherlocka, mimo że ten jakby jej nie zauważał.

                - Oddano mi ją pod opiekę.

                - Tobie? Kto był tak głupi?

Ostatnie pytanie Sally spowodowało, że Sherlock spojrzał na nią gniewnie. Musiał sobie jednocześnie zdać sprawę z tego, że Sheila nadal marudziła i to tuż obok niego, bo skrzywił się.

                - To córka Molly Hooper – włączył się do rozmowy inspektor, czując, że jeszcze jedna uwaga, a detektyw wybuchnie. – Jest nadal w szpitalu.

                - I ze wszystkich ludzi powierzyła dziecko Holmesowi – Sally nadal miała problemy z przyjęciem tego do wiadomości.

                - Widać miała swoje powody – warknął Sherlock. – Skończyłaś już zadawać te bezsensowne pytania?

                - Co ty tu robisz z dzieckiem? – nie ustępowała Sally. – Niektórzy próbują tu pracować, wiesz? – zapytała z przekąsem.

                - Wiem. Ja próbuję, więc przydaj się na coś i zabierz ją stąd, ten płacz mnie rozprasza – odpowiedział Sherlock tonem sugerującym, że myślami był już gdzieś daleko. Sally zerknęła pytająco na inspektora, ale ten wzruszył ramionami.

                - Mam się zajmować dzieckiem powierzonym tobie?

                - Tak, dokładnie – Sherlock wywrócił oczami ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Statystycznie patrząc kobiety są naturalnie bardziej przystosowane do opieki nad dziećmi, więc przydaj się na coś i zrób z nią, cokolwiek trzeba.

                - Tja – prychnęła Sally. – A czego ona według ciebie potrzebuje? – nie powstrzymała się od kolejnego pytania. Sherlock westchnął teatralnie, odłożył telefon i wyjął z kieszeni złożoną kartkę papieru. Rozłożył ją, przeleciał wzrokiem, a potem zapytał.

                - Która godzina?

                - Za dziesięć druga.

                - A, czyli spać. Oczywiste – mruknął i wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia. Sheila nadal pochlipywała, przy okazji brudząc Sherlockowi rękaw marynarki. – No zrób z nią coś, tam w kącie stoi jej wózek.

                - Spróbujesz? – poprosił błagalnie Lestrade.

                - Ale co to w ogóle za pomysł, żebyś ją tu przyprowadzał? – dociekała dalej Sally. – To nie jest miejsce dla dziecka, tu się pracuje.

                - Widzisz tu gdzieś zwłoki? – odpowiedział pytaniem Sherlock i machnął trzymaną w ręku kartką. – Bo dopóki nie ma, wszystko jest w porządku. A skoro mam jej nie zostawiać samej, to co miałem z nią zrobić? Pomyśl trochę, to chyba nie boli.

                - Co ty tam masz? – zapytała sierżant Donovan i wyjęła detektywowi kartkę z ręki. Przejrzała punkty na liście i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – O, instrukcja obsługi.

                - No tak, jakże by inaczej – skomentował Greg. – Pełen algorytm postępowania z dzieckiem?

                - Możesz to tak określić – zgodził się obojętnie Sherlock, jednocześnie odsuwając się nieco od Sheili, która wyrażała duże zainteresowanie guzikami od mankietów.

Dzwonek telefonu przerwał im dyskusję. Detektyw wysupłał komórkę z kieszeni i odebrał.

\- Sherlock Holmes - przedstawił się, zniecierpliwiony.

Greg i Sally patrzyli, jak Sherlock słucha, a potem rozłącza się bez słowa. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się ani trochę, jedynie oczy zwęziły się nieznacznie. Detektyw schował telefon i zatrzasnął stojącego na biurku laptopa.

\- Sherlock? O co chodzi? - zapytał Greg, zaniepokojony ciszą.

\- Jestem prawie pewien, że ktoś usiłował zabić Molly - odpowiedział. - Jest na OIOMie.

\- O cholera - zaklął inspektor. - Co się stało?

\- Nie wiem. - Głos Sherlocka sugerował, że detektyw był myślami daleko stąd. - Oni też nie wiedzą. Ale jestem pewien, że to nie wpływ tamtych środków odurzających.

\- Bierz małą - włączyła się nieoczekiwanie Donovan. - W szpitalu dowiemy się więcej - zaproponowała rzeczowo.

 


	9. Rozdział ósmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogromne podziękowania dla zaprzyjaźnionej lekarki, która podpowiedziała mi, co i jak :)

**Rozdział ósmy**

Sherlock wysiadł spiesznie z radiowozu i dopiero Sally zatrzymała go, bo niechybnie zostawiłby Sheilę na tylnym siedzeniu. Policjantka podała mu dziewczynkę wyraźnie przejętą tym, co się działo dookoła. Detektywowi jakby w ogóle nie robiło różnicy, czy trzymał Sheilę, czy nie.

Molly została przewieziona na oddział intensywnej opieki medycznej i Sherlock skierował się prosto tam. Jakaś lekarka zatrzymała go w drzwiach, mówiąc, że nie może wejść z takim małym dzieckiem, więc ten wcisnął zaskoczonej Sally Sheilę z powrotem na ręce.

\- Trzymaj, przydasz się na coś - rzucił przelotnie i wparował na oddział. Podszedł do dwojga dyskutujących lekarzy, mając za sobą Grega depczącego mu po piętach.

\- Co się dzieje? Gdzie jest Molly Hooper? - zapytał władczo, bez skrupułów wtrącając się w rozmowę.

\- A przepraszam, pan jest...? - lekarka podniosła wzrok znad wyników, które najwyraźniej właśnie dostała do ręki. Domagający się odpowiedzi Holmes jakoś nie zrobił na niej większego wrażenia.

\- Molly Hooper jest świadkiem w sprawie przemytu na szeroką skalę - pospieszył z odpowiedzią Lestrade.

Sherlock zaakceptował jego przejęcie inicjatywy nieznacznym skinieniem głowy; obaj wiedzieli, że powołując się na Scotland Yard najprędzej uzyskają informacje, jako że żaden z nich nie był najbliższą rodziną Molly. Szpital miał jednak pewne zasady.

\- I...?

\- Ktoś najpewniej właśnie próbował ją uciszyć, więc niech mi pani powie. Co. Jest. Nie. Tak. - wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, akcentując ostatnie cztery słowa. - Muszę wiedzieć.

\- Detektyw inspektor Lestrade, Scotland Yard. - Greg machnął obojgu lekarzy odznaką przed nosem. - Proszę mówić, to ważne.

\- Pacjentka otrzymała rano dożylnie... - zaczęła wyjaśniać lekarka, ale Sherlock jej przerwał.

\- Dlaczego? - Detektyw wbił w nią intensywne spojrzenie. - Miała tylko zostać na obserwacji, zapewniono mnie rano, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Wystąpiły skutki uboczne. Pacjentka miała mdłości, więc podano płyn wieloelektrolitowy, by zapobiec odwodnieniu - wyjaśniła lekarka. - Po dwóch godzinach zgłosiła pogorszenie samopoczucia. Pół godziny temu straciła przytomność.

\- Jesteśmy w trakcie analizowania wyników krwi, ale podejrzewamy przedawkowanie leków na serce – włączył się do rozmowy drugi lekarz. – Nie ustaliliśmy jeszcze, kto…

\- … podał Molly…? – Pytanie Sherlocka zawisło w powietrzu, gdy detektyw czekał na szczegóły.

\- Lek z grupy antagonistów wapnia – wyjaśnił lekarz. – Podaliśmy dziesięcioprocentowy roztwór glukonianu wapnia, staramy się ustabilizować stan pacjentki.

\- Proszę natychmiast nas informować o jakichkolwiek zmianach – polecił Lestrade względnie uprzejmym tonem.

\- Gdzie jest doktor Trevor? – wtrącił się Sherlock. - Chcę, żeby czuwała nad wszystkim.

\- Doktor Trevor nie zajmuje się przypadkami…

\- Tym się zajmie. W tym szpitalu doszło do próby uciszenia świadka – wytknął chłodno Sherlock. – Doktor Trevor jest znajomą Molly Hooper i można zaufać jej kompetencjom – dorzucił, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma takiej pewności odnośnie kompetencji swoich rozmówców. Widząc, że nie ma tu już czego szukać, obrócił się ku wyjściu. Nie spodziewał się tylko, że Sally nie będzie na nich czekała sama.

Na widok niskiej i krępej kobiety po pięćdziesiątce Sherlock zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Obrzucił niechętnym spojrzeniem ją i towarzyszącego jej mężczyznę. Sally trzymała się od nich na dystans, a ledwie Sherlock stanął koło niej, bez słowa oddała mu dziecko, ignorując obcą, która wyraźnie wyciągała ręce w stronę Sheili.

\- Co pani robi? – oburzyła się kobieta. – Sheilo, chodź do mnie, skarbie.

Jak zauważył z pewnym zdziwieniem Greg, Sheila w zasadzie ją zignorowała, zajęta próbą urwania Sherlockowi guzika od płaszcza. Kobieta nie przejęła się tym i sięgnęła, by przejąć dziewczynkę. Co zaskoczyło inspektora jeszcze bardziej, to to, że Sherlock się cofnął.

\- Nie – warknął.

\- Przepraszam, a pani jest...? - zapytał Greg.

\- Ciotką Molly - warknął Sherlock wyprzedzając jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. – I nie weźmie Sheili.

\- Emily Baddock - przedstawiła się kobieta. - Mój mąż Bernard - wskazała na towarzyszącego jej mężczyznę.

\- Jesteśmy jedyną rodziną Molly tu w Londynie - włączył się Bernard. - Przyjechaliśmy, jak tylko nas zawiadomiono. Co tu się w ogóle dzieje, dlaczego Molly trafiła do szpitala? Co się działo z dzieckiem od wczoraj? - zapytał z jawną pretensją w głosie.

\- Inspektorze, sądzę… - zaczęła Sally, ale jej przerwano.

\- Inspektorze? - wtrąciła się ciotka Molly, jakby wcześniej nie zorientowała się, z kim ma do czynienia. – Pan jest z policji? Dobry Boże, w co też się ta dziewczyna tym razem wpakowała?

\- Greg, muszę wiedzieć, kto miał wstęp do pokoju Molly - odezwał się jednocześnie Sherlock, z rozmysłem ignorując rodzinę Molly. Nieco trudniej przychodziło mu olewanie Sheili zabawiającej się jego ubraniem. –Ta zapaść nie jest spóźnioną reakcją na te wczorajsze narkotyki, to już wiemy. Ktoś musiał jej coś podać i chcę wiedzieć, kto. - Choć detektyw mówił spokojnie, Lestrade widział, jak cedzi słowa.

\- Narkotyki? Policja? Porwanie? - pani Baddock usiłowała przetrawić zasłyszane informacje. - Czy Molly zupełnie oszalała? Najpierw to dziecko, teraz... - kobieta urwała, szturchnięta przez swojego męża. Jej twarz, na moment ściągnięta w gniewnym grymasie, rozpogodziła się.

\- Przepraszam, ale obecnie nie możemy tracić czasu na dogłębne wyjaśnienia - wtrącił się dyplomatycznie Greg, wietrząc nadchodzącą awanturę. Wystarczyło mu spojrzeć na Sherlocka. - Jesteśmy w trakcie śledztwa i byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby nam państwo nie przeszkadzali.

\- Och tak, oczywiście - zgodziła się ciotka Molly. - Musiał pan mieć sporo kłopotów z małą Sheilą. To ja ją wezmę do domu, dopóki... Nasza Molly była taka nieodpowiedzialna.

\- Zdaje mi się, że już raz jasno powiedziałem - odezwał się Sherlock. - Nie lubię się powtarzać. Nie weźmiecie nigdzie Sheili.

\- A kim pan jest, że rości pan sobie jakieś prawa do decydowania? – obruszyła się pani Baddock. – Sheila powinna…

\- Sheila ze względów bezpieczeństwa… - spróbował wtrącić się Lestrade, ale Sherlock wciął mu się w pół słowa i sprawił, że inspektor sam umilkł ze zdziwienia.

\- Jak sądzę, istnieją obecnie odpowiednie testy mogące łatwo udowodnić moje prawa – oświadczył.  – Poza tym o opiece nad Sheilą decyduje Molly i tylko ona. Nie miała z wami do czynienia przez ostatni rok i na pewno nie pozwoliłaby, by zaspokajała pani swój niespełniony instynkt macierzyński na jej córce. – wypluł z siebie. – Mąż jest impotentem, tak? Jaka szkoda – zadrwił. - A teraz proszę stąd iść i nam nie przeszkadzać.

\- Jak pan śmie! – Bernard Baddock poczerwieniał ze złości i niechybnie zareagowałby bardziej gwałtownie, gdyby Sherlock nie uznał, że powiedział już, co miał do powiedzenia, i po prostu nie okręcił się na pięcie.

\- Przepraszam za niego – wymamrotał spiesznie Greg, choć wcale nie przejął się zbytnio tyradą Sherlocka, a potem razem z Sally podążył za detektywem.

Sierżant Donovan wyglądała na nieco ogłuszoną tym, co przed chwilą usłyszała. Przenosiła wzrok to na Sherlocka, to na Sheilę, wyraźnie nie mogąc sobie przyswoić tych informacji.

\- Boże, ty miałeś na myśli testy DNA, prawda? – wykrztusiła z siebie w końcu. – A myślałam, że już nic mnie nie zdziwi…

\- Jeśli zamierzasz zapytać, „jak?”, nie będę odpowiadał – zastrzegł Sherlock, nie kłopocząc się, by na nią spojrzeć. Doszedł do windy i dopiero tam obrócił się ku policjantom, zdziwiony przedłużającą się ciszą.

                Greg milczał, przetrawiając rewelacje. Teraz, jak patrzył na Sherlocka i Sheilę, widział podobieństwo, ale przedtem przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że to on był ojcem. Sally miała podobne odczucia.

\- Świr ojcem…

\- Wiecie, czasem nie przestajecie mnie fascynować – oświadczył nieoczekiwanie Sherlock i wsiadł do windy. Na widok pełnych niezrozumienia spojrzeń, wyjaśnił. – Przełknęliście gładko fakt istnienia Sheili, nie poświęcając nawet chwili, by zastanowić się, skąd się wzięła. Nie pomyśleliście, jaka przelotna znajomość Molly zakończyła się wpadką i dzieckiem, bo takie jest najoczywistsze założenie, mimo że Molly jest dojrzałą i odpowiedzialną osobą. A jak się okazuje, że to dziecko ma ojca i nie było wpadką, jesteście zdziwieni.

\- Boże, biedna mała – palnęła Sally bez pomyślenia. Odpowiedź Sherlocka sprowadziła ją do poziomu.

\- Biedna to ona będzie, jak straci matkę – odparował Sherlock. - Na razie jest tylko irytująca.

\- Martwisz się - stwierdził Lestrade, gdy jechali dwa piętra wyżej do siedziby dyrekcji, by uzyskać dostęp do nagrań. Zdołał sobie jakoś przyswoić zasłyszane chwilę wcześniej informacje.

\- Oczywiście, że się martwię - warknął Sherlock. - Greg, do cholery!

Detektyw aż się trząsł od ledwie tłumionej wściekłości, a uwagi inspektora wcale mu nie pomagały. Przemytnicy wiedzieli już, że zajmował się tą sprawą, ale zamiast próbować go powstrzymać, znów uderzyli w Molly. Sherlock był ostrożny i naszykowany na to, że musi się mieć na baczności, ale widać prościej było skrzywdzić patolog. Jeśli jednak liczyli, że w ten sposób rozproszą uwagę Holmesa na tropie, to grubo się mylili...

\- Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz - pocieszył go Lestrade. - To dobry szpital, pewnie zaraz sobie poradzą.

\- Zachowaj sobie te wyświechtane banały na inną okazję. Potrzebuję konkretnych faktów, nie takich bzdur! Zajmij się lepiej śledztwem. – Sherlock wypadł z windy, omal nie wpadając na jakąś pielęgniarkę. Nie przejął się tym i jak zwykle zostawił policjantom wymamrotanie pospiesznych przeprosin.

\- Nie krzycz - zwrócił mu uwagę Greg. - Dziecko straszysz.

\- Mało mnie to obchodzi. Molly być może właśnie umiera, więc naprawdę nie zamierzam się przejmować Sheilą. Przestań! - krzyknął na dziewczynkę i gwałtownym gestem wyciągnął jej rączkę ze swoich włosów.

\- Ale ja ccę! - zaprotestowała Sheila. - Ccę!

\- Cicho bądź i nie przeszkadzaj - polecił oschle Sherlock. Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał postawić Sheilę na ziemi, ale rozmyślił się, najwyraźniej uważając, że wygodniej trzymać dziecko na rękach niż pilnować, dokąd pójdzie.

W gabinecie dyrektora wystarczyła odznaka Grega, nazwisko Sherlocka i fakt, że Molly była pracownicą Barts, by uzyskali dostęp do nagrań z kamer ochrony. Jeden telefon, by przełożona pielęgniarek przyniosła na górę cały grafik i kopię historii choroby. Nie trzeba było dużo czasu, by zidentyfikowała podpis pielęgniarki. Jak wyjaśniła, Susan była nowa, zatrudniona ledwie miesiąc wcześniej. Miła i cicha dziewczyna, podsumowała ją przełożona, kiepsko sobie radziła w stresowych sytuacjach, a że ciągle jeszcze się uczyła, zwykle to jej przypadały najprostsze czynności. Dzisiaj zajmowała się Molly Hooper.

Sherlock sięgnął po grafik i przejrzał ostatnią stronę.

\- Susan powinna być jeszcze w pracy - zauważył. - Proszę ją przyprowadzić.

\- Nie ma jej - pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem przełożona. - Ma małe dziecko, dostała pilny telefon ze żłobka i musiała się urwać wcześniej.

\- I raczej już tutaj nie wróci - stwierdził Lestrade. - Dodała śmiertelną dawkę leku do niegroźnej kroplówki i się ulotniła.

\- Ale przecież... - zaprotestowała słabo pielęgniarka. - Susan to młoda i wykształcona dziewczyna, pracuje w tym szpitalu.

\- Tak samo jak i Smith - zauważyła oschle Sally, zirytowana podejściem kobiety, która tylko zabierała im czas takimi uwagami. - Tak się składa, że wasz wyspecjalizowany pracownik po godzinach zajmował się przemytem narkotyków - rzuciła na tyle jadowicie, że Sherlock zerknął na nią z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

\- Najprawdopodobniej nasza Susan wcale tak się nie nazywa - dorzucił detektyw. - Dysponujemy jej zdjęciem i najpewniej odciskami palców, powinno wystarczyć, by uniemożliwić jej wylo...

\- Ciii, nie tak głośno - przerwał mu nagle Greg.

\- Co? - warknął zdziwiony Sherlock. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś mu przerywał.

\- Dziecko ci śpi, jakbyś nie zauważył - prychnęła Sally, wyręczając swojego przełożonego.

Faktycznie, Sheila przestała mamrotać do siebie i spała, przy okazji śliniąc Sherlockowi ramię. W pierwszym odruchu detektyw chciał ją z siebie zdjąć, ale przypomniał sobie uwagi Molly. Jeśli nie da Sheili pospać za dnia, to mała będzie marudna. Bardziej marudna. Wniosek: lepiej pozwolić spać i mieć spokój.

\- Idziemy - zaordynował krótko Sherlock i wyszedł bez pożegnania. – Greg, załatwcie Molly pełną ochronę. Ja muszę... – detektyw urwał, zajęty myślami płynącymi zbyt szybko, by je wypowiedzieć.

\- Chcesz iść do Molly? – zagadnęła nieoczekiwanie Sally niepewnym tonem, wyrywając Sherlocka ze stuporu.

\- Czy coś się zmieniło, odkąd ostatnim razem tam byłem? – odpowiedział ostro pytaniem. – Odzyskała przytomność?

\- Nie, ale myślałam…

\- To źle myślałaś – uciął Sherlock. – Moja obecność tam nic nie zmieni. Co byś chciała, żebym robił? Siedział przy łóżku i błagał, żeby nie umierała? To nielogiczne. Są ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

 

 


	10. Rozdział dziewiąty

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

 

Nadszedł najwyższy czas, by wzmóc przygotowania. Wprawdzie już z samego rana za pośrednictwem Mycrofta Sherlock zorganizował czujki na lotniskach, a paszport Smitha został zablokowany, ale to mogło nie wystarczyć. Wprawdzie poczynania patologa wskazywały na to, że im bardziej panikował, tym mniej logicznie się zachowywał, ale trzeba było liczyć się z ewentualnością bardziej ogarniętych wspólników. Z tego względu nie można było wykluczyć możliwości istnienia fałszywych dokumentów, za pomocą których Smith i jego wspólniczka mogliby próbować przekroczyć granicę.

Ze szpitala pojechali z powrotem do Scotland Yardu, gdyż w gabinecie Lestrade'a zostały wszystkie dokumenty. Tego popołudnia Sherlock byłby nawet skłonny przyznać, że opiekowanie się Sheilą nie jest aż tak bardzo uciążliwe. Dziewczynka nie obudziła się ani w czasie jazdy, ani później, gdy detektyw położył ją do rozłożonej spacerówki. Pozwoliła tym samym dorosłym zająć się ważnymi sprawami.

Z maili Smitha wynikało, że ciało Collinsa miało polecieć do Nowego Jorku. Z historii rachunków bankowych, uzyskanej dzięki pracownicy banku będącej dłużniczką Sherlocka, dowiedzieli się natomiast, że patolog wykupił dwa bilety lotnicze linii British Airways. Ponieważ najbardziej prawdopodobnym celem podróży były Stany Zjednoczone, pole manewru znacznie się zawęziło. Pozostawało jedynie ustalić, kiedy Smith znajdzie się na lotnisku, a potem go aresztować. Nuda.

W każdej innej sytuacji Sherlock już by narzekał, że Smith nie był bardziej wyrafinowany, że nie postarał się bardziej. On sam po dwóch latach tułaczki z miejsca potrafiłby wskazać pół tuzina pomysłowych rozwiązań znacznie trudniejszych do wykrycia działalności przestępczej. Spanikowany patolog i jego młoda wspólniczka stanowili wprawdzie jedynie część większej siatki, której zlikwidowanie z pewnością okaże się żmudniejszym i trudniejszym zadaniem, ale to już Sherlocka nie interesowało w najmniejszym stopniu. Był przekonany, że jego udział w sprawie skończy się z chwilą przejęcia zwłok i zatrzymania Smitha. Niech go potem wałkują koledzy Grega z wydziału narkotykowego, Sherlock najwyżej wystara się o próbkę towaru zaszytego w zwłokach. Ot, tak dla wprawy w rozpoznawaniu składu i pochodzenia narkotyki. Laboratoryjnie, oczywiście.

Problem polegał na tym, że Sherlock nie odczuwał przyjemności płynącej zwykle z rozgryzienia głównego problemu, bo przecież całe ich obecne zadanie sprowadzało się do obserwowania lotnisk. Chłodna analiza sytuacji kazała mu pamiętać o tym, że stan zdrowia Molly w żaden sposób nie był uzależniony od Smitha. Innymi słowy, czy go złapie, czy nie, Molly i tak mogła umrzeć. Wprawdzie doktor Trevor zapewniała go przez telefon, że stan przyjaciółki się nie pogarsza, ale też nie mogła szczerze powiedzieć, że najgorsze minęło. Póki co udawało im się utrzymywać Molly w bardzo kruchej równowadze, ale wciąż znajdowała się w stanie krytycznym. To zaś sprawiało, że Sherlock zamiast nudzić się podczas czekania, miał o czym myśleć. Odkąd wrócili do domu, zostawił Sheilę u pani Hudson na obiedzie i zrobił sobie miejsce na kanapie. Fotele nie były mu tak potrzebne.

 

Tam też zastał go John, gdy pojawił się godzinę później na Baker Street. Wcześniej przeprowadzał operację i nie był dostępny pod telefonem, ale Greg nagrał mu się na poczcie głosowej. John zmartwiał, gdy odsłuchał wiadomość i uznał, że Sherlock może potrzebować jego pomocy. Przedtem jednak, zamiast wrócić do domu, skierował się w stronę Barts, żeby przekonać się, jak wygląda sytuacja. Po drodze przekazał wieści żonie, która zaoferowała swoją pomoc.

W szpitalu nie dowiedział się niczego nowego, co najwyżej upewnił się, że rzeczywiście Molly znajdowała się tak pod opieką lekarzy, jak i policji. Przekonał się też, że Greg nie żartował, gdy mówił o zbrojnej ochronie. Tylko co z tego, kiedy najgorsze i tak już się stało, a żaden przeszkolony policjant nie mógł uchronić kobiety przed tym, co być może właśnie ją zabijało?

Skoro w Barts nie mógł nic zdziałać, John pojechał do Sherlocka, obiecując po drodze Sarah, że będzie ją na bieżąco informował i natychmiast ją ściągnie, jeśli będzie potrzebna jej pomoc. Próbował nawet przepraszać za zamieszanie i nieobecność, ale Sarah tylko kazała mu się zamknąć i dopilnować, żeby Sherlock dbał należycie o Sheilę. Ot, priorytety przyszłej mamy.

Początkowo Sherlock jakby nie zauważył obecności przyjaciela, zajęty myśleniem. John, który zdążył po drodze porozmawiać z panią Hudson i upewnić się, że Sheila jest najedzona i zadowolona, nie naciskał. Zjadł coś naprędce u nieocenionej nie-gospodyni i zabrał pełen talerz na górę, licząc, że detektyw odruchowo coś zje, jak będzie miał pod ręką. Zapewne by mu się przydało.

W końcu Sherlock poruszył głową i opuścił złożone w daszek dłonie. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Gdzie jest Sheila?

\- Na dole, z panią Hudson - uspokoił go John. Sherlock przygryzł wargę, jakby wahał się, czy zacząć temat, ale w końcu zapytał.

\- John? Jeśli Molly umrze… Co ja mam z nią zrobić?

John spodziewał się tego pytania, a mimo to wcale nie miał gotowej dobrej odpowiedzi. Gdyby ktoś go kiedyś zapytał, bez wahania odparłby, że Sherlock Holmes nie nadaje się na ojca. Tak samo jak nie przypuszczałby, że Sherlock w ogóle mógłby mieć dziecko. A z drugiej strony, jeśli dojdzie do najgorszego... Holmes poradził sobie przez ostatnie dwa dni, więc dlaczego nie miałby sobie dalej radzić? John znał przynajmniej jedną osobę, która byłaby z tego tytułu przeszczęśliwa.

\- Co mam z nią zrobić? - powtórzył pytanie Sherlock, natarczywy i zagubiony.

\- Nie jest powiedziane, że Molly umrze. – John wykrzywił się, mówiąc te słowa. – Jest ogólnie zdrowa i silna, da sobie radę – pocieszył Sherlocka, tak jak pocieszałby każdego innego. Wiedział doskonale, że to bez sensu. – Rozmawiałem przed chwilą z doktor Trevor, podali jej kolejną dawkę soli wapniowej.

\- Muszę się liczyć z ewentualnością, że sobie nie da rady – wytknął chłodno Sherlock i widać było, jak kalkuluje. – Co wtedy?

\- Możesz uznać Sheilę za córkę - odparł ostrożnie John. - I wtedy będziesz jej prawnym opiekunem, będziesz za nią odpowiedzialny. Albo możesz porozmawiać z Mycroftem, na pewno będzie w stanie znaleźć dla niej jakąś rodzinę.

\- Mycroft jej nie dotknie - żachnął się Sherlock. - Po moim trupie.

\- Więc co chcesz? - John przystawił sobie krzesło z biurka i usiadł po drugiej stronie stolika, o dziwo pustego. – Zakładając najgorsze, jeśli zdecydujesz się ją zatrzymać, zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji?

\- Tak, wiem - odparł nieco nieobecnie Sherlock. - Karmić, myć, kłaść spać, pilnować - wyrecytował monotonnym głosem. - Jak dotąd mi się udało.

\- Sherlock, rodzicielstwo to nie tylko to - powiedział ostrożnie John. - Dziecko nie tylko trzeba ubrać, umyć czy nakarmić, je trzeba wychować. Uczyć, wyjaśniać, poświęcać uwagę... Kochać. - Wiedział, że mówi rzeczy bardziej niż oczywiste, ale obawiał się, że w przypadku Sherlocka trzeba było wyrażać się jasno. Doktor zdawał sobie sprawę, że wchodzi na grząski grunt, że lada chwila przyjaciel może przestać go rozumieć. Choć z drugiej strony... Molly dobrze wyedukowała Sherlocka przez cały ten czas, który spędzili razem. Dobrze go nauczyła i... oswoiła. Może więc Sherlock byłby w stanie, z odpowiednią pomocą, podjąć się ojcostwa?

\- Doprawdy? Nie pamiętam za dobrze... - Sherlock urwał i zerknął w stronę okna. - Nie wiem, czy dziecko trzeba... kochać. – To pojęcie zabrzmiało jak czysta abstrakcja w jego ustach. - Ojciec chyba kiedyś wytresował Mycrofta, a Mamusia… Nie wiem.

\- A ty? Byłbyś w stanie kochać Sheilę? – zapytał ostrożnie John. – Lubisz ją? – dodał po chwili ciszy. Tak, to powinno być prostsze pytanie.

\- Nie wiem, ona dotąd zawsze była z Molly – odparł niepewnie Sherlock. – Strasznie płacze i jest denerwująca, nie daje myśleć. Jak nie płacze, też jest denerwująca. Zawsze ciągle czegoś chce ode mnie, nawet jak Molly jest obok.

\- Ale nie powierzyłbyś jej Mycroftowi – zauważył John. Sherlock natychmiast zmrużył wściekle oczy.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego? – dociekał dalej John. Musiał wiedzieć, jakie były motywy przyjaciela, żeby mu jakoś pomóc.

\- Bo to dziecko Molly – odpowiedział po prostu Sherlock. – Jak mam ufać Mycroftowi, że nie skrzywdzi Sheili? Ona jest Molly.

Jeśli John dobre zrozumiał, to w odczuciu Holmesa Molly i Sheila stanowiły całość, natomiast Molly zaliczała się do wąskiego grona przyjaciół. Już nawet pomijając wszelki zatargi z bratem, Sherlock uważał go za współwinnego porwania przyjaciółki, więc tym bardziej nie powierzyłby mu dziewczynki. Na pewno na swój sposób troszczył się o los Sheili, ale to nie wystarczało, żeby zrobić z niego ojca. Chyba obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Mimo to musisz być świadomy, na co się zdecydujesz – przypomniał jeszcze raz John. – To nie takie proste.

\- Widzę – warknął Sherlock, nagle zirytowany całą tą rozmową. – O czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy? Sprawa jest jasna, nie mam wyboru. Molly zostawiła Sheilę u mnie i nic z tym nie zrobię.

John przezornie nie wypomniał mu, że przed chwilą Sherlock sam prosił go o radę. Wiedział, że Molly wyświadczyła detektywowi ogromną przysługę, a jeśli coś można było powiedzieć o Holmesach, to to, że tego typu zobowiązania traktowali bardzo poważnie. Doktor nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Sherlock uznał opiekę nad Sheilą jako swój obowiązek, Bo ojcostwo samo w sobie na pewno nie było powodem.

***

Reszta popołudnia minęła spokojnie. Sarah nie wytrzymała i przyjechała na Baker Street, mimo że John do niej nie dzwonił. Jak wyjaśniła, nie widziała większego sensu w siedzeniu samotnie w domu, gdy mogła pomóc pani Hudson. Między wierszami John wyczytał jej zainteresowanie Sheilą. Nie było co ukrywać, Sarah zaczynała wczuwać się w rolę przyszłej matki, a w chwili obecnej starała się przede wszystkim, żeby córce Molly niczego nie brakowało.

Panie siedziały więc na dole i z marnym skutkiem starały się za bardzo nie martwić, a John usiłował zabić czas czytaniem gazety. Sherlock oczywiście zignorował boży świat dookoła, włączając w to podsunięty dyskretnie pod rękę talerz z jedzeniem, i zajmował się sobie tylko wiadomymi sprawami. Dopiero pod wieczór zadzwonił do brata, by ten zorganizował ochronę Baker Street. Po tym, co stało się Molly, wolał nie ryzykować, że ktoś jednak przypomni sobie o istnieniu Sheili i spróbuje w nią uderzyć, gdy on opuści mieszkanie.

Z tego względu, choć Sherlockowi wybitnie nie podobał się ten pomysł, Sheila została wieczorem położona w salonie. Niestety obaj z Johnem zgadzali się, że piętro było bezpieczniejsze, a kanapa dostatecznie szeroka, by po zabezpieczeniu brzegu dziewczynka mogła na niej spać. Pani Hudson zostawiła im dziecko gotowe do spania i wróciła do siebie, by odpocząć, skoro Sherlockowi towarzyszyli Watsonowie.

Sheila wyspała się za dnia i wcale nie zamierzała się grzecznie położyć, wbrew założeniom detektywa. Przeciwnie, siedziała w pościeli i domagała się uwagi. A to pluszak, a to książeczka… Początkowo John wziął na siebie ten obowiązek, ciekaw, czym uśpi dziewczynkę, ale po pół godziny czytania wierszyków to jemu zachciało się spać, podczas gdy Sheila nadal oglądała obrazki.

A do tego wszystkiego ciągle coś mówiła. Sherlock robił wszystko, żeby jej nie słyszeć, głównie dlatego, że za każdym razem powracał problem, o którym wolał w tej chwili nie myśleć. Gdybanie na temat przyszłości tylko go rozpraszało, ale trudno było nie zastanawiać się, jak będzie wyglądało życie na Baker Street, jeśli Sheila stanie się stałym lokatorem. Przerażająca wizja.

Żeby zabić czas i zająć myśli czym innym, Sherlock sięgnął po skrzypce i zaczął grać. Zaczął od Bacha, by potem przeskoczyć na jedną z własnych melodii. Dopiero gdy skończył drugi utwór, John cicho pokazał mu, że Sheila śpi.

 


	11. Rozdział dziesiąty

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

 

Lotniska nocą są tylko nieznacznie mniej zatłoczone, a jedyna różnica polega na tym, że więcej podróżnych rozkłada się z bagażami na siedzeniach i podłodze, wyciąga poduszki i usiłuje się przespać w oczekiwaniu na podróż. Heathrow nie różniło się pod tym względem. Tej nocy jednak nie wszyscy ludzie czekali na samolot. Pośród nich znajdowali się zarówno policjanci, jak i tajne służby ściągnięte przez Mycrofta. Sam Holmes także był obecny, by w razie czego powołać się na odpowiednie osoby i uniemożliwić odloty. Była to oczywiście opcja ostateczna, gdyby nie udało im się wcześniej znaleźć zwłok i uniemożliwić Smithowi ucieczkę. Tej nocy żaden samolot nie miał prawa odlecieć bez dokładnej inspekcji.

Z całego znanego Sherlockowi zespołu z Yardu na lotnisku pojawił się jedynie Greg. Jak wyjaśnił zniesmaczonemu tym detektywowi, przemytem narkotyków zajmował się inny wydział, a on tu był tylko dlatego, że rozpoczął tę sprawę. Nie dodał głośno, że reszta Yardu niezbyt chętnie współpracowała z Holmesem, dlatego obecność inspektora była pożądana, by w razie czego uniknąć ostrego konfliktu. Lestrade cieszył się jednak poważaniem wśród kolegów z pracy i mógł zyskać więcej niż John. Sally Donovan natomiast zajmowała się organizacją ochrony w szpitalu, a za Andersonem Sherlock nie tęsknił.

W tym wszystkim Sherlock całkiem nieźle wtapiał się w tłum. Z podkrążonymi z braku snu oczami, w garniturze i z niewielkim neseserem wyglądał jak zmęczony biznesman, który wracał na drugą stronę oceanu po przypieczętowaniu jakiejś ważnej transakcji. W ręce trzymał kubek kawy z automatu. Zgodnie uznali z Johnem, że jego płaszcz zbyt rzucał się w oczy, więc zrezygnował z niego. Policjanci policjantami, ale detektyw zamierzał osobiście dorwać Smitha, choć nie zdradził się z tym ani słowem.

\- Która to już dzisiaj kawa? - zagadnął John, widząc jak przyjaciel chciwie przysysa się do plastikowego kubeczka. Oczywiście sugestia tak obiadu, jak i kolacji została przez Sherlocka zbyta machnięciem ręki w stronę lodówki, żeby się z Sarah częstowali wszystkim, co znajdą. Sam detektyw zignorował podsunięty talerz i oświadczył, że jadł śniadanie. John wolał nie pytać, czy tego ranka, czy poprzedniego.

\- Dzisiaj? Pierwsza - odparł niewinnie Sherlock i dwoma haustami opróżnił kubeczek.

John zerknął na zegarek, wskazujący dziesięć minut po pierwszej, i wywrócił oczami.

\- Która to kawa odkąd ostatnio spałeś? - uściślił pytanie.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia - rzucił równie niefrasobliwie Sherlock i wepchnął puste naczynko do najbliższego śmietnika.

John poddał się; nie było sensu wałkować tematu i uświadamiać Sherlocka, jak szkodliwy może być nadmiar kofeiny na pusty żołądek. Z równym powodzeniem mógłby uczyć swoje nienarodzone dziecko francuskiego.

 

Pozostawało uzbroić się w cierpliwość i czekać. O trzeciej czterdzieści odlatywał samolot do Miami. Ze względu na dodatkowe czynności związane z transportem zwłok w przypadku połączenia z przesiadką, policja podejrzewała, że do przewozu ciała skorzystają z bezpośredniego lotu. Wiadomo było również, że zwłoki nie polecą same, więc wśród pasażerów będzie co najmniej jeden z przemytników. Niewykluczone, że także Smith ze swoją wspólniczką, skoro służby Mycrofta zapewniły go, że z całą pewnością jeszcze nie odlecieli.

Przez ponad godzinę czasu snuli się po lotnisku, wypatrując podejrzanych. Gdy Sherlock trzeci raz podszedł do automatu z kawą, John także się skusił. Mimo napięcia zaczynał odczuwać, jak długi był ten dzień, i niewesoło myślał o pracy z rana. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż Sarah się wyśpi. Jego żona została na Baker Street, po części po to, by odciążyć panią Hudson, ale także dlatego, że gdy Sherlock zbierał się do wyjścia, przez przypadek obudził Sheilę podniesionym głosem i to na Sarah spadło ponowne jej uśpienie. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie miała im tego za złe...

W pewnej chwili minęła ich grupka ludzi zmierzająca w stronę bramki odlotu do Miami. Ku zaskoczeniu Johna Sherlock wykrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Czułeś to? - spytał detektyw, podążając za grupą.

\- Co takiego?

\- Tanią wodę kolońską w nadmiernych ilościach. Całe mieszkanie Molly nimi śmierdziało. - Sherlock nawet raczył wyjaśnić, co miał na myśli. - Szpital aż tak tępi zmysł powonienia?

John nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć na złośliwe pytanie przyjaciela. Zamiast tego przyjrzał się ludziom przed sobą i spróbował ocenić, który z nich używał perfum.

\- Ten w jasnym płaszczu? - zaryzykował, wskazując dyskretnie na wysokiego, szpakowatego mężczyznę po czterdziestce.

\- Brawo, John, całkiem poprawnie - pochwalił Sherlock, a John widział, jak świecą mu się oczy. - Pasuje profilem do jednego z porywaczy. Odciski palców powinny to potwierdzić. Miej go na oku - polecił, a sam wycofał się do najbliższej pary policjantów.

John posłusznie obserwował, jak mężczyzna trze zmęczone oczy i siada na jednej z ławek. Za cały bagaż miał jedynie podręczną walizkę, w przeciwieństwie do większości czekających podróżnych. Doktor kątem oka widział jednocześnie, jak przyjaciel tłumaczy coś spiesznie funkcjonariuszom. Gdy policjanci podeszli do podejrzanego, John wycofał się do Sherlocka, pozostawiając im zatrzymanie. W końcu to nie jego obowiązek.

\- Gładko poszło - skomentował, widząc, że mężczyzna był zbyt zszokowany, by zareagować odpowiednio szybko. Sherlock był jednak innego zdania.

\- Uważaj, co tu się dzieje, w razie gdyby zaczął uciekać. Zaraz wracam - oświadczył i skierował się w stronę łazienek.

 _No tak, kawa dała o sobie znać_ , pomyślał John. Nie zauważył, że tuż przed toaletami Sherlock skręcił gwałtownie i przyspieszył kroku.

Chwilę później John dostrzegł Grega zmierzającego spiesznie w jego stronę.

\- Gdzie jest Sherlock? - zapytał inspektor, ledwie dotarł.

\- Chyba w toalecie - odparł spokojnie John. - Wyniuchał przed chwilą w tłumie jednego z porywaczy, już został zatrzymany - wyjaśnił, wskazując na policjantów po cywilu, którzy odprowadzili podejrzanego na bok bez robienia sensacji.

\- John, bez takich - westchnął Greg. - Nasi ludzie widzieli Smitha.

\- O cholera. - Do Johna dotarło, co Greg miał na myśli. Jeśli dobrze podejrzewał, to w tej chwili powinien się raczej martwić o zdrowie Smitha niż detektywa. - Sherlock, idioto!

\- Stara śpiewka, trzeba go będzie znaleźć - mruknął Greg. - Stevenson widział Smitha w okolicy trzynastej bramki.

John zerknął na najbliższą bramkę. Czterdzieści siedem, poinformowała go tabliczka z numerem, więc Sherlock najpewniej był spory kawałek od nich. Doktor stłumił głupie odczucie braku broni; był cywilem, więc nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wpuściłby go z pistoletem na lotnisko, przyjaciel policji czy nie. Trzeba było zaaresztować Smitha, zanim Sherlock się do niego dorwie.

Znalezienie Holmesa w tłumie trochę im zajęło, a i tak naprowadziło ich przede wszystkim zamieszanie obok. Gdy dotarli razem z dwoma innymi policjantami, Sherlock zdążył już dosadnie wyjaśnić Smithowi, co to znaczy skrzywdzić jego przyjaciółkę. Patolog był zwiniętym kłębkiem u stóp detektywa, który z niejakim obrzydzeniem wycierał ręce. Krew, którą John zauważył na chusteczce, na szczęście nie była Sherlocka.

\- Przesadziłeś – stwierdził ostro, przyklękając nad Smithem. Rozbita warga, prawdopodobnie złamany nos… Sherlock musiał być mocno wkurzony.

\- Ja? Zatrzymany stwarzał problemy – odparł gładko detektyw, z rozmysłem ignorując Grega za swoimi plecami, który był bliski zagotowania się.

\- Złamałeś mu rękę – oświadczył John. – Proszę się nie ruszać – zwrócił się do patologa, który jęknął coś w odpowiedzi. Jedno było pewne, uciekać nie będzie.

\- O, naprawdę? – zdziwił się nieszczerze Sherlock, zajęty oglądaniem swoich obitych kłykci. – Faktycznie, nie zauważyłem.

\- Sherlock, znikaj mi stąd, zanim narobisz więcej szkód – warknął Greg, zdenerwowany zachowaniem detektywa.

\- Jasne, nic tu po mnie. – Holmes wzruszył ramionami i odszedł, nie zaszczyciwszy Smitha spojrzeniem. John zawahał się, ale Greg dał mu do zrozumienia, że już wystarczy mieszania się osób postronnych, nieważne, lekarzy czy nie. Wolał, żeby reszta została załatwiona w sposób oficjalny, żeby w razie czego pozbawić Smitha pretekstów do wnoszenia oskarżeń. Nie było sensu robić sobie dodatkowych kłopotów i John doskonale go rozumiał.

\- A co ze zwłokami? Znalazły się? – zagadnął, widząc, że Sherlock rzeczywiście zamierza opuścić lotnisko.

\- To już nie mój problem, niech się policja męczy – odparł lekko detektyw i stłumił ziewanie. – Nie ma nic interesującego w zwłokach wypakowanych heroiną.

\- Wracamy do domu?

\- Mhm. Spać.

 


	12. Rozdział jedenasty

**Rozdział jedenasty**

 

Zmęczenie sprawiło, że Sherlock potrzebował chwili, by do niego dotarło, że irytującym dźwiękiem, który właśnie wyrwał go z zasłużonego snu, był telefon. Niechętnie sięgnął po komórkę i dopiero gdy zobaczył, że dzwoni Joanne, nieco przetrzeźwiał. Zapisał sobie jej numer, gdy opatrywała mu ramię, w razie gdyby potrzebował kiedyś pomocy lekarza pod nieobecność Watsonów.

\- Jakieś zmiany? - zapytał zamiast powitania, siadając na łóżku, żeby nie mamrotać w poduszkę. Zerknął na zegarek i jęknął w duchu. Szósta piętnaście, a potrzebował obecnie więcej niż dwie godziny snu. Choć z drugiej strony przez te dwie godziny śniły mu się mało zachęcające rzeczy, raczej nie sprzyjające odpoczynkowi, więc może powinien być wdzięczny.

\- Molly odzyskała przytomność - odparła doktor Trevor. W jej głosie było słychać zmęczenie, ale też optymizm. - Mniej więcej - westchnęła.

\- To znaczy? Kryzys minął? - spytał spiesznie Sherlock. To było najważniejsze.

\- Tak, powoli wychodzimy na prostą. Hipokaliemia zaczyna ustępować, a Molly jest na granicy świadomości, wystraszona i zdenerwowana - wyjaśniła Joanne.

\- I? -Sherlock wyraźnie wyczuwał, że zawiesiła głos, ale był zbyt śpiący, by zgadywać, do czego zmierzała. Przez telefon nigdy nie szło mu to tak dobrze jak wtedy, gdy widział rozmówcę.

\- W takich wypadkach bardzo pomaga obecność zaufanej osoby. Życie Molly od tego nie zależy, ale byłoby dobrze, gdybyś się tu pofatygował.

\- Przecież ty tam jesteś i Molly ci ufa - wytknął Sherlock. Nie podobała mu się perspektywa wycieczki do szpitala w tej chwili.

\- Za czterdzieści minut muszę wyjść, byłam w pracy przez całą noc. I moja obecność niekoniecznie działa.

\- Co każe ci przypuszczać, że moja zadziała? - prychnął Sherlock. - Jestem ostatnią osobą, która nadaje się do pocieszania i uspokajania - zauważył. Joanne znała go na tyle, by o tym wiedzieć.

\- To, że byłam z Molly przez ten czas, kiedy ciebie nie było i wiem, jak o tobie mówiła. Swoją drogą miło, że w końcu zainteresowałeś się Sheilą, słyszałam, co wczoraj powiedziałeś.

\- Wiedziałaś? - zdziwił się Sherlock.

\- Ktoś musiał - odparła ze zniecierpliwieniem Joanne. - Wierz mi, twój brat może i może wiele, ale nie nadaje się na przyjaciela kobiety w ciąży. Choć trzeba mu przyznać, że umiał się zachować, jak się Sheila urodziła.

Sherlock nigdy specjalnie nie utrzymywał kontaktów z doktor Trevor, bo zwykle nie były mu one potrzebne, ale gdy czegoś potrzebował, u niej mógł uzyskać informacje. Joanne, obok Mike’a i Molly, była jedną z kilku osób w Barts, które darzyły go... sympatią? To wrażenie pogłębiło się, gdy opatrywała go trzy miesiące wcześniej, prawdopodobnie na skutek zacieśnienia przyjaźni z Molly. Nie wiedział jedynie, że Joanne tak dużo wiedziała. Jakoś nigdy nie uznał tej wiedzy za potrzebną.

\- Świetnie, że się zachował – mruknął bez przekonania Sherlock, nie spodziewając się, że Joanne ma jeszcze jeden argument w zanadrzu.

\- Jest tu jeszcze ciotka Molly, ale po moim trupie wejdzie do sali – oświadczyła. – Tylko jej mi tu brakowało.

\- Dobrze, przyjadę – westchnął detektyw i rozłączył się.

Wciągnął na siebie pierwsze ubranie, które miał pod ręką, przeczesał palcami włosy z mentalną notką, że wypadałoby je umyć, zarzucił płaszcz i wyszedł. Dopiero w progu zawrócił gwałtownie, przypominając sobie czwarty punkt listy. Nie zostawiaj samej. Detektyw zajrzał do salonu, gdzie Sheila spała na jego kanapie. Szlag by to, przecież nie mógł jej ze sobą zabrać o tej porze. I zdecydowanie nie chciał.

Detektyw wrzucił komórkę do kieszeni i pochylił się nad dzieckiem. Sprawnym ruchem zgarnął Sheilę na ręce razem z kołderką. Dziewczynka wymruczała coś i wtuliła mu się w ramię, przy okazji wplątując rączkę we włosy, a Sherlock wykrzywił się. Za każdym razem, gdy to robiła, czuł się niekomfortowo. Molly niestety pozwalała córce bawić się jej warkoczem i taki był tego efekt.

Sheila została bezceremonialnie zrzucona piętro niżej wprost do łóżka pani Hudson. Każdy inny zawahałby się pewnie przed takim nachodzeniem kobiecej sypialni, ale nie on. Zostawił dziewczynkę, która niestety zdążyła się obudzić, wyjaśnił zaskoczonej właścicielce, dokąd idzie i wyszedł, nie zważając na pełen oburzenia krzyk "Selok!", który odprowadził go do drzwi. I bez tego miał migrenę, uciążliwy skutek niedoboru snu. _Trudno, to tylko ciało_ , pomyślał niechętnie, wślizgując się do pierwszej taksówki, którą udało mu się zatrzymać.

W szpitalu najpierw zaliczył automat, tęskniąc za prawdziwą, porządną kawą, a dopiero potem poszedł do Molly. Tak jak uprzedzała go doktor Trevor, Emily Baddock okupowała jedno z wolnych krzeseł przed wejściem na oddział. Sherlock liczył, że może drzemała, ale niestety na jego widok podniosła czujnie głowę. Nie przejęła się kompletnie tym, że nie poświęcił jej choćby dłuższego spojrzenia, i zasypała go jazgotem uwag i oburzenia, czego Sherlock nawet nie próbował słuchać. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, przy których siedział policjant, i poczekał na Joanne, w idealny sposób ignorując oburzoną ciotkę.

Doktor Trevor otworzyła drzwi chwilę później. Sherlock dostrzegł cienie pod jej oczami, ozdobione dodatkowo resztkami wczorajszego makijażu. Musiała czuwać całą noc, uznał z aprobatą. Dobra, lojalna przyjaciółka Molly. Jej krótkie jasne włosy sterczały w nieładzie i widać było, że lekarka już dawno przestała z nimi walczyć.

\- O, jesteś już. Chodź – przywitała go i wpuściła do środka. Ona także zignorowała kobietę.

\- Skoro muszę…

\- Wredne babsko - skomentowała Joanne, gdy Sherlock zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i pozostawił dyżurującemu policjantowi wyjaśnienie pani Baddock, że nie, nie może wejść do Molly.

\- Co ona tu robi? Miała się trzymać z daleka.

\- Nikt nie wykreślił jej numeru kontaktowego - wyjaśniła lekarka. - Ja zawiadomiłam ciebie, a pielęgniarka zadzwoniła do niej. Dobrze chociaż, że policja nie wpuszcza obcych.

\- Mhm. I co ja mam tu niby robić? - Sherlock zerknął pytająco na Joanne i przeniósł wzrok na Molly podpiętą pod urządzenia monitujące. Jej bladą twarz częściowo skrywała maska tlenowa. Tak jak wspomniała wcześniej doktor Trevor, Molly kręciła się niespokojnie i… płakała? Sherlock natychmiast pożałował, że po drodze nie zadzwonił do Johna, żeby go tu ściągnąć.

\- Spróbuj ją uspokoić, obudzić – poradziła Joanne.

 _Świetnie_ , pomyślał Sherlock, a zaraz potem wykazał się refleksem i przytrzymał rękę Molly, nim ta wyrwała sobie kroplówkę przy nagłym gwałtownym geście. O ile dobrze się zorientował, próbowała sięgnąć do maski tlenowej, a powstrzymana wpadła w panikę.

\- Molly. Ymm… Nie rób tego – spróbował drętwo Sherlock. – To maska tlenowa. Pomaga ci, nie przeszkadza – wyjaśnił bez większego przekonania, za to z głupim wrażeniem, jakby próbował wytłumaczyć coś Sheili. To samo prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie zrozumiany.

\- Dobrze, mów do niej – zachęciła go Joanne. Przetarła zmęczone oczy i przeczesała włosy, czym tylko sprawiła, że jej fryzura wyglądała na bardziej bezładną niż przedtem.

\- Molly została porwana trzy dni temu – zauważył niepotrzebnie Sherlock. – Być może myli maskę z kneblującą ją ręką.

\- Niewykluczone, ale nie możemy jej usunąć – odparła doktor Trevor. – Dobra, zostawiam was. Doktor Harrington jest na dyżurze dwa pokoje stąd.

\- Mhm – mruknął niechętnie Sherlock i sztywno puścił rękę Molly, widząc, że przestała się miotać.

\- Nie rób miny, jakbym ci kazała ją pocałować, to nie śpiąca królewna – Joanne spróbowała żartu na pożegnanie, ale jej wysiłek nie został doceniony.

 _Pocałować byłoby prościej, już to kiedyś robiłem_ , pomyślał mętnie Sherlock. Gdy Joanne wyszła, upił kawy i monotonnym głosem zaczął streszczać swoje śledztwo. Joanne kazała mu mówić, ale nie sprecyzowała, co.

***

Pierwsze było uczucie paniki. Co? Gdzie…? Otworzyła oczy, ale obraz był zamazany, a światło – zbyt rażące. Opuściła powieki. Po co? Nie mogła się za bardzo poruszyć.  Dlaczego…? Najbardziej jednak przerażało ją coś na twarzy, krępujące, przeszkadzające. Oddychała swobodnie, a mimo to nie mogła zwalczyć wrażenia, że zaraz się udusi. Dopiero później doszła ogólna niemoc i ból głowy.

Ciche, miarowe pikanie przypomniało jej, że była w szpitalu. Molly ponownie otworzyła oczy i tym razem obraz był wyraźniejszy. Świadomość, gdzie jest, nieco ją uspokoiła, choć nie była to ta sala, którą mętnie pamiętała. Na razie sporo pytań pozostawało bez odpowiedzi, ale chwilowo odsunęła je na bok w zamglonym umyśle. W końcu nie była tu sama. Na krześle, na pierwszy rzut oka wyjątkowo niewygodnie, kimał Sherlock. Długie nogi wcisnął jakoś pod łóżko. Twarz pokrywał jednodniowy zarost, a na sobie miał koszulę nie należącą do najlepiej uprasowanych. Molly przypomniał się pierwszy dzień po skoku i taki właśnie wymiętoszony Sherlock.

Obserwowała go leniwie. Mimo, jak podejrzewała, długiego snu nadal była zbyt zmęczona, żeby chcieć cokolwiek robić. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że jej przyjaciel siedział w jakiejś dziwnej pozycji, a działo się tak dlatego, że trzymał rękę na łóżku w pobliżu jej własnej. Dlaczego?

\- Sher... Sherlock? - spróbowała się odezwać, ale zaraz zaniosła się suchym kaszlem. Gardło miała wysuszone na wiór.

Sherlock natychmiast się obudził i rozejrzał nieco bezradnie. Wcisnął guzik wzywający pielęgniarkę, a potem spróbował podciągnąć Molly nieco wyżej na łóżku.

\- Nic nie mów, wszystko jest w porządku - oświadczył, w swoim zamierzeniu uspokajająco. Molly ze swojej strony skupiła się na tym, by opanować kaszel.

\- Co...? - wychrypiała cicho.

\- Co się stało? - dokończył za nią Sherlock. - Próbowano cię zabić. Zostałaś otruta.

No tak, na Sherlocka zawsze można było liczyć, gdy chodziło o bezpośrednie postawienie sprawy. Molly przymknęła oczy, zmęczona światłem. Usłyszała, co powiedział jej przyjaciel, tak samo jak wciąż czuła jego rękę na swoim ramieniu, ale niekoniecznie dotarł do niej sens wypowiedzi. Otruć? Co to, znalazła się nagle w podrzędnym filmie akcji?

\- Co tu robię? - uprzedził jej kolejne pytanie Sherlock i odpowiedział, nie przejmując się tym, że przyszła wezwana przez niego pielęgniarka. - Doktor Trevor uznała moją obecność za potrzebną. Twierdziła, że najgorsze już minęło. Nie martw się – dorzucił niezręcznie.

Pielęgniarka stanowczo wyprosiła Sherlocka z sali, na co ten zbytnio nie protestował, jako że jednocześnie zadzwonił jego telefon.

 _\- O, cześć_ \- usłyszał w słuchawce głos Grega, gdy wyszedł na korytarz i odebrał. - _Nie obudziłem?_

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, jest południe - fuknął Sherlock, jednocześnie sięgając wolną ręką, by rozmasować zesztywniały kark. Kolejne dwie godziny snu załapane na szpitalnym krześle chwilowo pozwalały funkcjonować, a byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdyby od tego spania nie bolały go wszystkie kości, o głowie nie mówiąc. Wybitnie niewygodna pozycja. - Coś ciekawego?

\- Tak, w sumie tak - potaknął inspektor. - Przywieźliśmy ciało Collinsa z powrotem do Barts, trzeba będzie sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście zawiera nielegalny ładunek. Pomyślałem, że możesz być zainteresowany.

\- Oczywiście, zaraz będę - odparł Sherlock i rozłączył się. Od kostnicy dzieliły go trzy piętra. Wbrew temu, co powiedział nocą Johnowi, był ciekaw, czy uda się ustalić, w jaki sposób przemytnicy umieszczali towar w środku i skąd pochodził narkotyk. To samo znajdowanie trumny na lotnisku było wręcz odrażająco nudne, a prostota tego zadania obrażała Sherlocka. Jak zdążył się dowiedzieć, wydział narkotykowy przetrzepał lotnisko po ostatnie komórki na miotły, a Mycroft był uprzejmy pociągnąć w odpowiednim momencie za niezbędne sznurki, w efekcie czego sparaliżował ruch na całym lotnisku na dwie godziny.

\- Szybkie to twoje "zaraz będę"  - zdziwił się Greg, gdy dwie minuty później Sherlock wparował do kostnicy, jakby był u siebie. Co niewiele mijało się z prawdą.

\- Byłem na górze u Molly - wyjaśnił zdawkowo detektyw. - Najgorsze już minęło.

\- Całe szczęście - odetchnął inspektor, a potem przyjrzał się uważniej młodszemu koledze. - Chryste, widziałeś się dzisiaj w lustrze?

\- Zbędna informacja - mruknął w odpowiedzi Sherlock, zmierzając już w stronę stołu sekcyjnego. Nieco zdziwiło go zainteresowanie Grega. Owszem, wiedział, że nie zdążył ani spokojnie pospać, ani się ogolić, ale miał jeszcze sprawę do skończenia, więc jego wygląd był obecnie sprawą trzeciorzędną.

Nie zapowiadało się na miły dzień pracy, to wiedział od samego początku. Ciało nie było pierwszej świeżości i zaczęło wonieć, a w dodatku po kostnicy, która według kategorii Sherlocka była domeną Molly, pałętał się Anderson. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że policja zabrała swojego technika do pracy przy zwłokach, zwłaszcza pod nieobecność głównej współpracującej z nią patolog, ale na litość boską, dlaczego to musiał być Anderson?

\- Kiedy mogę się spodziewać zawartości? - zażądał szczegółów, nie racząc się przywitać. Anderson odpłacił mu tym samym, udając, że nie usłyszał pytania. - Inspektorze? W przeciwieństwie do ciała towar stanowi ważny materiał dowodowy i być może uda mi się ustalić, skąd pochodzi.

\- Z godzina pewnie zejdzie, co? - upewnił się Greg, zerkając na technika, który skinął głową. - Tak przy okazji, facet nie nazywał się Collins, tylko Neumann i był Niemcem.

\- Aha - mruknął Sherlock, kompletnie nie zainteresowany takimi szczegółami.

\- W takim razie chodź, idziemy na lunch. Jeszcze chwila, a całkiem stracę apetyt – oświadczył swobodnym tonem.

Sherlock podejrzewał, że to informacja o stanie zdrowia Molly wprawiła inspektora w lepszy humor. Przyznawał w duchu, że i jemu lepiej przychodziło skupianie się na sprawie, gdy już wiedział, że nie grozi mu perspektywa zostania ojcem na pełen etat. Pomijając już wszystko inne, zdawał sobie sprawę, że się nie nadaje i było mu szkoda Sheili. Musiał również zgodzić się, że nie było sensu patrzeć Andersonowi na ręce i irytować się jego opieszałością, jak i tym, że nie da mu podejść do ciała. Tylko Molly go dopuszczała w czasie sekcji, Anderson będzie współpracował jedynie z patologiem, który akurat miał dyżur.

\- Sherlock? – Inspektor szturchnął go w ramię. – Mała nadal u ciebie?

\- A gdzie miałaby być? – odpowiedział pytaniem Sherlock. Że też akurat Gregowi zebrało się na wciąganie go w bezsensowne rozmowy.

\- Właśnie widać, jak się swoim dzieckiem zajmujesz – prychnął znad stołu Anderson.

Sherlock nawet raczył na niego spojrzeć, gdy odpowiadał.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że przyprowadziłbym dziecko do kostnicy, gdzie się pracuje z trupami? – zapytał zdegustowany. – Poza tym nie pozwolę, by córka Molly przebywała w twoim towarzystwie, Anderson. Jeszcze zgłupieje.

\- Dobra, dobra, Sherlock. Chodź, idziemy.

 

 


	13. Rozdział dwunasty

**Rozdział dwunasty**

 

Mimo że główni sprawcy zostali ujęci poprzedniej nocy, dzień okazał się pracowity. Zamiast zostać w szpitalu i poczekać na koniec sekcji, Lestrade zabrał Sherlocka do Scotland Yardu, by detektyw udzielił stosownych wyjaśnień. Greg usiłował przedtem dostać się do Molly i pokazać jej zdjęcie zatrzymanego na lotnisku mężczyzny, ale lekarze surowo mu tego zabronili. Pacjentka nie była jeszcze dość silna, by z nią rozmawiać, a gdy Sherlock to potwierdził, inspektor dał sobie spokój. Miał natomiast Holmesa pod ręką i zamierzał z tego skorzystać. Nocą zatrzymali na lotnisku człowieka tylko dlatego, że Sherlock go wskazał. Teraz potrzebne były dowody jego winy, a do nagrań z kamer podlegających Mycroftowi to on miał najdogodniejszy dostęp.

Następne godziny Sherlock spędził w laboratorium Barts, ślęcząc nad wyciągniętymi z ciała narkotykami. Jak zauważył z poirytowaniem, najpierw towarzyszył mu Greg, a potem nieustannie po pomieszczeniu kręciła się jakaś laborantka, niewątpliwie nasłana tam przez inspektora. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o zaufanie w kwestii narkotyków, nawet po tylu latach.

Sherlock wrócił do domu pod wieczór i sam przyznawał, że był głodny i zmęczony. Przebadał narkotyki, udzielił Gregowi mnóstwa nudnych i zbędnych jego zdaniem wyjaśnień, więc dla niego ta sprawa zakończyła się definitywnie. To oznaczało, że będzie mógł w końcu porządnie odespać śledztwo ostatnich dni i migrenę, która uparcie nie dawała mu spokoju. Najpierw jednak wziął prysznic, bo czuł się zbyt nieświeżo, żeby położyć się tak do łóżka.

Co go zaskoczyło, to to, że Sheila wyraźnie się za nim... stęskniła. Ledwie wyszedł z łazienki i usiadł na krześle w kuchni, czekając aż zagotuje się woda, dziewczynka przybiegła z radosnym piskiem i zaczęła wdrapywać mu się na kolana. Sherlock odruchowo rozejrzał się za jakąś książeczką czy zabawką, ale nic nie wypatrzył. Sheila najwyraźniej była spragniona jego towarzystwa. Hmm, interesujące.

Gdy wstał, żeby zalać herbatę i przy okazji zrobić małej coś do picia, Sheila była tak zawiedziona, że prawie się rozpłakała.

\- Seeeelo! Guuuuu! - zawołała, wyciągając rączki w geście zrozumiałym dla wszystkich rodziców - Seee-lok - spróbowała dokładniej wypowiedzieć imię, co nie umknęło uwadze ojca. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie i podniósł dziewczynkę, wywołując pisk radości.

\- Dam! - zażądała na widok swojego kubeczka.

\- Nie, nie tak - obruszył się Sherlock. - Tłumaczyłem ci już przecież - zauważył z oburzeniem. Nie za bardzo pamiętał o tym, że tłumaczenie sprzed dwóch dni dawno poszło w niepamięć. - Nie "dam", tylko "daj".

\- Daaaa? - spróbowała dziewczynka.

\- Trzymaj. - Sherlock podał jej niekapek, a sam chwycił swój kubek i balansując doszedł do stołu. Nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia, że Sheila była taka cicha i nieruchoma, gdy nie spała. Zdawała się być uszczęśliwiona tym, z kim i gdzie się aktualnie znajdowała. Sherlock pozwolił jej bawić się swoimi palcami, marząc o tym, by dopić herbatę i pójść spać. Było po ósmej, a Sheila nie spała w ciągu dnia, więc była spora szansa, że pójdzie spać.

\- Ała? – zapytała nagle Sheila, a Sherlock zorientował się, że od dłuższej chwili miętosiła jego prawą dłoń. – Tu? Ała?

\- Nie, nie boli. – Sherlock nawet nie pamiętał o obitych kostkach. – Pij do końca i idziemy spać.

Łatwiej było jednak powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Wraz z końcem śledztwa skończyła się taryfa ulgowa dla Sherlocka.Pani Hudson zobowiązała się wprawdzie przyrządzać posiłki, gdyż, jak głośno stwierdziła, w tej kwestii nie można mu było zaufać, ale poza tym oświadczyła stanowczo, że ma się zajmować córką. Co gorsza, spełniła swą groźbę. Po kolacji przyprowadziła Sheilę na górę i wróciła do siebie, ledwie detektyw wziął prysznic. Wyglądało na to, że jeśli chce pójść spać, to musi również samodzielnie ogarnąć wszystkie te rzeczy, które miał na liście.

Pójście spać, a raczej przygotowanie do spania okazało się wyzwaniem na przynajmniej pół godziny. Kąpiel sobie wprawdzie darowali, ale mycie zębów zakończyło się jednym wielkim płaczem. Szczoteczka była za duża, buzia za mała, a Sheila - zbyt ruchliwa. Sherlockowi natomiast brakowało wprawy i, jak się zbyt późno zorientował, delikatności. Dość, że z łazienki wyszedł z zapłakanym dzieckiem, w dodatku podwójnie rozmarudzonym, bo zmęczonym. Sheila nie uspokoiła również w czasie przebierania w śpioszki, a wręcz z nieznanych Sherlockowi przyczyn urządziła awanturę. Co jej nie odpowiadało, do tego nie doszedł.

Mała uspokoiła się w końcu, a że oczy zamykały jej się na siedząco, Sherlock uznał, że jego rola na ten wieczór się zakończyła. Zakrył córkę, pamiętając o zastawieniu brzegu kanapy, tak jak to poprzedniego dnia zrobiła Sarah, i zgasił górne światło, zostawiając lampę w kuchni.

\- Śpij - polecił i wyszedł. Zanim jednak dotarł do swojej sypialni, z salonu dobiegł go płacz.

\- Seeeeeeloooo! Mama? Maaaamaaaa!

Sherlock odczekałby w nadziei, że wrzask sam minie, ale wiedział już, że to bez sensu. Chcąc nie chcąc, zawrócił.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał szorstko, pochylając się nad kanapą.

\- Do maaaaamyyyy - wychlipała w odpowiedzi dziewczynka. Wcale nie wyglądała, jakby zamierzała zasnąć.

\- Mamy nie ma - odparł Sherlock i przysiadł na brzegu. No bo co miał zrobić? - Połóż się i śpij.

Ręką położył dziewczynkę, a on chwyciła go za palce, zanim zdążył zabrać. Nadal chlipała rozżalona, a gdy Sherlock wyszarpnął rękę, znów zaczęła płakać. Pomny tego, jak wyglądało usypianie poprzedniego wieczoru, wstał po skrzypce, ale dziś Sheila nie była zainteresowana słuchaniem gry. Ani pierwszy, ani drugi utwór nie uciszyły powtarzanego "do mamy" "Selok" i "tuuuu", tak że Sherlock się poddał. Potrzebował choć jednej w pełni przespanej nocy, a Sheila potrzebowała... No właśnie, czego? Poza obecnością Molly, czego w tej chwili nie mógł jej zapewnić, niewiele mógł zaoferować. Chyba że...

\- Chcesz spać ze mną? - zapytał niepewnie. Gotów był zabrać małą do swojego łóżka, jeśli będzie to oznaczało, że oboje pójdą spać. Powinni się zmieścić. No i kiedyś już wypraktykował ten sposób jako całkiem skuteczny.

Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała w żaden sensowny dla Sherlocka sposób, ale wyciągnęła do niego ręce. Ponieważ objęła go ciasno za szyję, detektyw namęczył się trochę, zanim udało mu się zabrać całą pościel. A i tak musiał w połowie drogi zawrócić po misia, który zsunął się na podłogę przy jego akrobacjach i zostałby zapomniany, gdyby Sheila się o niego nie upomniała.

Zanim sam się przebrał w piżamę, Sheila zaanektowała jego poduszkę, najwyraźniej uznając, że jest wygodniejsza. Sherlock, który nie zamierzał się na to godzić, stanowczo przełożył córkę na drugi koniec łóżka, możliwie jak najdalej. Sam położył się sztywno na brzegu, nienawykły do dzielenia łóżka z kimkolwiek, jednak ledwie okrył się swoim kocem, Sheila przetoczyła się i wsunęła mu głowę pod pachę.

\- Nie, nie, twoje miejsce jest tam. - Sherlock spróbował odsunąć dziewczynkę.

\- Tuuuli - wymamrotała Sheila i wtuliła się mocniej. Ruszenie jej w tej chwili jak nic skończyłoby się wrzaskiem, więc Sherlock się poddał. Zasypiając, zastanawiał się, czy Molly, decydując się na dziecko, była świadoma wszystkich tych szczegółów, które tak go irytowały.

xxx

Po tamtych nerwowych dniach Greg z ulgą przywitał kilka wyjątkowo nudnych i prostych spraw. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś chciał mu zrobić prezent. Najpoważniejszym problemem tygodnia było ustalenie, kto spowodował kłótnię, która zakończyła się rękoczynami i dźgnięciem kobiety nożem. Nie wydarzyło się nic spektakularnego czy na tyle zagmatwanego, by potrzebna była pomoc detektywa. Sam Sherlock, ku zaskoczeniu inspektora, nie dawał znaków życia. Zwykle średnio po trzech dniach od zakończenia poprzedniej sprawy, to znaczy kiedy odespał i zregenerował się, Sherlock miał denerwujący zwyczaj wysyłania Gregowi smsów o nienormalnych porach z żądaniem kolejnej porcji wrażeń. Tym razem natomiast upłynął już prawie tydzień, odkąd Mycroft Holmes zablokował całe Heathrow i uniemożliwił wywóz zwłok z narkotykami, a Sherlock siedział cicho. Co więcej, zdawał się ignorować swój telefon. Wprawdzie Greg wiedział od Johna, że wedle jego wiedzy wszystko było w porządku, ale inspektor postanowił zajrzeć na Baker Street z czystej ciekawości.

Wracał akurat do Scotland Yardu, więc sierżant Donovan chcąc nie chcąc musiała mu towarzyszyć. Gdy dowiedziała się, że Sheila nadal mieszka u Sherlocka, zdecydowała się także wejść na górę, by, jak stwierdziła, sprawdzić, czy mała jeszcze żyje w takiej gościnie. Inspektor westchnął w duchu, spodziewając się zwykłej porcji złośliwości, jak zawsze, gdy Sally i Sherlock przebywali w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Drzwi były otwarte, więc weszli bez dzwonienia. Odgłosy dochodzące z piętra sugerowały, że ktoś był w domu. Greg wszedł do salonu i natychmiast wiedział, dlaczego Sherlock nie domagał się kolejnej zagadki do rozwiązania. Stojąca za nim Sally parsknęła pełnym niedowierzania śmiechem.

Detektyw siedział na podłodze, oparty o kanapę, z nogami zablokowanymi o stolik i laptopem na kolanach. Pisał coś w zawrotnym tempie, nie zważając na Sheilę, która bawiła się tuż obok. Machinalnie podał jej mały zielony klocek, a potem równie oszczędnym gestem osłonił klawiaturę, gdy dziewczynka oparła się o niego, żeby wstać. Nie oderwał przy tym wzroku od ekranu, jakby były to dla niego zupełnie naturalne czynności.

\- Szybko się uczysz - odezwał się Greg zamiast powitania, gdy Sherlock nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu sugerującego, że zauważył ich obecność.

\- Jeśli sprawdzasz, czy jeszcze jej nie zabiłem, to niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś - odciął się Sherlock, nadal nie odwracając się w stronę gości. - Zawiedziona, co, Sally?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała poważnie sierżant Donovan i skrzywiła się nieznacznie na taką sugestię detektywa. Greg wiedział, że częściowo wciąż wyrzucała sobie tamto niesłuszne oskarżenie.

\- Nieźle sobie dajesz radę – zauważył przyjaźnie inspektor. Na pierwszy rzut oka mała wyglądała na dobrze dokarmioną, co akurat było niewątpliwie zasługą pani Hudson, i zadowoloną.

Sally pierwsza dostrzegła, co leżało na podłodze pomiędzy zabawkami. Nie przejmując się niczym, przeszła przez pokój i podniosła z dywanu czaszkę, która według jej wiedzy zwykle okupowała kominek.

\- Jesteś walnięty – oświadczyła z niesmakiem, zastanawiając się, co zrobić z trzymanymi szczątkami człowieka, bo nie wątpiła, że czaszka była prawdziwa. Co gorsza, Sheila zainteresowała się jej ruchem i już uśmiechała się szeroko do sierżant, w nadziei na wspólną zabawę.

\- Sheilo, pokaż cioci Sally, gdzie czaszka miała oko – palnął Sherlock, nie podnosząc wzroku znad ekranu.

Dziewczynka z wielką radością bezbłędnie wpakowała paluszki w oczodół. Sally zaniemówiła i posłała znaczące spojrzenie swojemu przełożonemu. Greg jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to wywrócić oczami w geście bezradności.

\- Oby Molly jak najprędzej wyszła ze szpitala, bo zostawianie tobie dziecka na wychowanie to gruba pomyłka – stwierdziła sierżant Donovan, odkładając czaszkę poza zasięg rączek Sheili.

\- Popieram. – Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Sherlock otwarcie się z nią zgodził. – Te książeczki są idiotyczne – machnął ręką w stronę sterty kartonowych książeczek z dużą ilością obrazków, nieświadom płaszczyzny nieporozumienia. Sally raczej nie to miała na myśli.

\- Ale wiesz co, jest w tym jeden plus – zauważył Greg, czym sprawił, że Sherlock raczył wreszcie zamknąć komputer i zainteresować się nieproszonymi gośćmi. – Przynajmniej się nie nudzisz.

\- Nie bardzo mam kiedy – mruknął z urazą Sherlock. – Pani Hudson uważa, że zostawienie mi Sheili na cały dzień to najlepsze, co się może małej przydarzyć. A jeśli o Molly chodzi, to wypuszczą ją najpewniej jutro lub pojutrze. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał dla mnie coś interesującego. Bo póki co w grę wchodzi wszystko, co nie zawiera zwłok.

\- A to to niby co jest? – prychnęła Sally, wskazując na eksponat leżący na swoim miejscu.

\- To jest spreparowana czaszka – wyjaśnił jadowicie Sherlock. – Trudno nazwać zwłokami, nie sądzisz?

\- Ska! – odezwała się nagle Sheila, przypominając sobie o zabawce zabranej jej przez policjantkę.

\- Słucham?

\- Skaaa! – Rączki wyciągnięte w stronę kominka nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do tego, czego chciała dziewczynka. – Da!

Sally nie zamierzała zareagować, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu Sherlock podniósł się z podłogi i bez słowa podał córce to, co chciała. Sheila z lubością wpakowała palec w przegrodę nosową.

\- Noo.

\- Tak, nos – przytaknął Sherlock, niemal nie patrząc. – Jakiś problem? – zapytał, widząc, że Greg dostał podejrzanego ataku kaszlu.

\- Czy wiesz, co właśnie robisz? – odpowiedział pytaniem inspektor.

\- Dbam o swoje uszy.

\- Tja… - prychnął przyjaźnie Greg. - Nie, Sherlock, ty ją rozpieszczasz. I pewnie jeszcze kiedyś tego pożałujesz.

 


	14. Rozdział trzynasty

**Rozdział trzynasty**

Te dziesięć dni było najdłuższym okresem, jaki Molly kiedykolwiek spędziła w szpitalu. Pierwsze trzy doby pamiętała bardzo mętnie, bo większość czasu spała lub czuła się zbyt paskudnie, by przejmować się bezczynnością. Kiedy jednak pozwolono jej wstawać, zaczęła odczuwać nudę. Dozór policyjny zniknął sprzed drzwi i tym samym Greg Lestrade przestał pojawiać się w szpitalu. Owszem, zajrzał raz i drugi, upewnić się czy wszystko w porządku, ale Molly podejrzewała, że miał zbyt wiele pracy, by móc dłużej zostać.

Na Johna w takich sytuacjach zawsze można było liczyć. Zaglądał do niej codziennie po pracy, a przede wszystkim podrzucił jej zaległe magazyny medyczne, na które w domu nie miała czasu. Molly nadrabiała lektury z ostatniego kwartału na przemian z powieścią pożyczoną od Joanne, ale jednocześnie tęskniła za Sheilą. Odkąd urodziła córkę, nie rozstawała się z nią dłużej niż na te osiem godzin pracy, a po dyżurze pędziła prosto do domu, żeby Sheila nie była zbyt długo z opiekunką. Teraz więc martwiła się, choć wszyscy zapewniali ją, że mała jest w dobrych rękach na Baker Street i że pani Hudson czuwa nad wszystkim.

Pozostawał jeszcze Sherlock, który wybitnie szpitala nie lubił, mimo że było to znajome Barts. Od czasu, gdy Molly obudziła się, by zastać go śpiącego na krześle przy łóżku, detektyw zajrzał do niej tylko raz. Owszem, dzwonił codziennie i dawał jej Sheilę do telefonu, a potem, przymuszany pytaniami, relacjonował w oszczędnych słowach jak sobie radzą, ale nie przychodził. Dlatego też Molly była mile zaskoczona, gdy oświadczył, że zabierze ją ze szpitala.

Rzeczywiście, tak jak zapowiedział, zjawił się wczesnym popołudniem. Molly była nieco zawiedziona, że przyszedł sam, ale Sherlock zapewnił ją, że Sheila spała, jak wychodził, a poza tym zabieranie dziecka do szpitala mijało się z celem.

Detektyw zabrał jej torbę z rzeczami, cierpliwie wysłuchał razem z Molly zaleceń lekarza, i to rzeczywiście wysłuchał, a nie jedynie udawał, a potem poprowadził przyjaciółkę do taksówki, która najwyraźniej na nich czekała. Wpuścił Molly pierwszą i ponownie ją zaskoczył.

\- Baker Street 221 - rzucił kierowcy i zatrzasnął drzwi.

\- Jedziemy od razu do ciebie? - zdziwiła się Molly. - Myślałam, że najpierw zobaczę, jak wygląda u mnie, zanim wrócimy z Sheilą.

\- Mieszkanie masz posprzątane, zamki wymienione - odpowiedział Sherlock. - Mycroft przyniósł mi wczoraj nowe klucze. A na razie zostajesz na Baker Street.

Molly podniosła na niego wzrok w zaskoczeniu. Nie spodziewała się takiej propozycji ze strony Sherlocka, choć z tonu sądząc, to on właśnie stwierdził fakt, zamiast jej to zaoferować.

\- To chyba nie będzie konieczne, naprawdę - zaprotestowała. Była świadoma, że chociaż Sherlock powstrzymał się może od narzekania w jej obecności, co pewnie było zasługą Johna czy pani Hudson, to z całą pewnością miał serdecznie dość Sheili. I tak nie mogła się nadziwić, jak oszczędne były komentarze jej towarzysza, gdy w grę wchodziła obecność małej na Baker Street.

\- Jesteś słaba - padło kolejne stwierdzenie faktu. - Zmęczyłaś się w drodze do taksówki. Na drugie piętro musiałbym cię wnieść. W szpitalu kazali uważać i dali ci zwolnienie do końca tygodnia. Najprostszy wniosek - zostaniesz na razie u mnie, skoro już wszystkie rzeczy Sheili są na miejscu.

Sherlock niestety miał rację. Molly czuła się dobrze, ale wciąż była słaba i musiała przyznać, że mogłaby sobie nie poradzić sama z dzieckiem. A poza tym... Obawiała się trochę powrotu do domu i zostania w nim tylko z Sheilą, choć przecież wiedziała, że już nic jej nie groziło.

Taksówka zatrzymała się i Sherlock przechylił się do przodu, żeby zapłacić. Zarzucił sobie torbę Molly na ramię i pomógł jej wysiąść, a potem wejść po schodach na piętro. Wydawał się obojętny, jakby się nie cieszył, ale z drugiej strony zachowywał się całkowicie poprawnie, jakby wpasował się w konkretny schemat i postępował według niego. Czy to możliwe, że był zdenerwowany perspektywą jej pobytu w domu?

\- Molly, kochanie! - przywitała ją w progu pani Hudson i uściskała, zanim Molly zdążyła wejść do salonu. - Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Jak się czujesz? Tak nas wszystkich nastraszyłaś.

\- Przepraszam, ja...

\- Trudno, żeby Molly ponosiła za to odpowiedzialność - skomentował za jej plecami Sherlock.

\- Narobiłam pewnie pani kłopotów...

\- Bzdura, kochanie - ucięła pani Hudson. - Ale ten, ten tutaj - pogroziła Sherlockowi palcem - nie rozumiem, jak mógł mi się wcześniej nie pochwalić takim ślicznym maleństwem - wytknęła dobrotliwie. Detektyw w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami, starając się wyglądać na zirytowanego, ale Molly widziała, że ledwie powstrzymywał złośliwy uśmieszek.

W tym momencie Sheila, dotąd bawiąca się na podłodze przy kanapie, dostrzegła, kto przyszedł i tym samym ucięła dalszą dyskusję.

\- Mama! Maaaama! - wykrzyknęła piskliwie i przybiegła, aż wyhamowała na kolanach Molly. - Mama, mama!

\- Tak, mama - roześmiała się Molly i podniosła córkę. Przytuliła dziewczynkę i uśmiechnęła się do pani Hudson, a potem przeniosła wzrok na Sherlocka, który nadal stał w progu i cierpliwie znosił wszystkie te słodkości.

\- Dziękuję ci - powiedziała. Sherlock spojrzał na nią obojętnie. - Że mnie znalazłeś i że się nią zająłeś.

\- Chciałaś, żebym ją przechował, to przechowałem - odpowiedział bez większego zainteresowania.

\- Wiem. Poprosiłam cię o to, ale nie musiałeś tego robić - odparła Molly mimo to. Chciała mu dać do zrozumienia, ile to dla niej znaczyło. – Mogłeś mi odmówić, ale nie odmówiłeś. Doceniam to.

\- Uratowałaś mi życie - przypomniał jej Sherlock. - Miałem dług do spłacenia. Teraz jesteśmy kwita, prawda?

Zabolało. Molly starała się pamiętać, że Sherlock był ostatnią osobą, która bawiłaby się w subtelności, ale i tak jego słowa sprawiły jej przykrość. Bez słowa przeszła obok pani Hudson i usiadła na kanapie, wtulając się w Sheilę, żeby ukryć cisnące się do oczu łzy. Miała nie płakać, obiecywała sobie, że nie będzie, że przecież… Chyba była zbyt zmęczona wydarzeniami ostatnich dni, żeby móc nad sobą zapanować.

Sherlockowi oczywiście nie trzeba było długo, by się zorientować, co się dzieje. Ledwie plecami dziewczyny wstrząsnął tłumiony płacz, kucnął obok i wbił w nią intensywne spojrzenie.

\- Ty płaczesz – stwierdził. – I nie dlatego, że się cieszysz. Jesteś smutna. Dlaczego płaczesz?

Molly nie odpowiedziała, bo nie była pewna swojego głosu. Bez patrzenia czuła, jak Sherlock wypalał wzrokiem dziurę we włosach, które zsunęły jej się na twarz, ale wcale nie miała ochoty na niego spojrzeć.

\- Co tym razem? – zapytał natarczywie detektyw. – O co chodzi?

\- Tylko tak to postrzegasz, tak? – odezwała się cicho Molly. Sheila miała już chyba dość przytulania, bo zsunęła się z jej kolan i wróciła do swoich zabawek. – Spłacałeś dług. Nie musiałeś tego robić, wiesz, że nie musiałeś. Nie byłeś mi nic winny.

\- O Boże – jęknął Sherlock. – Co ja tym razem takiego powiedziałem?

\- N-nic – odpowiedziała Molly, starając się zapanować nad głosem. – Skoro tak to postrzegasz, spłaciłeś swój dług, nie jesteś mi więcej nic winny. Nie będziemy ci tu więcej przeszkadzać z Sheilą, nie czuj się zobowiązany.

Sherlock w odpowiedzi poderwał się gwałtownie, tak że mało nie wszedł w Sheilę. Odtrącił na bok jakąś zabawkę i przeszedł nad stołem, wyraźnie wzburzony.

\- Teraz zachowujesz się nielogicznie – wytknął Molly. – Przecież widzę, że musiałem zrobić czy powiedzieć coś, co zrobiło ci przykrość. Wiesz, że nie zamierzałem i nie ułatwiasz mi rozwiązania problemu, zachowując się kompletnie bezsensownie – wyrzucił z siebie. – Twoje rzeczy są w mojej sypialni – dorzucił jeszcze i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

\- Nie wie pani, gdzie położył klucze od mojego mieszkania? - zapytała Molly, starając się panować nad głosem. Prawie jej się to udało. - Wspomniał, że wymienili zamki.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparła pani Hudson i przysiadła na kanapie. - Ale wiem, że powinnaś tu zostać, wyglądasz mizernie.

Molly zapadła się w kanapę i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego pozwoliła sobie na urojenia, dlaczego dopowiadała sobie rzeczy, które nie istniały. Sherlock powiedział jej wprost, co myślał, a ona nie powinna być tym zaskoczona, nie po takim czasie. Wciąż była rozchwiana emocjonalnie po porwaniu, miała serdecznie dość szpitala, a wspomnienia strachu były ciągle świeże... Chciała się czuć bezpiecznie, chciała, żeby Baker Street było tym bezpiecznym miejscem... I żeby to bezpieczeństwo gwarantowała obecność Sherlocka. I jak zwykle dała się ponieść fantazji, zbudowała coś, co nie istniało i właśnie się zawaliło. A ona przez to naskoczyła na Sherlocka za to, że był sobą.

\- On próbuje udawać, że go to nie obchodzi - odezwała się pani Hudson, jakby odgadując, o czym myślała Molly. - Ale nie widziałaś, co tu się działo przez ostatnie dziesięć dni. To znaczy teraz już był spokój, ale przedtem... W zasadzie nie jadł i nie spał, dopóki nie zlikwidował problemu.

\- Zawsze tak robi, jak ma coś ciekawego do roboty - odpowiedziała Molly, nie mogąc powstrzymać ani goryczy, ani łez. Była zła na Sherlocka za jego nieświadome czy też nieuważne okrucieństwo, i na siebie, za głupotę i mrzonki, przez które robiła Sherlockowi wyrzuty.

\- Nie zawsze - nie zgodziła się starsza kobieta. - Sherlock się martwił. Bał się o ciebie tak jak my wszyscy, jeśli nie bardziej. Kiedy nie było wiadomo, czy wszystko będzie w porządku, był zdesperowany, żeby się dowiedzieć, co się stało i jaka była przyczyna.

\- Proszę nie robić ze mnie świętego, pani Hudson - odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Sherlock, stając w progu.

\- A ty nie zaprzeczaj prawdzie, mój drogi - obsztorcowała go starsza pani. - To nie była pierwsza sprawa, którą rozwiązywałeś pod tym dachem - upomniała surowo. - Potrafię dostrzec różnice, więc się nie wypieraj.

Molly zdecydowała się jednak spojrzeć na Sherlocka i dostrzegła, jak bardzo niezręcznie się czuł. Nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć, bo wciąż było jej przykro.

\- Molly, twoje życie i bezpieczeństwo Sheili nie są mi obojętne - oświadczył sztywno Sherlock. - Rozgość się w sypialni - dorzucił i wyszedł.

Popołudnie upłynęło spokojnie, choć Molly nie potrafiła poczuć się na Baker Street jak u siebie. Sherlock wybył z mieszkania i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał szybko wrócić , ale Sheila, stęskniona za mamą, nie pozwoliła Molly się nudzić. Pani Hudson dotrzymywała im towarzystwa i bezbłędnie zorientowała się, kiedy Molly poczuła się zmęczona. Nie zważając na protesty młodszej kobiety, zagoniła ją do sypialni Sherlocka, żeby się zdrzemnęła, a sama zabrała Sheilę na spacer. Zasypiając, Molly zauważyła z zadowoleniem, że dziewczynka nazywała panią Hudson babcią, co starsza pani przyjmowała z radością. Dobrze, że mała będzie miała choć jedną babcię na miejscu, w Londynie, a nie po drugiej stronie Anglii.

Obudził ją płacz Sheili. Tak dawno go nie słyszała, że tym bardziej pospieszyła do salonu zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Okazało się, że pani Hudson z oburzeniem odmawiała podania dziecku czaszki z kominka.

\- No i zobacz, Sheilo, obudziłaś mamę - zauważyła pani Hudson na widok Molly. - Sherlock jest niemożliwy, gdzie bym nie schowała tej nieszczęsnej czaszki, zawsze ją znajdzie i wyciągnie. A jeszcze pozwolił Sheili się nią bawić - wyjaśniła zdegustowana.

Molly nawet za bardzo się nie zdziwiła. Powinna w zasadzie się cieszyć, że detektyw nie dał dziecku bardziej makabrycznych rzeczy do zabawy. Mimo wszystko jednak wolała, by córka bawiła się rzeczami bardziej odpowiednimi dla jej wieku.

\- Skaa?

\- Nie, to jest Sherlocka - oświadczyła stanowczo Molly. - Nie możemy ruszać, skoro Sherlocka nie ma.

\- Selo? Menia? - zapytała, zabawnie przestawiając literki.

\- Nie, nie ma - potaknęła z uśmiechem Molly. - Chodź, pobawimy się czym innym. Widzę, że masz ślicznego nowego misia.

\- Miiiiiiś - Sheila, zainteresowana teraz zabawką, pobiegła po pluszaka. - Am?

\- Dobrze, nakarmimy misia - zgodziła się Molly. Dawno już nie bawiła się z córką, brakowało jej tego, jakkolwiek zabawy bywały nużące. Miały dla siebie całe popołudnie, do wieczora było jeszcze daleko.

xxx

Łazienka Sherlocka wyposażona była w dużą wannę i Molly zamierzała zrobić z niej użytek. Sheila uwielbiała wspólne kąpiele, więc napuściły wody do pełna i zrobiły mnóstwo piany. Zaaferowana dziewczynka zaczęła znosić plastikowe zabawki i z pluskiem wrzucać je do środka, a mało nie zrobiła tego samego z szalką, którą Sherlock musiał nieostrożnie zostawić na kuchennym stole w zasięgu jej rączek.

Molly z przyjemnością zanurzyła się w ciepłej wodzie i leniwie obserwowała, jak Sheila w skupieniu przelewa wodę z kubeczka do kubeczka. Skręcone w pierścionki włosy zmoczyły się i oblepiły buzię, w której widziała sporo z Sherlocka. Dopiero teraz, patrząc na córkę i myśląc o detektywie, zorientowała się, że zostawiając u niego Sheilę złamała daną mu kiedyś obietnicę. Kiedy się zgadzał, przyrzekła mu przecież, że nie będzie miał z małą do czynienia, jeśli nie będzie chciał. Inna sprawa, że jego częste wizyty same sprawiły, że stał się częścią życia Sheili, czy był tego świadomy, czy nie. Niemniej jednak nie mogła mu tego narzucać i powinna o tym pamiętać.

Ułożenie do snu nie potrwało zbyt długo. Sheila była wystarczająco zadowolona z bliskości mamy, by nie marudzić o nic, choć ku miłemu zaskoczeniu Molly zapytała o Sherlocka. Potem jednak szybko zasnęła. Molly dłuższą leżała obok niej w ciemnej sypialni, by mieć pewność, że nie obudzi jej ruchem.

Gdy w końcu wyszła cicho z sypialni, zorientowała się, że Sherlock wrócił. Zastała go przy kanapie z wielkim misiem w ręce i zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Sheila śpi. - To oczywiście nie było pytanie, Sherlock nie pytał o tak podstawowe rzeczy.

\- Tak - potaknęła ostrożnie Molly, nie mając pojęcia do czego zmierza. Jeśli ona czuła się niezręcznie po dzisiejszej scenie, on pewnie tym bardziej.

\- Jakim cudem śpi bez tego? - Sherlock zdawał się być autentycznie skonsternowany. - Co wieczór robiła mi awanturę o tę głupią zabawkę.

\- Jak widać moja obecność wystarczyła – uśmiechnęła się Molly. Podeszła bliżej i zorientowała się, że Sherlock pachniał papierosami. Dziwne, ile razy do niej przychodził, ani razu tego nie czuła, choć oczywiście wiedziała o wojnie z plastrami nikotynowymi. Czyżby…?

\- O co chodzi? – Sherlock wyłapał jej wzrok i spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. Bez trudu wydedukował, co dostrzegła.

\- Paliłeś.

\- Musiałem pomyśleć – wyjaśnił obojętnie. – Nie jesteś łatwa do zrozumienia.

\- Wiem, to było… - Molly nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nie za bardzo umiała się wytłumaczyć, a takie rozmowy nie były jej mocną stroną. – Ja…

\- W porządku. Problem nie istnieje – uciął spiesznie Sherlock. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę, była dziwna i niezręczna rozmowa, zwłaszcza w sytuacji, kiedy według niego Molly odzyskała już stabilność i uspokoiła się po tym niedorzecznym wybuchu emocji.

Nie chciał stać bezsensownie z pluszakiem w rękach, więc odniósł go do sypialni, żeby Sheila nie urządziła awantury w środku nocy, jeśli przypadkiem dostrzeże jego brak. Całe mieszkanie było pełne zabawek i dziecięcych rzeczy, ale dwa dni później jedynym śladem pozostałym po pobycie Sheili miały być kolorowe klocki wetknięte w oczodoły czaszki, która łypała kolorowo z kominka. Baker Street znów miało być ciche, puste i spokojne. I nudne.


	15. Epilog

**Epilog**

Powrót do pracy oznaczał masę zaległości w papierkowej robocie, ale Molly nie narzekała. Współpracownicy poradzili sobie jakoś pod jej nieobecność i nawet nie musiała niczego poprawiać po tym młodym chłopaku, który zaczął staż dwa tygodnie wcześniej. Mimo to dzień był tak pracowity, że Molly ledwie zdołała wyskoczyć po kawę. W dodatku wpadła przy tym na Joanne, a chwilę później zaszedł Mike, by sprawdzić, jak się miewa. Nim się go pozbyła, nabrała pewności, że nie skończy do północy, jeśli ktoś jeszcze jej dzisiaj przeszkodzi.

Dlatego kiedy drzwi kostnicy otworzyły się po raz kolejny, Molly w pierwszym odruchu miała ochotę głośno zaprotestować. Podniosła głowę znad formularza, który właśnie wypełniała, i ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyła Sherlocka.

Była pewna, że detektyw będzie miał dość jej towarzystwa przynajmniej na najbliższy tydzień. Widziała jego ulgę, gdy pakowała swoje rzeczy i zabierała Sheilę z Baker Street. Podejrzewała raczej, że dla odmiany zajmie się czymś, co nie będzie zawierało jej i dzieci. A tymczasem Sherlock zawitał do kostnicy, w dodatku trzymając w rękach donicę z jakimś egzotycznym kwiatem.

\- Cześć, Molly. Wszystko w porządku - stwierdził swoim zwyczajem, zamiast zapytać. Molly ze zdziwienia zawiesiła długopis nad kartką i przez moment miała wrażenie, jakby znów nie rozumiała Sherlocka. A myślała, że zdążyła już nauczyć się jego zachowań...

\- Hej. Tak, tak, wszystko w porządku - odparła. - Coś się stało? Czemu przyszedłeś?

\- Nie odbierałaś telefonu - powiedział obojętnie Sherlock i postawił donicę na kawałku biurka wolnym od papierów.

\- Musiałam nie usłyszeć - wyjaśniła przepraszająco Molly i zaczęła szukać telefonu w zwałach dokumentów. - Przyszedłeś, bo nie odbierałam? - zagadnęła.

\- Też.

\- Przyniosłeś roślinkę - zauważyła bezsensownie. Zerknęła na kwiat i parsknęła śmiechem, tym bardziej, gdy zobaczyła pełną niezrozumienia minę Sherlocka. - Przyniosłeś kwiatka.

\- No i? - detektyw uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. - To rzadka i trująca roślina. Zamierzam sprawdzić dokładniej działanie trucizny - wyjaśnił zniecierpliwionym tonem. - Boże, Molly, o co ci chodzi? - zapytał zirytowany, bo Molly wciąż się uśmiechała wesoło na widok roślinki. Nawet przez moment nie przypuszczała, że kwiatek był przeznaczony dla niej, ale tego postronni nie wiedzieli. A jeszcze Sherlock był tak uroczo nieświadomy...

\- Masz świadomość, że po twojej dość gwałtownej reakcji... wtedy... wszyscy uważają cię za mojego oficjalnego partnera? I, z tego co zdążyłam dzisiaj usłyszeć, za całkiem troskliwego ojca - wyjaśniła w końcu Molly lekkim tonem, by dać Sherlockowi do zrozumienia, że nie traktuje tego wszystkiego poważnie. Mimo to detektyw jęknął z irytacją.

\- Molly, możemy do tego nie wracać? To... Już ci mówiłem...

\- Jest w porządku. Ja wiem - uspokoiła go Molly. Nie zamierzała na niego naciskać, a po tamtym wybuchu emocji na Baker Street długo czuła się niezręcznie. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że właśnie podsyciłeś ciekawość, jeśli ktoś cię widział - wytknęła wesoło.

\- No tak, twój pierwszy dzień po powrocie, mężczyzna z kwiatami... - mruknął Sherlock. - Witamy w pracy, Molly Hooper - rzucił sarkastycznie, a Molly nie wiedzieć czemu wyobraziła sobie zwłoki na stole sekcyjnym obwiązane wstążką.

Sherlock obłamał jeden z kwiatów i kilka liści, po czym umieścił je w szklanym naczyniu. Molly aż się skrzywiła na takie potraktowanie roślinki.

\- Te kwiaty są śliczne.

\- Takie one śliczne, jak twój Toby jest miłym kotem - odciął się Sherlock. - Ale jeśli ci się podoba, możesz go tu zatrzymać. Pani Hudson będzie miała jeden kwiat mniej do podlewania.

\- Nie wiem, czy tu przeżyje bez okien - zwątpiła Molly. - Ale w kantorku na parapecie powinien mieć dość światła.

\- Tylko nie bierz go do domu. To jest naprawdę trujące - przypomniał Sherlock, a Molly uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Gdyby kwiat nie był trujący, Sherlock nie byłby nim w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany.

\- Jasne.

\- Dobrze. Będę potrzebował…

\- Nie, Sherlock – przerwała mu Molly, zanim wymienił cokolwiek. – Dzisiaj radzisz sobie sam. Sheila się przyzwyczaiła, że jest ze mną, nie chcę, żeby pierwszy dzień była znowu tak długo sama z opiekunką.

\- Ale…

\- Nie dzisiaj. Masz kartę – podała mu smycz z przypiętą kartą magnetyczną. – Postaraj się nie wysadzić laboratorium – dorzuciła wesoło. Aż się dziwiła, że Sherlock zdawał się posłuchać jej za pierwszym razem. Zabrał naczynko z liśćmi i bez słowa skierował się ku drzwiom. Dopiero przy wyjściu odezwał się jeszcze.

\- Możesz odwołać opiekunkę w piątek.

Molly zaniemówiła, bo wydało jej się, że właśnie się przesłyszała. Czy Sherlock naprawdę powiedział to, co powiedział? Nie… Na pewno nie miał na myśli…

Sherlock musiał się zorientować, o czym pomyślała, bo uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- Pani Hudson spodobała się rola babci. Nie odpuści. A ja postaram się być jak najdalej – rzucił i wyszedł.

 

koniec


End file.
